


This Must Be The Place

by aaamoon, therev



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev
Summary: 大使去世之后，Spock发现Spock大使和平行宇宙的McCoy是爱人，是伴侣。但是这对于这个宇宙的他和McCoy来说不算什么。对吧？从太空冒险到乔治亚山间的小镇生活，他会弄明白的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Must Be The Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844998) by [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev). 



> _家是我一心向往的地方_
> 
> _但是我想我早就找到了_
> 
> ——传声头乐队[1]
> 
> ————————————  
>  Thank therev so much for letting me translate it!!!

**新瓦肯的一场葬礼**

　　距离母星数光年之外的某星球高原上，Spock的父亲Sarek拿着一个罐子，把水浇在红得发亮的煤堆上。煤块疯狂地嘶嘶作响，一团团白色蒸汽随着噼啪声缭绕腾起，模糊了头顶本就陌生的夜空。灰烬飘到空中，如远处的星星一样明亮，然后消散了。

　　Spock大使的葬礼在山中举行，这里和瓦肯星举行此类仪式的地方最为相似。曾经的瓦肯星。而新瓦肯恰如其名——新的——一颗从未被踏足、直到近年才进化出几百万种无脊椎生物的星球。Spock，联邦星舰进取号的Spock中校，站在人群中观察着周围，可他却看不到“最为相似”有任何相似之处。Spock低头去看脚下的岩石，没有被他的祖先数千年赤脚裸足的踩踏磨平棱角，也没有被汗水或者血液染黑。而当他仰望天空时，星星的位置都是错的。两个月亮，两弯遥远的新月挂在天上。

　　Sarek站在渐渐散去的水雾后面，他说了些什么，但是因为火焰被浇灭的噼啪声太大了，很少有人能够听到他的声音。

　　“他说了什么？” 在回去的路上，Spock的舰长Kirk问道，仪式结束之后他们步行离开山中举行葬礼的场地，朝Spock的家走去，这是瓦肯的传统。他们沿着一条模仿原来样式、最近才人工开凿出的小路，走到下面绣红色的干旱山谷，数千米之后房屋和高楼才进入视线，那里居住着所有被迫背井离乡的瓦肯人。

　　Kirk和McCoy医生与Spock并肩而行。他请求他们陪同他参加仪式，因为和家人一同走这段路是传统。尽管按照瓦肯标准，五年时间并不算长，但他们在进取号星舰上的共同经历，包括登舰之前的经历，都是独一无二的。而且除了Sarek，也没有别人了。他以为他们也会和他父亲走在一起，但是自从Kirk和McCoy传送下来，Sarek都和他们保持着礼貌的距离。Spock最终说服自己，他没有因此感到烦扰。Sarek和一位远亲一起走在前面，保持着几步远的距离。

　　“他说的是，”Spock说，“亦如始初，仪式——”

　　“不，这我听到了，我问的是最后。”Kirk插嘴道，紧接着什么东西——大概是McCoy——怼了一下Kirk的侧腰，因为他抬高声音“嗷”了一声。

　　“那不是说给我们听的。”Spock说，接着Kirk沉默了。Spock感到有些庆幸，一边看着他的父亲。“耳朵像是火烧一样[2]”并不是瓦肯俗语，但是Spock知道他父亲听得见他们的对话。在场所有人，特别是Spock，都理解不了，在某种不现实而又非常真实的程度上，那天晚上Sarek和他的儿子告别了。

　　“我猜这是为了让我们放下悲伤？走这么多路？”说话的人是McCoy，而不是Kirk。他们两人已经交换了位置，现在医生走在Spock的身侧。

　　“不完全是这样，医生。徒劳的一生才会令人悲痛，大使的一生并非如此。”

　　“嗯。”Spock注意到McCoy的语气和他不太相信他所同意之事时是一样的。

　　“这段步行是人生之旅的象征，之后便是来生。瓦肯人相信来生的存在。但是，如果我们存在悲伤情绪的话，也是在私下表露的，”Spock继续说，“并且是在仪式很久之前表露。现在这种情况尤是如此，因为已经过去很久了。”

　　“我想没有人告诉他们这一点。”McCoy低声说，下巴指了指他们身后一群正在小声抽泣的人类。

　　“不同文化对待生死的方式是不同的，如你所知，医生。”

　　“我家乡的习俗是，人们在教堂大哭一场，然后当晚剩下时间用来吃吃喝喝，直到振作起来。那是我们要去的地方？”

　　前方闪着房屋的亮光，忽明忽暗。微风吹起的是尘土，而不是沙子，白天是赭黄色的薄雾，晚上则是灰色的。而脚下是硬邦邦的土地。踩在沙丘上不会下陷，也不会扭到脚，或者踩出扑哧声。因为这里根本就没有沙丘，只有堆积在石头、岩壁或者罕见树干上的尘土。

　　“我一直认为，你说当我一命呜呼时你会举行庆祝宴，只是在进行比喻。”Spock说，因为他知道McCoy会反驳，这样一来就能缓和气氛，但是McCoy并没有笑。

　　“我说的是你退休，不是你的死亡。”McCoy皱着眉说，接着便沉默了。

　　“谁要退休？”Kirk突然出现，他之前走得慢了点。McCoy“嘘”了一声让他安静。

____

**一个发现**

　　关于瓦肯葬礼之后的安排，McCoy说的并不全错。Spock家的公共休息室里摆着食物和酒水，还有一群清醒的人在进行社交。Kirk和McCoy在和几个人类聊天。过了一会儿，在时间刚好足够长不至于显得失礼时，Spock就不打扰他们了。他悄悄去了安静的走廊。

　　非常安静。

　　Spock的家其实是一栋庄园，和大多数瓦肯人的家一样。很多临近的房屋被小路连接着，有些房子甚至紧挨着，在同一片屋檐下。Sarek住在这里，那位远亲以及她剩下的家人也住在这里，还有Spock大使。走廊罩着玻璃钢（clearsteel）。夜晚很安静，没有风声。只有他的脚步声在寂静中回荡。运动传感器亮着微光，总是比他的脚步快一点，像是在预测他要走的方向，或者是在指引他。他还没有拜访过大使的房间。他不曾想过。他现在也不想。

　　大使去世之后——有时他会觉得去世的是他自己，接着McCoy心理学家般的语气会出现在他的脑海中，告诉他不要这样想——他做过很多自己并不想做的事情。首先，他不想继续留在舰队，他害怕自己可能永远无法成为大使那样的人，只能试着继续他自己的工作，一种拙劣的模仿。他也非常不想参加大使的葬礼，Kirk却再三要求，说他以后会后悔，而且应当出席表达敬意，但是Spock觉得真正让他改变主意的人是McCoy。他甚至不想踏上新瓦肯，不过他知道最终好奇会胜出，甚至要多于职责的缘故。所以当头顶的照明灯不可避免地突然亮起来的时候，他发现自己站在那里是必然的。

　　大使住处的大门开了一条缝，或者是没有锁，或者他有进入的限权。他走了进去，门在身后无声地关上了。这里隐隐散发着早已燃尽的熏香气味，新家具的味道，以及这个星球本身的味道，一种陈旧而干净的味道，百万年未曾改变。当然，只过了几个月而已，但是这段时间内这里显然没有人来过。用来起居和用餐的客厅非常简朴，餐桌上放着一个PADD，闪着小小的红色光点，提醒需要尽快充电，旁边放着一支触控笔，还有一个空杯子，仿佛前不久才被人留在那里。卧室里的床收拾得很整洁，传统式的矮床，上面铺着灰色的床品，墙和地毯也是灰色的。衣服整齐地叠在衣橱里。靴子则随意地倒在墙角。Spock漫不经心地想着那双靴子合不合他的脚，但他没有试穿。另一个角落，一把里拉琴倚着墙。他走过去拨了一下松弛的琴弦，沉闷的琴声有些走调。

　　他经过卫生间时，瞥见了等身镜中自己的样子，他停下了脚步。他没有颤抖，但是胃里有种冰冷的感觉，于是他回到卧室坐在床边，这张床比他的床更加柔软。他环顾四周，看着大使每天每夜都会看到的景象。虽然他很想躺下，但他没有那样做。床边有一张桌子，上面又有一个空杯子，杯底有矿物质水干掉的污渍，一圈一圈地留在杯壁上。随着时间推移，水已经蒸发掉了。那杯水蒸发用了多长时间？

　　这张桌子有一个抽屉。Spock犹豫了。Kirk曾告诉他，男人的床头柜是神圣不可侵犯的，但这是非常人类的判断，建立在人类习惯的基础上。他打开抽屉，里面有一本书，一本真正的纸质书，非常老旧。他想着它经历了多少个星系多长时间才来到这里，然后他从外衣口袋中拿出在得知Spock大使去世那天，他在约克城（Yorktown）得到的照片盒，。他打开盒子。他认识照片上的每一张脸，即使不用看，他也记得每人的表情和细微差别。他把照片盒放在桌上，觉得它大概属于这里，可能一直都放在这里。然后他拿起那本书。

　　那是一本厚重的书，封面已经磨损得看不清了。里面的标题页写着“双城记”。Spock以前读过这本地球名著，但他还是打开翻了几页，到处都是弯折和破损，这一页有棕色的污渍，那一页染着橘色或者红色。什么东西掉了出来，咚的一声掉在地毯上。是个红色的方形片状物体，一侧有一条窄窄的缝隙，里面是金属电路。他没见过这样的科技，但那东西显然是个数据存储装置。

　　他再次环顾四周，看向了床对面的墙壁，然后直接开口说，“显示屏。”寂静之中，他的声音听上去有些陌生。墙壁闪了一下，长方形的屏幕发出微弱的光亮。他把书放到一边，检查了一遍屏幕，但是没有匹配的插口。他在客厅找到那个依然闪着红光的PADD，上面有一条他不曾见过的窄缝，但是开不了机。他把PADD放在充电台上，插上数据板，然后等待着。

　　PADD亮了起来，接着很多文件出现，所有的文件名都是非常规律的字母数字的排列组合。星历？还有别的什么？他的手指移到第一个文件上，因为犹豫，他的手有些发抖。他打开文件，那是一张照片，和他放在床头柜的那张一样。他关上了文件。下一张和第一张略有不同，每个人的位置都有一点变化，笑得都非常开心。再下一张是大使宇宙的McCoy医生的单人照，医生冲着镜头外的什么微笑着。接着还是McCoy医生，这一次是和大使的合照，大使的表情非常严肃，McCoy则难掩笑意，两人都穿着华美的长袍，跪在橘色的岩地上，身后是朦胧的红色落日，他们面对面，牵着手。Spock关上了文件。他知道那个地方。他知道那个仪式。手中的PADD不再闪烁红光，只有上面的文件，白色的背景上排着黑色的字，像是在问他敢不敢相信。

　　下一个文件命名有些不同，他打开之后，音频自动开始播放，是子空间讯息的录音。Spock听出了那个特有的低频噪音，那声音人类通常会忽略或者无法听到。

 _亲爱的_ _Spock_ _（_ _Darlin' Spock_ _）_ _——_ 温柔深情的声音，带着一点口音。他关掉了文件，在那里坐了一会儿，然后关掉PADD，取下数据板。他回到卧室，把数据板重新夹在书里，把书放回抽屉，接着把照片盒收回口袋。

　　他走到卧室门口的时候停下了。他在那里站了很长时间，双手垂在身侧。然后他回到床头柜旁，取走了书和数据板，并且在离开时带走了那个PADD。

___

**中庭**

　　Spock站在他父亲家门外的路上，刚好在传感器距离之外，门不会自动打开。里面传来不断交谈的低语声。他以为他听到了Kirk舰长的声音，但舰长或许并不在里面。或许只是他想要听到舰长的声音罢了。

　　大使和医生。这样说的话，听起来很合理。但是Spock和McCoy，就不是那么回事了。他……和……Leonard？

　　他转过身，身后刚刚灭掉的灯再次亮起，他走上另一条岔路，不是去大使家，而是去中庭，一个人工气候的玻璃温室。那里种植着所有新瓦肯土壤长不出的植物，也就是说所有的瓦肯植物都在那里。前面没有亮光，所以他知道没有人在那里。那里很安静，他可以独处。

　　中庭的门嗖的一声打开了，温暖潮湿的空气扑面而来，暖黄色的灯光在头顶亮起。McCoy医生坐在一棵厚叶植物旁的石头长椅上。

　　门在他身后关上了。Spock在那儿站了一会儿，在那极短暂的一瞬间，他不确定自己是不是——像Kirk说的那样——出现幻觉了。

　　“医生？”因为空气过于厚重，他说的话完全没有回音。中庭非常大，但也挤满了植物。脚下，头顶，到处都是绿色、黄色、红色、棕色的叶子、尖刺或者绒毛，只有一条很窄的石路在其中蜿蜒延伸。空气中充斥着香甜刺鼻的泥土和绿植的味道。

　　McCoy有些拘谨，眼睛通红。他的脚在覆着沙子的石头上来回挪动，坐姿比之前端正了些。他在这里的时间一定不短了，因为自动感应的照明灯已经灭了。他举起手中的什么东西，露出一个歪斜的笑。

　　“Spock中校，”他挪到长椅一侧，“要来点吗？”

　　Spock抑制住了想要原路返回的冲动， McCoy并不会觉得奇怪，因为Spock时不时就会躲着他或者无视他，但是自从一起被困在阿尔塔米（Altamid）星之后，他们的友谊就迅速升温。而且现在他对医生产生了新的好奇，让他感到皮肤刺痛。最终他决定交叉双臂，然后又放下了。片刻之后，他坐在了McCoy旁边。McCoy手中的东西是个随身酒瓶，McCoy又喝了一口。他没有喝醉，Spock之前注意到医生从不像登岸假期时某些舰员一样饮酒过度，但是他现在……很放松。McCoy的坐姿再次松散起来，离Spock更近些，他抬头看着天花板，透过被照亮的玻璃，夜空清晰可见。

　　“如果你保持不动，”McCoy说，“时间足够长的话，灯就灭了。可以看到星星。这就是新星球的好处。没有光污染。”

　　“新瓦肯并不新，医生，它——”

　　“你知道我说的是什么意思。”McCoy打断道，用拿酒瓶的那只胳膊轻轻碰了Spock一下。Spock接过酒瓶，但是没有喝。

　　他们沉默地坐了一会儿，直到McCoy再度开口，“我不会问你感觉还好吗，只有白痴才会这样问，但是如果，你知道的……”声音越来越小，他向前倾身，用胳膊肘抵着膝盖，搓了搓手。“我的意思是，我知道你——不，不对，我并不知道。但是我了解失去的感受，了解——”他又停下了，像是有什么难言之隐。“该死的，”他最终说道，“我的嘴不该这么笨的。”

　　Spock壮着胆子看了McCoy一眼。他的军礼服外套没有扣好，鞋子黑得发亮，发型一如既往的完美。与Spock发现那个数据板之前相比，McCoy的外表没有任何变化，但是现在Spock忍不住想要从中看出……什么？

　　“怎么了？”McCoy注意到Spock在观察他。

　　Spock伸出手绕到McCoy背后，然后越过他的头顶。“这株植物。” 那株植物的叶子厚实有光泽，Spock从茎上摘下一片新芽，举到McCoy面前，他轻轻捏着，叶芽在他指尖来回转动。两人之间的空气变得香甜起来。McCoy凑近去闻。

　　“味道像橘子，”他说，“很甜。”

　　“请尝一下。”Spock提议道。而McCoy扬起了眉毛，又嗅了两下，目光深不可测。

　　“终于打算给我下毒了，Spock？”下毒（poison）和Spock中的s音在他的舌尖停留的有些久，或许McCoy不像Spock所想的那样清醒。但是接着McCoy伸手接过绿色小芽丢进嘴里，他歪着嘴笑，额头渗出汗水。半秒钟之后他发出一个惊讶的声音，然后嗯了一声，会意地点了点头。“像糖一样。”他说。

　　“对瓦肯儿童来说，这是最接近零食的存在了。”Spock坐了回去。酒瓶依然在他手中，他决定尝一下，迅速送到嘴边喝了一小口，他皱起了眉毛，然后把它递给了McCoy。

　　McCoy笑出了声。“蜥蜴白兰地。”他懒散地耸了耸肩，慢吞吞地眨着眼睛。

　　数据板和那本书重重地坠着Spock的口袋。这件事应该告诉McCoy吗？此时此刻Spock并不知道，另一个宇宙的另一个他，另一个Spock也曾被这样的景象吸引。这个自然表露情感正在出汗的人类。这很——找不出更好的词来形容——fascinating。

　　“不好喝。”Spock评价那瓶白兰地。他把手伸进口袋，摸着那本书，然后移开了手，但没有把书拿出来。不知道为什么，他还是觉得欠McCoy什么东西。

　　“如果我还没有说过，”Spock说，即使他知道自己已经道过谢了，“谢谢你能来，医生。”

　　McCoy喝了口酒，身子向后仰，“当然。”

　　“与典型的人类社交礼节相反，我理所当然地认为你并不想来这里。”

　　“没有人想要参加葬礼，Spock。但是，你知道的。”McCoy抱着胳膊，两条腿在脚腕处交叉着，像是要将自己封闭起来。

　　“我不知道。”Spock反驳道，虽然他并不期待能够得到回答。

　　“你需要我们在这里。”McCoy脱口而出，仿佛这是明显的事实，接着他动了一下身子，把酒瓶盖好，随意地放回口袋，像是改变了自己的看法。“或者，你需要Kirk，而Kirk需要我看着他不去惹麻烦，所以……”

　　“的确。”Spock最终同意了。McCoy放松了下来，Spock不再追问似乎让他心情好了起来。灯还亮着。虽然McCoy提议他们等着欣赏星星，但自从Spock坐在他身边之后，McCoy一直没有停止移动。就连现在，他的一条腿还在来回晃。

　　“我猜你之前去过他家，是吗？”McCoy突然问道，可能只是想要换个话题，但是Spock还是感觉喉咙像是被塞住了。

　　“只有刚才去过。”

　　“但是你没去过他在地球上的家。”McCoy说，然后皱了下脸，意识到那是不可能的，“我在说什么呢，我们已经三年没回过地球了。”

　　气候控制系统启动了薄雾模式，白色潮湿的水汽笼罩在两人身上。“大使在地球上没有住所。”Spock说。

　　McCoy扬起眉毛，看了Spock一眼，然后有些内疚地移开了视线，“呃，其实有的。我帮他找的地方。我是说，他告诉我具体位置，我知道那里的地价什么的，而且他已经找好了承包商——”

　　“大使在地球上有个家？”

　　McCoy擦掉嘴上的汗水，因为空气中增加的水份更加潮湿了。“是的。”他简短地说，没有去看Spock。

　　“他向你寻求帮助？”

　　“不知道为什么他想住在乔治亚，而我的家乡就在那里……”

　　Spock觉得他知道原因。

　　“不管怎样，”McCoy继续说，“他想找个安静的地方，远离喧嚣。但不能比布莱尔斯维尔（Blairsville）更偏远。你大概可以住得那么远，毕竟你就像山中的隐士……”

　　McCoy开始喋喋不休了，当他已经说了太多的时候，他总会停不下来。很奇怪，人类常用更多的噪音去掩盖噪音。

　　打在Spock脸上的薄雾很凉，弄湿了他的肩膀，大腿上的布料，以及McCoy的外套和头发。

　　如果McCoy知道，如果他知道大使和另一个McCoy的事，他会告诉Spock的，对吗？像讲笑话一样告诉他。“你不会相信我刚才听到什么。”因为他会觉得这很好笑。他会觉得这很滑稽。

　　“很抱歉，医生。”Spock打断了McCoy有关隐居深山的无意义絮叨，然后站起身。McCoy抬头看着他，装出一副失望的样子，实际上却松了口气。“我要回到我父亲那里。”Spock说。

　　“当然。”McCoy说，坐姿松散下来，回到了Spock找到他之前的姿态。“我马上就回去，”当大门打开、走廊里的冷气打在Spock脸上的时候，McCoy大声喊道，“马上。”

___

**进取号**

　　进取号绕着瓦肯星又转了36个标准时，之后就要动身前往太阳系。他们要在大约一个月后回到地球，官方的理由是去汇报阿尔塔米事件的情况，并获悉他们的五年任务是继续还是终止，而非官方的理由，那些指挥部的长官们想要亲眼看看舰队最新的主舰。他们在回程途中，还有前往火星的任务，通过传送机的物质流投递大型太阳能板和静电过滤器，这将花费他们全部能源的0.087%，让首席工程师Scott急不可耐地想要摆脱这些货物。

　　直到他感受到曲速引擎启动时的颠簸，直到舰船脱离新瓦肯的引力，Spock才给大使的PADD再次充电。他盘腿坐在宿舍的冥想毯上，打开了第一个音频文件，他的手指悬在屏幕上，随时准备按下暂停。

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _，_

　　又是这个声音。既熟悉又陌生。调皮。温暖。

_听起来很不错是吧？我觉得以后每一条讯息开头我都会这样说，就是为了烦你。不然你怎么知道我还在意你呢？我相信你已经看过我的报告了，关于瑟塔二（_ _Theta II_ _）的情况。这里的医疗中心真是太落后了，但是工作人员很想改进一下。还有我能应付太空服。就像我告诉_ _Jim_ _的一样，我没事。别像老母鸡一样瞎操心！_

　　背景有什么吵闹声，然后McCoy压低声音向某人回话。

_不，别用_ _——_ _等我一下。_

　　过了一会儿他回来了，声音比之前要大。

_抱歉。他们派给我的这些小鬼_ _……_ _给他们发个胸章，然后在他们的名字后面加上_ _“_ _博士_ _”_ _二字，我猜舰队以为这样他们就准备好了。不说这个了，我找到你放在我行李中的袜子了。我不知道是应该表达感激，还是应该感到被侮辱了，因为你竟然觉得我会忘带袜子，虽然我真的忘了。_

　　虽然McCoy试着装出一副生气的样子，但他的语气非常深情，能听得出他在微笑。之后安静了片刻，只有呼吸的声音，接着是嘴唇微张的声音。

_我想你了。这几天我睡得不是很好，因为_ _——_

　　Spock按下了暂停，做了个吞咽动作。在他找到数据板之后的三十六小时内，他一直都在试着说服自己，他不应该听这些录音，尽管他和大使拥有完全相同的基因，他们并不是同一个人。这些留言不是给他的，因此他没有权利去听。他不应该听这些爱的表白，来自一个同样不是Leonard McCoy的男人的表白。

　　当然，他没有成功说服自己。逻辑上讲，这是时空异常的事实记录，作为科学家，他有责任去听这些录音。这些爱意的抒发对象是平行宇宙的他，这完全是巧合。他非常肯定自己作为观察者，能够客观地去听这些讯息（listen as an objective observer）。

　　客观上讲（Objectively），他错了。

　　Spock记得那个声音主人的脸，就像大使合照中的其他人一样，那个年长男人的样子他早已熟记于心。但是就在此时此刻，这一瞬间，他看到了他的McCoy医生。他突然失去了勇气。

　　文件中还有别的信息。更容易分析的信息：瑟塔二。McCoy提到了这个星球，Spock只是觉得那个星系有些熟悉。他放下大使的PADD，拿出他自己的PADD。迅速搜查之后，他得知星际联邦还未探索那个星系。他们什么时候去的？在这个宇宙中，他们还会去吗？或者问题是，如果Spock没有听这段录音，他们是不是就不会去探索那个星系了，而既然现在他听过了，他们非去不可吗？现在他知道那里有文明的存在，来自另一个宇宙的声音告诉他的。

　　这又引出了新的问题，更大的问题，不单单是人际关系问题。他还能从另一个宇宙同时又可能是他们未来的记录中学到什么？这些信息对他们这个宇宙的行为会有多大影响？这不应该是他一个人的责任。

　　在他的脑海中，McCoy的声音，他的那个McCoy，用心理学家般的声音说，“你确定不想独自拥有这些吗？为什么要告诉别人？”他对脑海中的McCoy皱起了眉毛。

　　两个McCoy。

___

**救援行动**

　　Spock打算把数据板和书一起交给Kirk舰长。他觉得Kirk会喜欢那本书的。

　　最终Spock会把数据板给Kirk。只要没有人知道，只要没有人听过，甚至包括他自己，就不会造成伤害。那本书摆在他宿舍的书架上，旁边是关上的照片盒，而那个数据板夹在书中。眼不见心不烦。

　　他们离开新瓦肯已经一周了，进取号将在20.35个标准日后抵达火星，在指挥总部的长官们能够好好欣赏她之前，Scott先生不想让她的新引擎超负荷运行。Kirk则不那么保守，在离开约克城之后不久，他就下令加速到最大曲速，“让我们看看她的本事”。所有舰桥组员都收到了提醒，只有在首席工程师睡着的时候，这项命令才可以执行。

　　现在他们以脉冲动力行驶，进行常规的引擎检查，Spock负责指挥，在α班快结束的时候，McCoy医生来到舰桥。他没有理由来这里。他几乎从来没有理由来舰桥，但是也没有规定不允许医生出现在舰桥。在葬礼之后，Spock只见过他几次，协助他研究很久之前由富兰克林号舰员记录的阿尔塔米星勘测结果，并且根据进取号被俘舰员的测量数据进行修改，即使是被关押的情况下，他们依然进行了基本调查。他还在医疗湾见过McCoy一次，一个窘迫愧疚的少尉被新瓦肯的某种昆虫咬到之后去医疗湾求医，McCoy没有见过那样的症状，Spock被叫去充当顾问。

　　不，Spock绝对没有在躲着McCoy。

　　“Spock先生。”McCoy貌似惊讶地说，他放慢了走向指挥椅的脚步，Spock坐在那里。“我以为Kirk在指挥。”

　　“如你所见，”Spock伸出一只手示意，“他不在这里。舰长有其他的事情要忙。”

　　“在理发。” 坐在通讯台的Uhura说，然后在Spock瞟了她一眼时耸了耸肩。

　　“他不是上周才剪过头发吗？”McCoy走到指挥椅旁，一只胳膊扶着椅臂靠在上面，“那小子太注重梳妆打扮了，该死的。这里是外太空又不是高中舞会。”

　　好几个工作台都传来了轻笑声，就连背对他们的Sulu也笑得抖着身子。Spock很少能够理解舰员们对McCoy幽默言辞的反应，特别是这种言辞以下犯上的时候。他能听到McCoy的呼吸声，就在他肩膀上方。进取号-A的舰桥比之前更加宽敞，但也更加拥挤，更多的设备、安全装置，以及更厚的舱板占据了更多的甲板空间。就在那一刻，对Spock来说，McCoy似乎也占据了过多的空间。

　　“有什么我可以帮你的吗，医生？”Spock不太客气地问。

　　McCoy耸了耸肩。“其实并没有。就是打发时间而已，想着来看看外面的虚无中有什么东西在游荡（what was shakin'out in the void）。”

　　“我向你保证，没有异常出现（nothing is shaking）。”Spock说。

　　“实际上，”Sulu插话道，“不明飞船靠近。”

　　所有人都转头面向各自的工作台，要么弯着腰要么倾着身，或听或看。

　　“呼叫没有回应。”Uhura首先汇报。

　　接着是Chekov。“速度非常慢，能量驱动很小。飞船似乎在漂移，长官。”

　　“谨慎接近，Sulu先生。”Spock说，“保持距离，最大倍率下观察图像清晰即可。”

　　“是的，长官。”

　　Sulu加速到最大曲速，没过几分钟就追上了那艘没有动力的飞船，在这个距离，远距离探测镜提供的图像更加清楚。

　　“是艘小船，长官。”Chekov证实了他们所看到的东西。“舰队标准来看是通讯级飞船，最多载有十几名船员。”

　　“但是舰队没有这种船。”McCoy说道，他不再依靠椅子，而是走到屏幕前，仿佛这样能让他看得更加清楚。

　　“这很明显，医生。”Spock说。就连门外汉也不可能把这种流畅的蛋形飞船当成舰队以前或者现在的舰船。那艘船几乎是隐形的，反射着周围的太空，船头和船尾没有一点光亮。如果没有扫描器，即使距离只有几千米，他们路过时绝对不会注意到它。“收到求救信号了吗？”他问Uhura。

　　“没有，长官，只有……”她说话的声音非常小，同时用一只手捂着没有戴耳机的那只耳朵，“有一种我无法识别的干扰音。”

　　“天然的干扰？”

　　“不……我觉得不是。我需要时间分析。”她转身面对自己的工作台。

　　“生命迹象？”McCoy替Spock问道。

　　“还不在扫描范围，医生。”Chekov回答他，“两分钟。”

　　舰桥非常安静，每个人都专注地看着屏幕或者计算数据。主屏幕上，Chekov操纵扫描光束闪过飞船的各个部位，勘测她的吨位、结构和布局。

　　“有曲速能力。”他大声说，“还有能源，但是不足以驱动曲速引擎。”

　　“除非他们的科技水平比我们先进得多。”Spock反驳道。

　　“是的，长官。”Chekov赞同道，“船体受损，部分区域大气泄漏。很难确认是否存在幸存者。这种结构与任何已知飞船都不匹配。他们一定来自很远的星系。”

　　“武器？”Spock问。

　　“没有我们可以识别的武器，长官。”

　　Spock伸出一根手指轻轻划过椅臂上的按钮，陷入了沉思。进取号的敌人？同在探索的飞船？还是二者都是？

　　“干扰音确认了。”Uhura说，“不是静电干扰，而是一条消息。我识别不出这种语言。电脑正在分析。”

　　“那赶紧听听吧！”McCoy脱口而出，Spock皱眉看着他。Uhura等待着分析结果，同时给了McCoy一个不满的眼神。

　　Spock呼出一口气，“请接通舰桥广播，上尉。”

　　“是的，长官。”她冲着McCoy的方位大声说道，然后呲呲声响遍了整个舰桥。

　　“这是一种语言？”摩擦般的刺耳声音让Sulu皱眉蹙额 。

　　“这是一条不断回放的短消息。”Uhura说，“每9.3秒重复一次。在大多数语言中，这段时间足够进行求救。”

　　“或者警告其他飞船。”McCoy说，“生物危害，瘟疫之类的。”

　　“发现生命迹象。”Chekov突然说道，显然被这艘神秘飞船吸引了。“据我统计一共有六个，但信号很微弱，长官。”

　　屏幕上的飞船没有放大，但是Spock知道他们离得更近了。呲呲声忽高忽低，停了下来，然后从头开始，就好像进取号到处都爬满了巨蟒。

　　“减速到四分之一脉冲，Sulu先生。”Spock说。

　　“是的，长官。”

　　“所有甲板，黄色警报。”Spock按下椅臂操控屏的按钮，警报声响起，头顶的黄色灯光不断闪烁着，让那条刺耳的消息听上去更加紧急了。

　　“我想求救信息可以关上了，上尉。”

　　“是的，长官。”Uhura欣然从之。

　　气氛沉默了片刻，让人几乎察觉不到。然后McCoy来到他身边。

　　“我请求登船。”McCoy小声说，他站在指挥椅旁边，声音轻到只有Spock能够听到。他的呼气带着一丝咖啡的味道。Spock只是抬起一边眉毛，没有去看McCoy，于是McCoy立即补充道，“我是说，你打算登船，对吗？那些人需要帮助。他们可能快死了。”他的声音抬高了一点，但是其他人没有听他说话，要么正忙于自己的事，要么就是刻意无视医生的行为。

　　“报告情况。”高速电梯门刚开了一条缝，Kirk的声音就打破了沉默紧张的气氛，他走进舰桥。“黄色警报是怎么回事——哦。”现在他的注意力完全被屏幕上的飞船吸引了。

　　Spock站起身，侧身避开McCoy，把椅子让给Kirk。

　　“飞船来路不明，有曲速能力，通讯级别，目前在漂浮，还有大气泄露。”Spock报告，“武器状况未知。除了一条未翻译的循环消息，没有与其取得联系。上尉？”他转向Uhura。

　　“还没成功。”她说，“非常像戈恩（Gorn）语，但是差别很大，翻译器需要更多时间，或者需要更多词汇。没有联系的话，可能不足以进行分析。”

　　“他没说那艘船上还有人活着。”McCoy强有力地插嘴道。

　　“多少人？”Kirk无视了McCoy违反规定的行为，也可能是因为他全部的注意力都在屏幕上。

　　“根据Chekov先生的扫描结果，”Spock说，“有六个。但这些生命信号的读数低于类人生物的生存标准，可能是异常现象。”

　　Kirk皱起眉毛，“他们有没有可能不是类人生物？”

　　“的确有可能，但是在这个象限几率很小。”

　　“那艘船不像是这个象限的。”Kirk眯起双眼，仿佛屏幕离得太远了。“这感觉有点太熟悉了，Spock先生。USS坚忍号（Indomitable）不就是这样发现Khan和他的船员的吗？那艘船上有六个残暴至极的超级人类的可能性有多大？”

　　“不太可能。这艘船不像是来自地球，或者联邦的任何其他星球。我看不到这与Khan事件的相似之处，无法就此发表看法。”

　　Kirk赞同地弯起嘴角，然后便沉默了，他显然是在考虑其他的选择。他的头发还是湿的，他心不在焉地挠着脖子，那里还有剪下的发茬。就连McCoy也礼貌地没有打扰他。沉默了整整33秒钟。

　　“Jim。”McCoy开始用最认真的“该死的我是个医生”的语气说话，接着Spock就打断了他的话。

　　“舰长，我想传送到那艘船上评估情况。”

　　“我想和他一起去。”McCoy的话在他意料之中。“不管那些人是哪种疯子，他们绝对需要帮助。”

　　“我的勘察不需要医生的协助。”Spock立即意识到他说的话也是可以料到的，并且惊叹于自己语气中的任性。

　　“你的需求和那些人的需求可能不一样。”McCoy怒斥道。

　　Kirk皱着脸摇了摇头，坐在了椅子上。

　　“Spock，”他说，“你去检查一下——”

　　“Jim。”McCoy开口说道，但是被Kirk打断了。

　　“——如果安全并且有人需要帮助，医生会立即传送过去。”

　　McCoy是否还在争论，Spock并没有听到。他已经快走到电梯了。

　　三十分钟之内，他穿着太空服走上传送台，未知飞船的情况不满足生存条件。他不像大多数人类舰员一样，反感过紧并且厚重的太空服。沉重感反而让他有种家的感觉。就连新瓦肯也不能重现瓦肯较高的地心引力。

　　他的腰间挂着相位枪和三录仪。头盔上显示屏的亮光告诉他宇宙翻译器正常运转，并且他的全部机能指标也没有问题。传送室里除了他，还有两位传送技师，McCoy医生正在戴他的头盔，眉头紧锁陷入沉思，似乎是在担心或者生气，可能是对那艘船上的船员，或者是因为身上的太空服太紧了，也可能是因为其他任何事情。McCoy一戴好头盔，Spock就按下胳膊上的按钮，接着McCoy的呼吸声传到他的耳边。

　　“通讯检查。”Spock说。McCoy吓了一跳，立即抬起头。

　　“你在我脑子里大声喊之前，就不能先说一声？”他抱怨道。

　　“舰桥已经接通了你们的频道。”Uhura的声音有些愉悦。

　　“通讯正常。”Spock说，然后又按了一下屏幕，这次打开了单向的图像传输，从他的头盔传到McCoy和舰桥的屏幕上。“图像检查。”他不带情绪地说。

　　“我看到了。”McCoy确认道，屏幕上是穿着太空服站在那里的自己。“我的天，我的样子真是太蠢了。我是个医生，不是——呃好吧，我的确是个太空人。”

　　“舰桥图像正常。”这次Uhura笑出了声。

　　“图像正常。”Spock简短地说，抑制住想要留在这里的冲动，想要询问他们如何理解此情况的幽默之处，或者这与医生的外表有什么关系。他跪在传送台上，为未知的环境做好准备。“请传送。”他说。然后传送室消失了，顷刻之间，视线里只剩下纯粹的黑暗，完全的沉寂，以及零重力的失重感。

　　他打开头盔上的灯，迅速调整姿态。根据Chekov的计算和估计，他应该被传送到类似指挥中心的地方，因为那里是生命信号所在的地方。但是Spock认为自己其实被传到了通铺宿舍。房间又长又窄，两侧摆放的应该是舱床，卵形而不是常规形状的床，但是排列方式和他见过的货船或者钻探船很像，为了在最小的空间容纳最多的人。头灯的光只有一米宽，他的视线边沿有些模糊，几米外便是黑暗。光亮之外，在两排舱床之间，只有看不到头的黑暗。他试着从跪姿直起身子，但很快碰到了天花板和地板。宿舍空间非常紧张。

　　“传送成功。”他对着通讯器说，回复他的只有Uhura，她甜美的声音在黑暗中陪伴着他。

　　“我们接收到你的信号了，Spock。”

　　Spock扶着第一个舱床，借着它向前移动，他保持着弯腰的姿势，以防他们读到的生命形式进行偷袭。在无重力的情况下，肉搏战非常棘手。

　　“没有电力，没有照明。”他说，移动着头盔上的摄像头，让舰桥能够看清他的周围。“你们应该能够看到这些舱床。”

　　“是的，中校。”Uhura说，“Pavel为他的失误道歉。”

　　“不必道歉。”他回应，朝宿舍里面移动，头盔照亮每一个舱床，然后是他的面前和身后。舱床，面前，身后，不断重复。他依然能够听到McCoy的呼吸声，与舰桥不同的是，太空服之间的通讯线路是开放的。

　　“生命迹象？”McCoy问道，声音比Spock预想得要小。

　　“目前还没有，医生。”

　　微弱的照明加上如此小的空间，搜查的进度很慢。幽闭恐惧症，或者几乎任何一种恐惧症，让很多人被舰队的太空部排除在外，不过Spock知道即使在进取号上，大多数人类都会在这种环境中感到不适。

　　舱床，面前，身后。

　　在他狭小的视线中，无论是床还是飞船，看上去都奇怪地没有色彩，在阴影中只有或深或浅的黑白灰。

　　舱床，面前，身后。

　　他的头盔撞到了他没有看到的梁。没有让他受伤，但是让他向后退了几步，不受控制地漂浮了半秒中后，他立即扶着舱床稳住了自己，但是现在他变成了仰躺在空中。他调整好姿势。

　　舱床，面前，身后。

　　“那里有什么东西。”在一阵沉默之后，Uhura突然抬高声音说道。Spock的心脏猛地跳了两下，然后他冷静了下来。“你左边二十度方向，长官。”

　　根据Spock的观察，那里什么也没有，只有靠着灰色金属墙壁的舱床轮廓，以及远处的黑暗，他向前移动，照亮Uhura所说的位置。这里的床全都一样，非常整洁，不一样的地方就像是水面上的涟漪。他靠近了点，不，那不是什么毯子之类的。那是一只纤细的小手，紧紧抓着舱床的侧边。

　　“谨慎靠近，”Uhura说，“舰长的命令。”

　　Spock不知道为什么有人认为他会用另一种方式处理此事，他推着自己向前移动。

　　他来到舱床边，看到那个生物是一种类人生物，在灯光下白得有点反光，像Jaylah一样白，但没有斑纹。就他目前的观察来看，没有任何斑纹，因为那人盖着厚重的毯子，或者穿着某种未知材料的衣物。整个身子和脑袋都被遮住，只露出苍白的脸。那人的鼻子很隐蔽，只有一条侧缝，不像人类或者瓦肯人一样有两个鼻孔。虽然三录仪告诉他这个生物还活着，即使已经奄奄一息，但是外表上没有任何活着的迹象。没有胸腔起伏或者眼部活动。

　　“告诉我，Spock，情况如何。”McCoy焦急地问。

　　“或许你应该传送过来，医生。”

　　不过片刻McCoy就在他身后显形，和Spock之前的跪姿一样。但是Spock动作谨慎从容，McCoy则以缓慢的动作慌忙地冲向他的病人，不断撞到舱床和天花板。

　　“应该是代谢停滞。”McCoy在扫描了三次之后说。Spock悬浮在医生身边，在天花板和地板之间稳住他和McCoy，让医生能够不受限制地工作。舱床纹丝不动。“很可能是自导的。我见过某些类人生物存在相似的情况，包括在场的人。”

　　Spock理解他的意思。“通过冥想，瓦肯人最多可以将代谢率升高或降低65%。或许这一种族拥有类似的能力。”

　　“不，”McCoy摇了摇头，“不止如此，更像是冬眠和夏蛰。”他不出声了，看着手中的屏幕，观察着一个器官的缓慢活动，应该是心脏，尽管扫描器已经告诉McCoy准确的数值，他依然不出声地数着心率。Spock能越过McCoy的肩膀看到透视扫描的结果，但对他来说那些只是图表而已。在进取号上，多数船员的工作Spock也能完成，甚至更加出色，但McCoy是个例外。

　　“不过。”McCoy再度开口，仿佛刚才沉默的几分钟并不存在。“我不确定用你唤醒治疗性昏迷瓦肯人的方式叫醒这一位是否合适，任何外力都可能对他们造成伤害。我们必须搞清楚，这些人为什么让自己进入休眠状态——”

　　三录仪哔的响了一下，McCoy不再说话，看着上面的数据。Spock头盔的灯光中，那个生物的眼皮动了一下，醒了过来，淡色眼睛盯着他们。McCoy再次给那个生物扫描，Spock希望宇宙翻译器已经可以正常工作了。

　　“我们无意伤害，我们是来帮助你的。”他说道，接着翻译器用克林贡语、泰拉语（Tellaran）和罗慕兰语各重复了一遍，并且将会继续翻译成别的语言，但是那个生物开始说话，于是翻译器停了下来，开始分析。

　　在冰冷的黑暗中，嘶嘶声听上去有些让人不舒服，时断时续。Spock不知道这生物原本的语调就是这样，还是说身体情况已经影响到了说话的能力。

　　“生命特征正在慢慢升高。”McCoy说，头盔面罩上的屏幕映着他的脸，“好像你的照明——”

　　就在此时，那个生物不知从什么地方拿出一个装置对准了McCoy。形状细长，看上去很危险。或者至少无法辨认，而这对Spock来说就足够了。他伸出一条胳膊挡在McCoy身前，一只脚踩着舱床，将两人带离任何武器形式的射程。在无重力环境下，他的力度被放大了。他们重重地撞到舱壁上，McCoy痛苦的哼声在两人的太空服和通讯线路中回响。但是，他意识到他还是不够快，那个外星人手中的装置开始发出低沉的嗡嗡声。Spock举起了他的双手。

　　一秒钟仿佛慢动作一般过去了。没有爆炸。没有相位脉冲，激光，或者破坏性火焰。

　　“我很抱歉。”什么声音盖过了嗡嗡声，不是McCoy，声音很机械。是那个外星生物，手中的翻译器把嘶嘶的说话声翻译成标准语，Spock误以为那是武器。“我不想吓到你们。”那人继续说，眼中有些湿润，语气满是歉意，“我们非常感谢你们的帮助。”

　　“我天，Spock，刚才怎么回事？”McCoy嘟囔道，借着他撞上的舱壁，把自己从Spock身上推开了。“我可不知道你会关心我的安危。”他小声说，“把那东西收回去。”然后他推着自己绕过Spock，朝他的病人移动。他的脑袋时不时会撞到天花板，他扶着舱床，让自己固定在原地。

　　Spock浮在那里，身体依然绷得很紧。他低头看着手中的相位枪，在他感知到威胁时被他无意识地掏了出来。他错误地解读了情况，差点在第一次接触时就误伤甚至是杀死一个生命。他慢慢把相位枪收回枪套，然后在这个狭小空间中尽可能地挺直腰背。这是他第一次感觉这身太空服让他窒息。

　　当他回到McCoy身边时，那生物还在说话，并且看上去越来越苍白了。他说的每个词都有回音，Spock这才注意到自己的宇宙翻译器终于开始了同步翻译。于是他关掉了音响，让翻译器继续录音。

　　“他们的船需要维修。”当那生物躺回去休息时，McCoy告诉他，“他们需要补充电解质，还需要有人照看。因为缠入小行星带，他们损失惨重，只能休眠等待救援。”

　　“他说他们来自哪里了吗，医生？”Spock问。

　　“是的。”McCoy说，“他们的语言我不会念，但他给我坐标了，我现在就发给你。”McCoy把一串数字输进三录仪，然后就去找另一个舱床另一个病人了。

　　数据闪过Spock的头盔屏幕，一张星际地图出现，一个双星星系，已绘星图但未被探索。白色字母闪着亮光，那个星系的名字对他来说并不陌生：瑟塔星系。

____

**观星甲板**

　　救援行动进展稳健。瑟塔飞船需要维修，恢复气压。唯一没有损坏的区域是瑟塔人（一共六个人，并且他们都是一家人）睡觉的地方。医疗湾的一个区域被封闭起来了，将气压调整到适合瑟塔人的数值，那六人一个接一个醒来了。进取号拖着他们的船飞往火星。

　　一有机会Spock就立即回到了进取号，甚至在其他瑟塔人还没被传送过来之前。那个卧铺舱房里满是医护人员，没有多余的空间给他。所以他传送到控制室，下载了那艘船的日志，然后回进取号查看。在一艘更大的飞船上呼吸流通的空气让人舒心。

　　在观星甲板可以看到那艘瑟塔飞船，被进取号的牵引光束拖着。那艘船优美的曲线映着远处的星星，在太空中看上去似乎只有若隐若现的轮廓。Spock觉得这艘船很漂亮。甚至在他得知她是仅剩的几艘之前，他就觉得她非常漂亮。

　　那艘船名为欧尼克罗（Onychron）号，飞船的日志记载了那个星球的历史，因为在离开的时候，那艘船的船员知道他们再也回不去母星了。根据日志所记，那个星系的第三颗行星——瑟塔三和距离欧尼克罗号母星最近的星球——瑟塔二，这两个星球间的大规模内战已经持续了一个世纪，最终以瑟塔三的完全毁灭收场。那颗星球是如何被毁的，瑟塔二不得而知，但是因为瑟塔二的引力，毁灭后的碎片落在了欧尼克罗号的母星，并带来了灾难性的后果。那个星系所有宜居星球都被毁灭了，几百艘和欧尼克罗一样的飞船同她一起，离开了他们的星系，寻找一个可以称之为家的地方。

　　他们的路途漫长而危险。他们面临的困境Spock非常熟悉，而他差点杀死他们种族所剩不多的族人之一。鲁莽行事不是瓦肯人的风格，也不是他的风格。或许他对抗罗慕兰人、对抗Khan以及阿尔塔米星的遭遇，让他的判断能力发生了改变。如果是这样的话，那么这是个棘手的问题。未经证明直接假定所有新种族都应视为威胁，这是不明智的。这种态度不利于友善的第一次接触。任何克林贡人都可以说明这一点。

　　而对于他的反应的另一种解释，是因为压力和迟疑，源于更加私人的性质。和第一种解释一样难以接受。

　　玻璃钢的倒影中，Spock的脸和欧尼克罗号重叠在一起。他的身后，一个身影走进门，朝他走了过来。他听到了脚步声，但是他希望那人不是来找他谈话的。

　　“就是想告诉你，”McCoy一边走近一边说道，没有等Spock转身，“Norah，也就是你找到的第一个瑟塔人，他很快就能完全恢复了。其他人也是。”

　　“谢谢你，医生。”Spock扭过头说道，然后McCoy站在了他的身后，窗上的倒影映在Spock的旁边。McCoy穿着多数人常穿在制服下面的黑色底衫，还有制服长裤和靴子，因为刚脱下太空服，他的头发乱糟糟的，这一缕是平的，那一缕却竖起来了。他身上有汗水和消毒液的味道，可能还未来得及回宿舍洗澡或者换衣服。

　　“我看了你的报告，”McCoy继续说，“关于那艘船日志。耶稣啊。”他摇了摇头。Spock依然不理解人类为什么热衷于借用神明的名字作为咒骂词。

　　“幸运的是，他们被进取号发现。”Spock说，“而不是更加危险的人。”

　　“但他们逃离行星带时还是失去了几位老人。”

　　“还有一个孩子。”

　　“是啊。”McCoy举起一只手，揉了揉他的下巴和脸颊，在安静的房间中皮肤的摩擦声音很轻，McCoy做了个深呼吸，仿佛这是他脱掉太空服之后第一次真正的呼吸。“对了，”过了一会儿他说，“他想见见你。我是说Norah。我觉得他是想告诉你，他并不在意，你……”他举起手做了全宇宙通用的武器手势，然后摆了摆手，“你懂的。”

　　“我会在回宿舍之前拜访医疗湾。”Spock尽可能平着声调说，希望这可以终止他们的对话，希望McCoy的倒影会带着那人离开。

　　结果McCoy的倒影双臂抱在胸前，踮了踮脚，时不时和Spock的倒影边缘叠在一起。

　　“你知道吗，”McCoy开口说道，声调更低也更加柔和，和那个数据板中的声音太过相似。“当我报名加入舰队的时候，我喝醉了。我告诉过你吗？”他没有停顿，Spock也没有回答的意图。“该死，Jim可能已经给你讲过了。但我喝醉时判断力很好，知道吗？特别是那时候。我的意思是，很难确定我喝醉时的决定到底是不是我真正的意愿。但那时候，通常都是我想要的结果。所以那个征兵官看了我的证书，和我握了握手。我记得的下一件事，就是和一群抱着雄心壮志的小鬼们一起坐在联邦的穿梭机上。”

　　McCoy用脚尖踩了踩地毯，仿佛那是可以移动的泥土或者石块，但那块布料一动不动。“当我开始清醒过来的时候，才反应过来给自己找了什么麻烦。我也想过在开始之前就决定退出。就在那时候，我遇到了一个比我看上去更糟糕的人。你绝对猜不到是谁。”

　　“是舰长。”Spock直截了当地说，“而且总要有人看着‘那小鬼’不惹麻烦。”

　　“哦，”McCoy的语气有些失望，“看来Jim已经给你讲过这个故事了。”

　　“舰长的故事更加简洁。”

　　McCoy深呼一口气，Spock觉得他肯定在翻白眼。“行吧，这样的话，长话短说，我可以直接离开的。我可以不通过测试，可以因病退伍，太空恐惧症什么的，见鬼，或者任何我想到的理由。但是我留下来了。不是因为我没有别的出路。我留下来因为我在乎。我在这里是因为我想要在这里，也就是说，我知道风险。Jim也知道，还有这个铁罐子里所有人都知道。下次你替别人挡枪的时候，请记住这一点。”

　　最后一句话说得很急，McCoy的语调尖了一点，他做了个深呼吸，继续轻轻地踮着脚，依然只是看着窗外。Spock不确定他是在看欧尼克罗号，还是在看Spock的倒影。

　　“我想说的是，”McCoy继续说，“大使去世了，但你没有。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛，这是他第一次转身面向McCoy。McCoy也扭头看着他，目光毫无胆怯退缩之意，眼睛像玻璃一样清澈，将他们与太空的真空和无尽黑暗隔开的玻璃钢。McCoy的脸上蓄有胡茬，表情毫不掩饰，尽管凌乱的头发让他看上去有些幼稚。

　　“我非常清楚这两件事，医生。”Spock小心地说。

　　McCoy耸了耸肩，好像他并不关心Spock是否清楚。“嗯。”他放下胳膊，转身准备离开，“我就是觉得你需要有人大声告诉你。”

_____

**舰长宿舍**

　　进取号-A的舰长宿舍比之前大了很多。两间屋子被装饰性的舱壁隔开，一个用来睡觉另一个用来起居，再加上一个相当大的私人盥洗室。更了不起的是，起居区有个小型观景窗，就像观星甲板上的一样。玻璃也可以按要求做成不透明的，因为曲速飞行时有些人会觉得窗外的景象很头晕，但Spock发现Kirk的窗户是完全透明的。在脉冲动力下，点缀着繁星的黑色幕布缓慢平稳地移动着，给房间带来一种平静感，似乎不怎么适合Spock曾认识的那个Kirk学员，但和他面前成熟的舰长非常相配。

　　“这是我在大使家中找到的。”Spock把那本书递给Kirk。现在是β班次的末尾，Kirk还穿着制服。瑟塔事件让所有人都连着值了两轮班。

　　Kirk接过那本书，疑惑地皱起眉毛。他站在复制机旁边，刚才他试图怂恿Spock喝上一杯，但被Spock拒绝了。

　　“我想你会对里面的题赠感兴趣。”Spock继续说道，与此同时Kirk走到沙发旁边。Spock知道，那个沙发不过是软垫覆盖的紧急逃生舱。进取号-A的逃生舱数量比之前那艘多了三分之一。

　　Kirk小心地拿着书，观察着几乎被撕下来的封面，然后翻到第一页。

　　“给Tim……”Kirk读着。

　　“字迹不太清楚，”Spock说，“但请仔细看。”

　　Kirk弯起嘴角，没有感觉到被冒犯，然后继续读上面的字，“给……Jim，他的……”他凑近了一点。Spock怀疑他可能已经取下了隐形眼镜。“五十二岁生日？”他抬头看着Spock，语气像是在询问。“这是——我是说，这本书属于另一位Kirk？”

　　“我假设如此。”Spock说，“根据题赠不难推断，我认为这是来自大使的礼物。这本书一定是他穿越黑洞时所带的物品之一。我想如果交给你，他会很高兴的。”

　　“这太不可思议了，Spock。”Kirk站起身，依然小心翼翼地欣赏着那本书。“你确定不应该交给博物馆吗？来自另一个宇宙的古董，我是说……这东西年代非常久远了……”不过他没有把书还给Spock，而是仔细地翻阅着，拇指抚过书脊，然后把书放在桌子上，好像那里是它的新家一样。Spock感激Kirk没有进行人类收到礼物时常有的客套，在瓦肯文化中，这只会带来相反的效果。

　　“但是，”Kirk拿起酒杯举了起来，“至少我们知道我活到五十二岁了。”

　　“在这个宇宙可能不会。”Spock说。

　　Kirk眯起眼睛，拍了拍Spock的胳膊，“感谢你的信任，伙计。”然后喝了一大口酒。

　　Spock几乎算是笑了起来。很少会有人给他这样的反应。身为Kirk的朋友，内疚和愉悦只有一线之隔。

　　“更重要的是，”Spock忍住微笑，转而说道，“这个物品。”他举起那个数据板，Kirk脸上的表情更加疑惑了。Kirk接过了来，观察着那个数据板，很快便得出和Spock一样的结论。

　　“某种数据存储装置？”

　　“正是。我只听过第一个音频文件，同时也是日期最早的音频文件。里面的信息非常敏感，涉及大使的私人生活，但同时也可能包含非常关键的信息，有关另一个宇宙未来。”Spock说得很快。他没有事先演练，但他确实已经想好要说什么了。

　　Kirk用指尖敲打着手中的数据板。有趣的是，他看上去不再疑惑了。“私人生活？”他谨慎问道。

　　“数十年的子空间讯息。”Spock说，“至少有一条表明了大使与一位船员的特殊关系。”他没有明说。实际上，他并不想讲清楚。

　　Kirk点了点头，像是理解了什么，然后转身走开几步，离Spock远了些，又喝了一大口酒，接着转过身，眼中带着歉意。

　　“和老骨头。”Kirk小声说。并不是询问的语气。

　　Spock扬起眉毛。屋内的温度突然升高了。他把双手背在身后。

　　“你知道他们的……”Spock思索着措辞。这是他意料之外的。“……关系。我可以询问你是如何得知的吗？”

　　“大使。”Kirk的语气很平淡，仿佛这是显而易见的事实。不过这的确不难理解。“在那个冰雪星球和他精神融合的时候，他什么都告诉我了，我的意思是，不是所有的事情，但他和我分享了我很多。”

　　是的。Kirk知道这件事，这是符合逻辑的。Kirk和大使之间的友谊很特殊，只是对于这件事，大使似乎只有愉悦而没有内疚。但话说回来，大使有数十年甚至上百年的时间，去理解Spock被迫在短时间内需要面对的相同情感，在他的母星和他爱的所有的一切都毁灭的短暂时间内。而让他认识到这一点的人是McCoy。

　　Kirk坐在桌边，拍了拍旁边的座位，等着Spock坐下，脸上依然带着歉意。

　　“我觉得如果他想让你知道的话，他会告诉你的。大使……”他顿了一下，“他并不吝啬分享，你只需要知道如何问。你在他离世之后才知道这件事，或许他就是想让你现在才发现。”

　　Spock陷入了沉思。“你知道这件事的时间，和认识我的时间差不多一样长。”

　　Kirk没有点头，又喝了口酒，一只手掂量着那个数据板。“听着，Spock，这对你和老骨头——我是说我们的老骨头——不算什么。我们的历史在三年前就和他们的历史岔开了。我觉得你根本算不出自那之后会出现多少变量，能让你、老骨头、我、还有进取号，让我们所有人都不一样。”

　　“我向你保证，舰长。”Spock的语速似乎有些快，“这不是我的顾虑，也不会是。”

　　Spock没有看到Kirk的反应，因为Kirk扭过脸正看着窗外，仿佛注意到了什么东西。Spock看不见Kirk的表情，但是他害怕Kirk是在微笑。当Kirk再度看向他时，表情很严肃，语气也更加凌厉。

　　“Spock，我得承认，我真的非常想听那些录音，但有一部分是因为想要窥探别人的隐私。”Kirk说。

　　“这样的坦白不太得体，舰长。”Spock在职位上加重了语气。

　　“看吧？所以说我不适合这项任务。你才适合。我知道那不是你的人生，那些讯息也不是给你的，但你和他最为相似，而且没有人比你更加正直。”

 _大使去世了，但你没有。_ 他想起McCoy的话。这些人类关于Spock的存在主义自我认知的假设开始让他厌烦了。

　　“但是额外的信息——舰长，”Spock说，想要从更加清晰的角度争论，“第一条讯息中提到了瑟塔星系存在生命。在我们找到那艘船几周之前，我得知了这件事。在那段录音中，瑟塔没有被毁。据我推测，那个宇宙的McCoy因为某种疾病爆发被派往那里。但是在这个宇宙，瑟塔已经不复存在了。这可能对我们的宇宙造成改变——”

　　“我就是这个意思，Spock。”Kirk打断他，“你知道在另一个宇宙中瑟塔存在生命，并不会影响到这个宇宙。那个星系几个月前就被毁了，甚至在你找到录音之前。你的行为没有造成任何改变。”

　　Kirk伸出手握住Spock的一只手，打开Spock的手掌把数据板放在他的手心。

　　“如果真的会造成改变，”Kirk说，“这种情报交付给谁，我足够信任的人只有你。”他合上Spock的手，深吸了一口气，这次终于露出一个微笑，“听那些录音吧，中校。这是命令。”

____

**第一条讯息**

_亲爱的_ _Spock……_

　　那个声音开始变得熟悉了。

　　他们离火星还有12.2天的路程。引擎的轰鸣声比平时高了一点，多数船员听不到，因为进取号要加速赶路，弥补维修瑟塔飞船浪费的时间，现在那艘船恢复了动力，和进取号一起飞向火星。

　　这是Spock和Kirk谈话之后，第一次有空闲时间去听那些录音，或者说是他第一次找不到任何避开命令的借口。同时也是Spock第三次听到那个称呼，却已经记住了那个语调。

_听起来很不错是吧？我觉得以后每一条讯息开头我都会这样说，就是为了烦你。不然你怎么知道我还在意你呢？_ _……_

　　这一次Spock做好准备了。现在光线充足。他没有冥想，或者穿着袍子，或者任何舒适的地方。他站在宿舍书架旁边，他给Kirk的那本书之前就放在这里，大使的PADD播放着录音。他没有坐下，来自另一个宇宙的静电干扰声和温柔的嗓音在屋子里回响。

_我相信你已经看过我的报告了，关于瑟塔二的情况。这里的医疗中心真是太落后了，但是工作人员很想改进一下。还有我能应付太空服。就像我告诉_ _Jim_ _的一样，我没事。别像老母鸡一样瞎操心！_

　　录音继续播放着，McCoy因为被他的助手打断而感到生气，对那些袜子表示感激，想念和Spock相拥而眠。Spock觉得他应该暂停，下一次再听，再等两周，但是他没有按下按钮，于是McCoy没有停顿地继续说着。

_……_ _这几天我睡得不是很好，因为你不在身边。谁会相信这句话呢？_

　　一声轻笑。

_我想过带个玩偶，摆在角落里扮成正在冥想的样子，但可惜的是，没人有那样的先见之明给我打包一个。_

　　背景有什么噪音，尖锐的哔声，接着是一声叹气。

_好了，就说到这儿吧。我想过几个小时你才能收到，所以，晚安，_ _Spock_ _。_

　　电流声突然停了下来，Spock站在安静的宿舍中，只有环境系统运转的声音和远处引擎的轰鸣声。现在他听到剩下的部分了，他觉得自己有些愚蠢，克制了这么长时间。不知道为什么，尽管他知道他的人生和大使的人生是完全不同的，但是Kirk的保证才让他真正地看到这一点。现在他相信他可以绝对客观地听这些录音了。

　　他点击PADD菜单上的下一个文件。同样的电流声响起，接着是：

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _，我们结婚吧。_

　　Spock按下暂停，叹了口气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] 标题This Must Be The Place是Talking Heads 乐队的同名歌曲。这两句是这首歌的歌词：Home, is where I want to be. But I guess I'm already there.
> 
> [2]原文是his ears were burning，这个俗语的意思是，感觉到有人在背后议论自己。
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**你个混蛋**

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _，_

_我希望你高兴了，你个混蛋。我知道有的人会临阵退缩（_ _cold_ _feet_ _），可你的问题是，你有一颗冰冷的心（_ _cold_ _heart_ _）！你可以直接告诉我，你不想和我结婚，不必逃回家清除你的情感，清除你对我的爱。因为我知道你爱我。你从来都骗不了我。_

 _所以我真的希望你高兴了。我希望你曾因为我或者任何人感受过的喜悦悲伤恐惧爱意会让你夜不能寐，让你远离涅槃（_ _Nirvana_ _）_ [1] _，或者无论你他妈的想要到达的那个境界是什么。我不知道在你加入他们的邪教之后，他们还让不让你保留通讯帐号了，不过我不会再联系你了，但这句话我一定要说：生生不息繁荣昌盛（_ _live_ _long_ _and_ _prosper_ _），你个情感废物。我会一直爱着你，直到我死的那天，但是这不代表我必须喜欢你。_

_再见了，_ _Spock_ _。_

____

**自我观察**

他开始每天听一段录音。有些时间很长，有些还不到一分钟。大多数的内容都介于非常私密的事情和非常平凡的日常琐事之间。时间跨度非常大，从追求到求婚，从拒绝到重聚。有少数录音的内容完全是工作性质的，这些录音Spock在听的时候没有任何困难，医生和大使一定曾一起进行过什么远距离的研究。

McCoy和不曾出声的“亲爱的Spock”这两个形象变得越来越熟悉，听那些录音似乎变得容易些了。Kirk说的对，他和Spock大使不一样，至少不完全一样。McCoy口中的大使似乎更加学究（pedantic）、严苛和内敛。而McCoy则更加坦诚，没有那么强的戒备心，最重要的是，他更加快乐。可能是因为年龄和经历，或者是因为他和Spock大使的亲密关系。但Spock认为还有一种可能，那拉达（Narada）事件是两个宇宙的分支点，在他们的宇宙，他的宇宙中，所有人都在某种程度上更加有所保留，这是符合逻辑的。

但是Spock发现自己会有意识地将自己的行为习惯和大使的习惯进行对比，另一个宇宙的McCoy顺口提到的那些习惯。那些McCoy想念的动作，那些McCoy知道Spock对他刚才说过的什么话会有的反应。对着他“抬眉毛”，翻白眼，双手合在一起。Spock之前从没注意过，但那些动作他都有。

他也开始观察McCoy，尽管他对医生足够了解，根据自己的经历和记忆就能直接找出相似之处。他想找到的，是他没有看到过的东西，是他从没听到过的那种抑扬顿挫。后来他意识到，那可能是只有爱人才能看出的东西。

“你知道吗，你要是有问题问我的话，直说就行了。”McCoy坐在实验室的高脚凳上对他说，看着显微镜显示屏，而没有看他，“别在这儿鬼鬼祟祟的，你都让我起鸡皮疙瘩了（heebie-jeebies）。”

现在是γ班次，实验室只有他们两人。表面上看，Spock在分析瑟塔飞船船体材料的结构组成，一种联邦从未见过的矿物，但其实他已经完成分析了。他以为他在自己电脑台前观察McCoy的行为是十分隐蔽的。

“我并未将鸡皮疙瘩传染给你，医生。或许你是从别的地方染上这种疾病。”

McCoy抬头瞥了他一眼，然后轻声笑了。

“因为安多利亚（Andorian）泥虫那件事，你是不是还在生我的气。”McCoy说，然后挺起肩膀，舒展他的后背、脖子和胳膊。“我不是故意把咖啡放在那里吸引它们的，也绝对不是有意让它们因为咖啡因狂热和赛提（Ceti）蛞蝓进行某种地盘争夺战。或许某些科学家在放置外星生物时，应该更加小心。”说到这儿他摇了摇头，一个非常人类的动作，然后弯腰在他的PADD上点了几下。

Spock从电脑前直起身子，但是没有站起来。“也可以说，某些科学家应该慎重选择放置液体兴奋剂的位置。但这不是我正在思考的事情。”

“如果我不了解你的话，我会以为你爱上我了，中校。但我知道这是不可能的，所以你不如告诉我，你脑内的齿轮出什么问题了？”

如果Spock不是瓦肯人，没有学习过如何避免公然露骨的反应，他可能会脸红。但他只是站起身走近了点，McCoy时不时扫了他几眼。

“我在考虑观察行为。”

“科学观察还是普遍观察。”

“普遍观察。社交上的观察。”

“这倒是非常具体。”

“我最近在思考，在简单的社交互动中，我们更多是在观察其他人而不是我们自己，研究他人需求和欲望，而忽略了自己。因此相比自己，我们可能更加了解另一个个体、甚至是许多个体的身体特征及行为习惯。”

McCoy停下了手中动作，皱眉看着他，看来医生听得很认真。他的工作台照明比房间的灯要亮一些，蓝色灯光衬着他的脸颊。

“那当然了。人类，瓦肯人，大多数种族，我们天生就是社会性的动物，同时也是生存者。了解你的敌人，并且同样地了解你的朋友。”

“我并没有否认观察他人是有益的。”

“有益。或者说至关重要。只有自恋狂才会随时随刻分析、观察自己。所以才会有心理学家。我们需要来自外部的看法。”

“我最感兴趣的是，个体观察自我的时间之少，”Spock说，“因此很多人在自我反省时会感到苦恼。”

“那是因为我们不希望自己的想法遭到反驳。所以人们看到自己的全息照片，或者听自己的录音，总会感觉很奇怪。”

“我从来不觉得这很奇怪。”

“你从来不觉得奇怪，只是觉得有趣（fascinating）罢了。”McCoy说，眼中带着调侃的神情，然后揉了揉他的脖子，在高脚凳上挪了下身子。“所以你刚才是在观察我？”

“不是有意的。”Spock撒谎了。

“那么你就是在避开自我观察？”

“我可以同时观察自己和他人。”

“好吧，我猜和往常一样，你依然是普遍中的例外。”McCoy说。他抱着胳膊，慢慢把高脚凳转过来，平静地看着Spock，等待Spock的反应，但是Spock什么动作也没有。过了一会儿，McCoy做了个深呼吸，接着说，“如果你完成了自我审查，或许你可以帮我看看。”他把凳子推得离工作台远了些，给Spock让位，同时揉了揉自己的眼睛，然后紧紧闭上眼睛再睁开，或许是为了增加效果做样子。McCoy补充道，“我都快看对眼了。”

Spock照做了。他站在McCoy身边，看着显微镜的目镜。McCoy向他解释来自Norah和其他瑟塔人的组织样本的独特之处，以及随之而来的难题，他的声音非常疲惫。

Spock注意到了同样的现象，也得出了同样的结论，让McCoy非常满意。他从高脚凳上站起身，伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠。

“谢谢。”他说，“说不定今晚我能睡会儿。”

“你睡不好吗，医生？”Spock问。McCoy眨着朦胧的睡眼看着Spock，仿佛Spock语气中的关心让他感到非常惊讶。

McCoy耸了耸肩。“不……大概是吧。我意思是，最近不太好。”他皱着眉说，或许对自己的诚实感到了同样的惊讶。

“如果是瑟塔细胞的独特结构妨碍你的睡眠，或许你应该早点与我讨论。”

“不只是因为这个。”McCoy摆了摆手。他开始收拾自己的工作台，从高脚凳上站起来，拿起挂在椅背的白大褂。“睡意就像笑点一样。有时候你就是得不到（Sleep is like a bad joke. Sometimes you just don't get it.）。”他歪着嘴笑，但是Spock没有笑，McCoy叹了口气。

“晚安，Spock。”McCoy说。让Spock感到惊讶的是，他希望自己能跟上医生，告诉医生他的确理解那句话的幽默之处，想要抚平医生因为担忧皱起的眉头，想要确保医生安稳入眠。

可他只是说道，“晚安，医生。”

____

**Spock** **舰长**

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _，_

_如果你喜欢的话，我也可以叫你_ _Spock_ _舰长。你知道吗，如果不是你非要去参加什么_ _kolinahr_ _仪式，也不会浪费这么长时间，但是我说这些也没有用，不是吗？不管怎样，恭喜升职。真希望我也能在场。他们刚给你安上肩章，我就会立即扑到你身上，尽我最大的努力让那些古板的将军们脸红得像六月的新娘。_

_至于你的问题，我的回答是：是的。我这儿还剩点收尾工作，然后我会搭上第一班穿梭机开始我的演艺生涯。幸好我扮医生还挺在行的，那些学员们能够得到悉心的教导。就连你也不能反驳我处理模拟伤员的方法。_

_爱你。在我回去正确地照顾你之前，照顾好自己。_

____

**去火星的一辆穿梭机**

登陆火星的流程非常繁冗。除非有政要到访或者紧急情况，否则不能直接传送进入火星一号（Mars Prime）的穹顶——火星一号是目前运行中最大的聚居地——只能传送到主穹顶和子穹顶外面。只有火星人操纵的穿梭车可以通过一系列的空气锁、检查站、扫描站进出子穹顶，那里有公共交通和穿梭车租赁服务，外来人员只能降落在距离穹顶很远的地方，还要经过详尽的检查，核实乘载的旅客和货物。

作为太阳系最古老的地球外殖民地（off-Earth colony），火星从久远历史的惨痛教训中吸取经验，当地球勉强从战争中存活下来时，这里仍是人类太空狂热者心中的希望。火星人多疑固执，足智多谋。所有火星人都是这样。Spock认为火星人反叛的天性非常具有讽刺意味，因为他觉得这些性格都是人类特质，但是火星很快就从地球血统中疏远了，在殖民地最开始建立的时期就要求独立。火星和地球之间没有爆发战争，完全是因为当时的厌战情绪，以及地球资源的减少。虽然现在两个星球贸易关系非常紧密，但是火星人摆脱的家乡依然是他们最大的阻力。

地球和真空的宇宙，是火星最大的对手。

只要通过了防卫系统，只要你得到了进入穹顶的限权，从而得到他们的信任，火星人是非常好客的种族。相比地球，火星是这一区域内更受欢迎的登岸假期星球，当然想要回家的地球人除外。地球发展得更加理智而严肃，火星则依然保留着派对精神。

当然，进取号不必登陆，在物质流中存放了一个多月的穹顶部件和大型空气过滤器也不必送到星球表面。在进取号绕火星轨道运行期间，负责指挥的Scott毫无疑问已经计算过载货这么长时间所使用的能量，并且给所有愿意听的人讲解过为了投递货物他花费了多少精力。

在此期间，很多船员都乘穿梭机到火星进行短暂休息，包括Spock以及很多舰桥组员，之后他们就要回到地球参加听证会。这是一种老式的公共穿梭机，与进取号-A相比落伍了许多，不算宽敞，但很整洁。他们乘坐的那辆穿梭机坐满了人，进取号船员三五成群地坐在一起，少数平民夹在中间。他们都没有穿制服，就连Spock也没穿，但是任何门外汉都看得出来他们属于某种团队。

Kirk站在穿梭机后方，倚着竖直的扶手杆，不想打扰他的船员，毕竟现在是休息时间，但还是有不少人在他旁边就座或者站立，包括Spock。舱内交谈讨论的声音此起彼伏。Spock能轻松听到离他最近的那群人的声音。

 “第一个穹顶是用冰做的。能隔离辐射。只要找到水源，这是非常迅速的办法。但是冰不适合大型穹顶——”

"所有地球小学生都知道。这些知识在郊游的时候老师都会讲。"

“别代表所有人，我就没去过火星。”

“那你可以去参观冰穹顶，但是我更喜欢地下殖民地。”

“别听她的。来火星可不是为了上历史课，而是为了攀岩。奥林帕斯（Olympus）山。太阳系最高峰。”

“只有我仅仅是想要享受踩在地面上的感觉吗，或许再加上泳池？”

“这个时候游泳就别想了，就连穹顶里面的温度也不够高。热水浴缸倒是可以，一边欣赏——”

穿梭机在进入大气层时突然颠簸了一下，胃里下沉的感觉让进取号的船员们都发出一声惊呼，但是接着他们全都笑了起来，他们相信这艘飞船不会有问题，于是便继续聊天了。

“我敢打赌Spock先生能打败你，医生。” Riley少尉在车的另一边大声说，显然是想要让Spock听到。Riley是少数不害怕Spock的船员之一。他和Sulu、Chekov、McCoy一起坐在前方靠墙的位子上。

“我应在什么技能上赢过医生？”Spock稍微抬高了一点声音，多数船员都在安静地听他回话。

“扑克。”Riley说，“我们在说医生在赌场一定能大有作为。我们都赢不了他，但是我敢打赌你可以，长官。”

“就凭你的运气，Kev，”Sulu说，“如果我是你，我可不会押太多钱。”

大家突然哈哈大笑起来，就连混在其中的平民也笑了起来。

“医生真的非常擅长？”Spock问道。Kirk曾教过他怎么打扑克，他觉得有些无聊。“我以为扑克只是碰运气的游戏。”

McCoy之前在和Sulu一起大笑，他耸了耸肩。和少尉们坐在一起，穿着旧皮衣和牛仔裤，不知为何让他看上去年轻了些。他歪着嘴露出一个微笑。“好牌坏牌是要碰运气，但是读懂对手的想法靠得是技巧，Spock先生。”

“医生能读懂任何人的伪装。”Riley说。

“任何人？”Kirk问道。所有人惊讶地看着他。因为没有穿制服，他们似乎忘记了舰长也在这辆车上。“我上周赢你了。”

“情况不一样。”McCoy坐直身子争论道，然后意识到所有人都看着他。“算了吧，当我没说。你的舰桥组员不会虚张声势又不是我的错。”

又是一阵欢笑。McCoy站起身，拍了拍Riley的肩膀，然后走向穿梭机后方，与一位非常想与舰长搭讪的文书士交换了位置，来到Kirk身边。车内的交谈声再次响起。

“我年纪太大了，不能再和小鬼们坐在一起了。”McCoy嘟囔着，倾身在Kirk耳边低语，不过Spock听得非常清楚。“他们甚至威胁要带我去跳舞。”

“我怎么不知道你还会跳舞，老骨头。”

“我不跳，所以才是威胁。”

“是你说的，下船休息放松对所有人都有好处。”

“我跳舞对任何人都没好处。”

穿梭机在穿过空气锁时突然减慢了速度，McCoy倚着墙，没有抓任何扶手，他一下子失去了平衡，向前倾倒。Kirk和Spock都伸出胳膊去扶他，不过McCoy立即就抓住了文书士头顶的扶手杆。

“看到我的平衡感有多差了吧？”McCoy轻声笑着。Spock立即收回胳膊，和他伸胳膊时一样迅速。但是Kirk没有收手，而是拍了拍McCoy的肩膀。穿梭机再度加速，McCoy一只手抓着扶手杆。

“你们两个打算怎么火星冒险？”McCoy问，“你要去见高层人物吗，Jim？”

Kirk耸了耸肩，“我要代表瑟塔人去大使馆开会，之后就自由了。Spock邀请我一起去远足，但是我想留在那儿观看新穹顶的安装。我见过很多穹顶，但那是从来没见过它们是怎么拼起来的。”

“听起来真有趣（fascinating）。”McCoy的语气听上去像是在说反话，然后他转身面向Spock。“远足是吗？”他问道，但是Spock没有回答，Kirk之前的话已经提供了必要的信息。而且从McCoy的语气来看，他显然是想挑事。他知道他的McCoy是这样，也知道另一个McCoy是这样。“我很惊讶你会选择好好利用登岸假期， Spock先生。我非常欣慰，但更多的是惊讶。”

Spock还是没有回答。他反而问道，“为什么舰长不一样？”

突然改变的话题让McCoy不解地皱起眉毛。

“扑克游戏。”Spock解释，“你说舰长不一样。”

穿梭机再次减速，向前颠了一下。这一次所有人都做好准备，扶稳了自己，McCoy也没怎么移动。“这个嘛，”他把空闲的那只手揣进外套口袋，漫不经心地说，“这小子所有心思都写在脸上，所有动作都是他的伪装，也就是说，他所有的肢体语言都不能相信。”他说的时候用胳膊肘捅了捅Kirk，仿佛这是什么他们之间共享的笑话。

穿梭机开始加速，所有人都向后退了一点。

Kirk摇了摇头，“因为我比任何人都了解他，我知道怎么让他读不懂我。”

“你是说没有人比你更了解McCoy医生，”Spock问，“还是说，在你认识的所有人之中，你最了解医生？”

Kirk眯起眼睛。McCoy则笑出了声。

“第一个。”Kirk说，然后得意地笑了，“或者两个都有。”他转向McCoy，“所以我觉得Riley说错了，Spock也非常了解你，老骨头。”

Spock注意到McCoy在看着他，眼中带着愉悦，但接着McCoy慢慢收回目光，耸了耸肩说道，“不，我已经知道Spock的伪装了。”

现在换成Kirk在端详Spock，或许看得太过仔细了。Spock想起Kirk之前承认他想要听来自另一个McCoy的录音，是因为想要窥探隐私。Kirk知道这件事之后，观察Spock和McCoy他们之间的交流多久了？他在找什么不存在的东西吗？他看到了什么他们没有看到的东西吗？

“什么样的伪装，医生？”

McCoy弯起嘴角，慢慢转眼看向Spock，“说出来就不好玩了，Spock先生。”

穿梭机突然开始晃动，减慢了速度，因为反向推进，车身左右颠簸了两下，接着平稳地落在地上。液压系统的嘶嘶声和穿梭机突然的静止让所有进取号船员都发出一声欢呼，那些平民则站起身挤到门边，这似乎是他们的日常通勤。或许的确是。然后铃声响起，门上的红灯变绿，门嗖的一声打开，另一边就是火星了。

_____

**创世星（** **Genesis** **）还活着**

_Spock_ _……_ _我……亲爱的_ _Spock_ _。_

_我们丢下你了。我不知道怎么回事，但是你已经不在了。我知道发生了什么，我知道你是为了救我们，你当然会那样做，你个该死的白痴。但是我不知道我怎么能……_ _Jim_ _怎么能……_

_Khan_ _死了。创世星……大概还活着。我甚至能听到它成长、变化的声音，在我回到宿舍的时候……而你不在这里。我不能……我不敢相信我再也见不到你了。逻辑上讲……你会高兴的，是吗？我想要讲逻辑……算了。逻辑上讲，我再也见不到你了，但是我不相信。让否定阶段_ [2] _见鬼去吧，我知道我们还会再见面的。我必须……好像……有什么我必须要做的事？_

_我想我可能是疯了，_ _Spock_ _。就好像你还在这里，像是就在嘴边却又想不起来的词……_ _Spock_ _……_

_我累了。我这几天有些嗜睡。我想一定是你做了什么……让我需要……_

_我爱你，_ _Spock_ _。我会再见到你的。_

_____

**火星一号**

火星和瓦肯有很多不同之处。比如说低温。尽管穿着保暖的太空服，Spock依然能够感受到空气的寒冷。现在火星是冬天，而且Spock在日出之前就出发了，岩石上的霜还没化。还有较低的地心引力，也提醒着他，这里并不是家乡，每一步都轻松容易，尽管他已经走了很长时间。

当然，还有他必须穿太空服这件事。

但是当太阳升起，黑色的天空慢慢变成浅棕色，然后是朦胧的深赭色，最终在中午时分变成带着玫瑰粉的橘色，他觉得……不是母星，但是这样遥远寒冷的地方也比新瓦肯更有说服力。

根据头盔屏幕上的数据，他已经朝着日出的方向走了六个小时，脚下踩着红色的泥土和岩石，偶尔会看到遗弃的穹顶、飞船骨架、太空服，远处的群山只有棕色的轮廓，映着颜色浅一度的天空。没有别的东西了。只有PADD中的声音陪着他。

他转过身，看着地平线上火星一号发光的穹顶，在偏光中如薄纱般透明，干裂的泥土和碎石上印着他的脚印。回去的路依然漫长，除非他叫来一辆在穹顶外行驶的穿梭车。头盔屏幕连着那个PADD。“重播？”，显示屏问他。但是他不愿再听到McCoy心碎绝望的声音。不管“创世星”有多神秘，不管它到底是什么，大使令人费解的死亡已经让他非常好奇了。

“下一个文件。”他对屏幕说。

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _，_

_我敢肯定这次绝对没戏了。你魅力十足的丈夫又吓跑了一位承包商。房子已经盖好一半了，就是我的头顶还没有屋顶，也没有可以让我喝杯咖啡的复制机。我怎么会知道叫他白痴懒鬼会让他生气？如果他不想被那样叫的话，就不应该表现得像个蠢货！看来等到下个千禧年我们才能搬进来了。_

_没有墙至少代表景色不错。希望你在希卡尔（_ _ShiKhar_ _）_ [3] _看到景色能有这里一半美。我说不出你父亲苏醒过来我有多高兴。抱歉我不能陪着你，我只是……我只是需要在熟悉的地方待一会。能让我……呃，能让我找回自己。不过我很快就能见到你了，我保证你回来的时候，房子就可以住了。就算非得让我去给白痴承包商道歉！_

_告诉你的母亲我说了你好（_ _howdy_ _）。就这样说。别说“_ _McCoy_ _致以问候”或者她知道绝对不是我说的什么废话。她一直都很喜欢我的南方魅力。_

回放结束了。没有解释。没有谈到Khan或者“创世星”，也没有任何有关Spock大使复活的信息。他检查了一下日期。距离Khan事件已经过去超过一个标准年了。很多录音都是这样，中间隔着很长时间，内容几乎没有任何联系，或者有时内容非常令人费解，但同时又非常吸引人。但是没有一个像现在这样挑起他的好奇心。他打开另一个文件，在他之前创建的时间轴中添加新的日期和录音的概要，两个时间之间的空隙让他皱起眉毛。想要完整的记叙需要进行大量推论。

还有McCoy……McCoy认识他的母亲。在他的宇宙中，他们从未见过面。他们永远都不会见面了。

“重播？”屏幕问他。他重新听了一遍录音，仔细听取之前可能错过的细节，然后继续向前行进。

在返回火星一号的路上，一条讯息的提示音盖过了他正在听的录音，那是一段近距离的通讯录音，内容是晚餐吃什么。一条“收到讯息”的提示出现在他的显示屏角落。这是意料之外的。穹顶内外的信息传输只能通过火星官方的频道，或者需要通讯许可证，他的船员都没有这个证件。来自进取号的讯息会直接发到他的通讯器上，可是他的通讯器不在身边。更重要的是，这件太空服是租来的。他在租用时只提供了他的名字和身份证件，只有访问过租赁商店的数据库才能知道如何联系上他。

“打开讯息。”他说，接着录音自动暂停了。那条短信出现在他的屏幕上。

 _James_ _T_ _._ _Kirk_ _舰长受伤。情况紧急。火星医疗总部。_

发件人是医疗总部，这是来自官方的通知。作为大副，他无疑是Kirk的紧急联系人。其他船员知道吗？有人和Jim在一起吗？

在他读完讯息之前，他已经迈起了脚步，但是在低重力环境中，奔跑需要另一种的步法、姿态和步幅。他知道这一点，但是他的两条腿似乎没有大脑那么冷静，在刚开始的时候，他的腿难以协调。他踩了几下空气，摔倒之后扶住了地面，却把自己推到了半空中，接着慢慢下落。他落到地面上，跌跌撞撞地站起身，因为摔倒浪费了这么长时间，他感到有些挫败。等他站起来之后，他开始向前跑，踏着地面，悬浮一段距离，逐渐加大步幅。没一会儿他就越跑越快，不再悬空得太高，向远处亮着乳白色光的穹顶跑去。

56分钟之后，他通过了第一道空气锁，走过身体扫描器，证明他和十小时前离开的那个人是同一个人，缓慢的速度让他有些不耐烦。经过第二道空气锁时，他迅速脱掉了租用的太空服，甚至差点把身份证件和PADD忘在里面。守卫和助手已经习惯了那些去外面观光的游客，Spock的急躁让他们立即警惕紧张起来。他在空气锁的玻璃上看到了自己的倒影，他能理解他们的迟疑。一个满身是汗气喘吁吁的瓦肯人，发型凌乱衣衫不整，黑色底衫和裤子上没有任何身份徽章。就连他也不会相信自己的。但是接着他给他们看了来自医疗中心的讯息，他们立即给他放行了，甚至还让他搭乘了警卫悬浮车。

他在医疗中心的走廊中碰到了Chekov。如果Chekov没有叫住他的话，他根本就不会注意到Chekov。

“我当时和他在一起，Spock先生。”Chekov走到墙边。Spock不情愿地跟上了，这里不是他想去的地方。

“在穹顶的施工现场。有个起重机——发生故障。如果是在地球上，就算穿着太空服，他也会被压扁的。另一个人死了，一个工人。”

Chekov看上去非常疲惫，眼眶发红，双眼布满血丝，说话时有一点透不过气，就好像他刚刚也在奔跑。

“我们一整晚都在看他们施工。我们看到了日出。”他补充道，看上去有些茫然。

“他在哪里？”Spock问。

Chekov报了房间号，Spock说Chekov应该回去休息，他知道在这种情况下，这是人类会对其他人类说的话。而且现在他知道自己要去的地方了，他只想尽快去到那里。

当他来到病房的时候，Sulu和Rand刚被赶出门，赶人的那人正是McCoy。

“他需要休息和新鲜空气。”McCoy大声抱怨着，似乎没有考虑会不会打扰到休息的人，然后他看到了Spock。

“老天，你怎么了？”他问道，但是没有等Spock回答，而是直接回到房间内，门依然开着。Sulu朝Spock点了点头，Rand在说“哦，Spock先生”，紧接着Sulu就把她拉走了。

Kirk躺在病床上，床头的屏幕闪着他的生命体征。除了头上的绷带，他看上去非常健康。他可能只是在睡觉。

McCoy看着屏幕，在一个PADD上写着什么。偶尔他会碰一碰Kirk的手腕、脖子、额头，轻轻举起一只胳膊，或者撑开眼皮用手电筒照亮。Spock怀疑这些检查的结果和屏幕上的数据没什么区别。但是他想他可以理解。他希望他也有同样的借口可以触碰躺在床上的身体。但他只是站在床尾，双手背在身后。

 “他稳定了吗？”Spock问道，声音出奇地平稳。

 “他的心率平稳了，如果你问的是这个的话。没有严重的失血，一切都在控制范围内。瘀伤和断裂的肋骨都治好了，但是脑内有肿块，我们一直在监测。他还没有恢复意识。还有，他的发型毁了。”McCoy没有看他。Spock不知道McCoy是不是在刻意回避他的视线，还是说McCoy不愿把视线从Kirk身上移开，仿佛照看的目光就是治病的良药。

“事故是什么时候发生的？”

“今天早上。”

一位护士走了进来，绕过Spock，像McCoy一样看着屏幕，然后用同样的方式给Kirk检查。

“能给他再来个加热器吗？”McCoy问她，“他的体温有明显波动，这里冷得像冰窖一样。”

“我会通知他的医生。”她依然在她的PADD上记着东西。

“该死的，我就是他的医生。”McCoy的声音有些沙哑。

她紧闭双唇看着他，然后转身离开了。

现在Spock离得近了点，他能看到McCoy没有剃须的脸颊和充血的眼睛。他之前见过医生这个样子。在Khan事件[4]之后。他想起在另一个宇宙，大使的宇宙中，让McCoy痛哭流涕哀悼的人，不是Kirk，而是他自己。

“医生，你在这里多久了？”

McCoy看了一眼墙上的表，但接着又转向了Kirk，“自从他来到这儿。我之前就在这里。医学院的同学是这里培训部门的主管，我一整晚都在对新生婴儿说话，直到Chekov联系我。你到底去哪儿了？”这一次他终于看了Spock一眼，一个谴责的眼神，接着视线又回到了Kirk身上。

Spock保持声音平稳。“我在通讯范围之外。虽然我相信你寻找指责对象，只是出于对目前无能为力处境的沮丧，但是我承认，我应该在这里陪着他。”

McCoy长长呼出一口气，摇了摇头。他咽了口唾沫。“不是为了他，是为了船员们，为了……”他顿住了，紧锁的眉头舒展了些。他移开视线，放下PADD，拿起了另一个装置，一个深层组织扫描器。“你说的对，除了等待，我什么也做不了。”

Spock也一同等待着。傍晚变成黑夜，黑夜变成清晨。医生和护士定期来查房，给他们讲些他们已经知道的情况。船员们来来往往，Spock告诉他们最新进展，McCoy一直在监测Kirk的状态，偶尔会离开一小段时间。Spock想着他应该是去卫生间方便了。然后McCoy回来时，会用新的方法给Kirk检查，但得出了结论都是相同的。

Spock出去给医生拿了些吃的。他来到Kirk病房门口的时候，听到里面有低语的声音。他安静地走进门口，看到McCoy坐在沙发上，低着头，双手合十，在昏暗的房间中祈祷。Spock沉默地回到走廊，等着祈祷的声音停下。他回到病房时，弄出了很大的动静，用他从来没用过方式拖着脚走路，然后把食物放在医生旁边的托盘上。现在医生倚着沙发背，双手放在大腿上。他看上去累到了极点，无精打采（boneless），不加掩饰（unselfconscious），Spock想起上一次看到McCoy这样的状态，是在新瓦肯的花园中。

McCoy没有碰那些吃的。Spock挺直腰背坐在他身边。环境装置在他们上方吹着冷气。只有床头的屏幕和床尾的照明灯有亮光。空气中满是消毒剂的味道，还有Spock带给McCoy的苹果汁气味。

“你从小就知道逻辑是真正的道路，对吗？”McCoy突然说道，声音沉闷，他没有等Spock的回应，“就像我从小知道，无论我对此有多大的质疑，有一个全知全能的神明看着所有的凡人。”

“我道歉，如果我打断——”

“我只是想说，那不是愚蠢，只是习惯罢了，就像你的逻辑一样。”

“我想是的。”Spock勉强承认道。现在不是咬文嚼字（pedantic）的时候。

“我想现在无论逻辑还是上帝都没用。”McCoy向前倾身，用手揉了把脸，他透过指缝说道，“他不可能就这样离开。他之前干过那么多傻事，不顾后果地直面所有外星人，无论他们是想亲他还是杀他，在宇宙中到处窜，在Khan事件和阿尔塔米事件中幸存下来, 还有Kodos，天哪，甚至是他父亲牺牲的那一仗。火星上的施工事故绝对不是这小子离开的方式。”

他的声音很轻，没有怒意，也没有什么抑扬变化，就好像他只是说给自己听的，尽管Spock就在他身边。

“你曾告诉我，”Spock轻声说，昏暗的光映着McCoy的身影。“对死亡的恐惧是让我们活下来的动力[5]，但是我认为你并不惧怕你自己的死亡，医生，你害怕的是其他人的死亡。”

McCoy把手放在大腿上，坐直身子，耸了耸肩，皱眉说道，“又不是只有我一个人这样。”

黎明之前，Uhura走进房间，她看到Spock还坐在沙发上，McCoy倚着他睡着了。Kirk依然躺在床上。

Spock伸出一只手指放到嘴边，示意安静，然后用标准手语打招呼。

 _你怎么了？_ Uhura打手势回应。

 _沙虫，_ 他说。他们曾经的一个玩笑。

Uhura笑了起来，然后扬起眉毛示意McCoy的方向，McCoy倚着Spock的身子。 _你看上去很舒服。_

 _舒适由心而生（_ _Comfort_ _is_ _of_ _the_ _mind_ _），_ 他说。因为很多词需要用两只手才能表示，他只能用一只手将单词拼出来。实际上，McCoy压着的那条胳膊已经被压麻了。

她翻了个白眼，然后走到Kirk身边。 _他看上去还不错，_ 她说， _你知道他情况如何吗？_

_除了等待，没有别的办法。_

_他们送他来的时候我也在，流了很多——_ 她停下了，摇了摇头，咽了口唾沫，她发出唯一的声音是她的靴子踩着地板上的声音。 _我很高兴现在你在这儿。_ 她在那里站了一会儿，看着他，然后看了看屏幕，接着冲Spock露出一个微笑，看到McCoy俯卧的姿势，她摇了摇头。

 _照顾好他_ ，之后她就离开了。Spock不知道她说的“他”是哪一个。

门关上的时候，McCoy开始慢慢醒来。先是呼吸的变化，平稳温暖的呼吸打在Spock的脖子上，然后呼吸加快，声音也变大了。McCoy的脸颊蹭过Spock的颈肩连接处，鼻子蹭过Spock的下巴和耳朵。他还在睡觉吗？Spock转了下头，只转了一点，皮肤和皮肤之间轻轻擦过，他放在McCoy肩膀上的手反射性地收紧了。McCoy的脸又动了一下，像是在寻找什么。Spock感觉唇瓣贴上他的喉咙，长长的吸气，然后是轻柔的呼气，温热又潮湿。

生物床响了一下。McCoy僵硬了一整秒，然后像弹簧一样从沙发上跳起来，打翻了已经冷掉的食物，他立即来到Kirk床边，扫描器已经拿在手中，他读着屏幕上的历史监测数据，目不转睛地看着Kirk。

 “快醒来吧，小子。”他话音刚落，Spock站在了他的身后。

床又哔的响了一声，金色睫毛动了几下，露出了蓝色的瞳孔。

McCoy笑了起来，“老天啊，小子，你吓坏我们了。”

Kirk皱起眉毛眨着眼睛，沉默了一会儿。

“谁……”Kirk说，嗓音干涩，他咽了口唾沫，再次开口，“你是谁？”

McCoy哽住了，然后怒吼道，“如果你在耍我玩，Jim Kirk，我会亲自杀了你！”

Jim露出一个困倦的微笑。

_____

**去攀岩**

_亲爱的，_ _Jim_ _他疯了。他开始攀岩了。在他这个年龄！那么多蠢事中，他选了攀岩。我想这就是把星舰舰长困在地面上太久的危险之处。他说下周他就降职为舰长了，我告诉他我们会和他一起去的。总要有人劝他放弃，或者在出事的时候把他救回来。_

_或许是因为提前衰老。我告诉过他，老是传送来传送去，总有一天会把我们的脑子搅乱的。我很庆幸你还没有开始出现这种疯狂的想法。但我想这就是和瓦肯人结婚的好处，等你中年危机的时候我就已经死了！甚至还不到那时候。老天，我们开始得真的太晚了。_

_抱歉，我猜我的空闲时间太多，让我变得多愁善感了。我去看妈妈的老房子了，已经不成样子了。我不该那么长时间都不管它。可能这就是我伤感的原因。我从没想到会看到它变成废墟，我以为那房子会和多年前一模一样。记忆保持的方式真是好笑。_

_我在看你的直播。只要你不加班，我们晚餐时间就能见面了。哦对了，差点忘了，_ _Joanna_ _也要来。她想给你个惊喜，但我知道你讨厌惊喜。_

____

**地球及地球轨道**

一个标准周之后，进取号在午后离开火星，经过短途航行来到地球的轨道。多数时间都用来办理火星官方的离轨手续，以及进取号的常规检查，还有长时间在太空探索的星舰回家时的欢迎仪式，盛大的场面倒是配得上这艘最新的旗舰。

那天晚上进取号举行了舰长晚宴，舰队的高官们大吃大喝，和舰上的高级长官进行尴尬的对话，或者坚持让Scott先生解释这艘舰船的精密复杂之处，尽管对此一窍不通，他们还是会一边点头一边说“没错”或者“她一定很完美。”

之后是有关阿尔塔米事件的任务报告会，有些报告是单独进行的，也有些他们需要一起参加，汇报人员包括全部的舰桥组员和高级长官，以及行动中主要牵涉到的人，甚至还有几个他们在约克城调用的新人。

 “为什么我觉得又要被审问了？” McCoy嘟囔道，他和Kirk、Spock还有其他几人一起朝传送室走去，准备传送到地球表面。

“因为某种程度上说，的确是这样。”Kirk边走边说，举起手整理头发，想要遮住耳朵上方一块裸露的皮肤。并没有完全遮住。“我们丢了一艘星舰，他们总要问明白怎么回事。指挥部还要决定我们的探索任务是继续还是终止。”

 “我以为约克城的审判已经足够了。”McCoy抱怨道。接着传送室的门开了。

 “我必须赞同医生的看法。”Spock说，“一次宣判我们无罪的调查是足够的。”

他们站上传送台，每人找了一个位置。

 “那次是一位上将和一个官员讨论组。”Kirk说，“这一次全部上将都有话说，不过他们没法定我们的罪。”

 “典型的人类行为。”Spock说，“为了自己的娱乐而评价别人”

McCoy讥讽道，“那他们可以用他们的屁股娱乐我的靴——”

 “传送。”Kirk说。

那是漫长的一天。Spock一上午都被困在一个房间里，一个军官根据Spock在约克城的证词不断向他提问，另一个军官监测着录像机，两人似乎都对他说的话不感兴趣。午餐休息时间，他没有见到其他船员，他觉得他们都被单独隔开了。非常可笑的行为，如果想要串供，他们之前有几个月的时间去捏造事实，分开半小时有什么用呢？

下午的时候，Spock被带到一个非常宽敞的圆厅，房间的外围是一排排的座椅，中间摆着几张半圆形的桌子，十几个舰队官员面无表情地坐在那里。而他身边是Kirk舰长，Kirk旁边是Sulu和McCoy，Uhura坐在他前面。这一区坐的都是进取号船员。

听证会开了很久。就连Spock都没有足够的耐心和兴趣听完全部内容，相同的内容他已经听过不止一次了，有些报告是他亲手写的。于是他把注意力放在他制服长裤上的绒毛，Kirk右手拇指被啃过的指甲，Uhura完美的马尾辫，根据30厘米边长正方形分区计算出地毯上有多少个八边形，并且估计了整个房间的面积。

有一次他听腻了那个白头发的上将朗读的约克城损失清单，他发现McCoy在看他。McCoy耸了耸肩，做了个暗示“喋喋不休”的手势，翻了个白眼。然后Sulu用胳膊肘怼了McCoy一下，McCoy便移开了视线。

就像Kirk说的一样，他们不能给他们按任何罪名，而有关他们的任务是否继续的决定还悬而未决，所以听证会结束的时候，所有人都在环顾四周，仿佛没有人理解整个会议的意义。然后刚才质疑他们全部行为的同一群人，走过来拍了拍他们的肩膀，祝贺他们死里逃生。

晚餐时McCoy的举止也是如此，他坐在Spock对面。Spock发现有两次McCoy都在看着他。第一次McCoy只是微笑并举起杯子，第二次则移开了视线。

“我见过大使。”晚餐之后，一位名叫Horace Paisley的身材瘦削的中将，在观景甲板对Spock说，“在他把所有心血都用来建设新瓦肯的时候，我见过他一次。非常正派的人。”

“他的确为人正直。”Spock的语气非常礼貌，尽管Horace长着黄色的小胡子，以及让Spock反胃的吸烟者的口气。

“他这一辈子见过的事情一定非常有趣，甚至穿越了宇宙。”Horace继续说，“仅仅是在我们的宇宙，他取得的成就已经很难被超越了。你觉得这样的前景吓人吗？”

Spock慢慢眨眼，“什么样的前景，中将？”

 “相提并论什么的。我是说，如何达到那人的高度。”Horace庄严地摇了摇头，“那么大的压力，我觉得我可不行。”

“那么对我们两人来说幸运的是，追求如此卓越榜样的人不是你。”

Horace皱起了眉毛，然后有人把饮料洒在了他的身上。

“我的天哪，非常抱歉。”McCoy的口音比平时厚重了点，用餐巾纸不断擦拭着Horace的制服外套，“你知道的，我们这种傻大个就是这样，才回到地面一天，就走不稳路了。”

Horace立即抢过那张纸巾，小声咒骂着离开了。McCoy的表情立即从愧疚和微醺变成了清醒和狡猾。他冲Spock露出一个微笑，一只手揣进军礼服口袋。他踮了踮脚。

“别听他高谈阔论，Spock。别听他们任何一个。”McCoy举起酒杯示意整间屋子。

“我没有这样的意图。实际上，我正打算离开。”Spock说。McCoy得意地笑了。

“我和你一起走。”

两人来到走廊，在外面走走停停的人很少，他们都在亲昵地交谈。Spock觉得有些愧疚，留Kirk一个人在那里招待客人，不过那是他身为舰长的责任。而且关上门之后，走廊中的安静让他松了口气，所以他没有考虑太久。

相比拥挤的观星甲板，走廊非常凉快，安静的环境中，他能听到他们踩在地毯上的脚步声， McCoy在他身边呼吸的声音，McCoy喝酒时冰块碰撞玻璃杯的声音。他们走进高速电梯。

McCoy倚着墙，和Spock的距离不近也不远，他出神地看着Spock。他们沉默地乘着电梯，Spock没有看McCoy，但是他知道自己在医生的审视之下。

“医生。”过了一会儿Spock说，McCoy从空酒杯里的冰块抬起头，他似乎忘记了Spock也在这里。“如果你有时间的话，我有件事想与你私下讨论。”

McCoy惊讶地抬起眉毛，靠着墙挪了下身子，“当然可以。”

在Spock的宿舍里，不知道为什么，McCoy看上去个头太大了，比他在别的地方占据的空间要多。Spock意识到，医生从没来过这里。看着McCoy在Spock非常熟悉的四面墙里、在床和桌子间以及沙发和书架之间的空间移动，Spock有一种奇怪的侵袭感。

“你介意吗？”McCoy指了指Spock的个人复制机，但是他没有像Spock预想的那样再要一杯威士忌，而是要了一杯凉水并且一饮而尽。McCoy不停地搓着两只手，环顾房间四周，像是想要给自己的双手找点事做。他拿起Spock的里拉琴，拨了下琴弦。

“我听说你会弹，但我以为只是传言而已。”McCoy说。

“在任务期间很少有时间弹琴，但我的确会弹。”

 “有时间的话我想听听。”McCoy的声音有些奇怪，很拘谨。McCoy开始寻找坐下的地方，Spock突然意识到McCoy是在紧张，一种他从未见医生表现过的情绪。或许有过因为病人的担心害怕，乘坐飞行器时的不安，但从未有过人类社交时出现的焦虑。

McCoy最终选择坐在了Spock的桌子，顺便解开了外套拉链，姿势有些懒散。在Spock的宿舍里，他甚至看上去比Spock还舒服一点。

 “什么私事需要我的帮助，Spock先生？”

Spock双手背在身后，站到McCoy面前，但是McCoy看他看得太仔细了。于是他慢慢地开始来回踱步。

“与我们的关系有关。”Spock说。

“是吗？”McCoy说。

“有件事引起了我的注意。”他转过身，发现McCoy在观察他的所有动作，“一种我不曾预料到的关系。”

什么东西移动的声音响起，Spock再次转过身时，他发现McCoy站起了身，倚靠着桌子边沿，“什么样的关系？”他小心地轻声问道。

Spock又转了次身，停下脚步站在McCoy面前。McCoy抬头看着Spock，嘴巴微张，脸上一点胡须也没有。他打量着Spock的脸，眼中带着犹豫、好奇、些许愉悦以及完全的专注。放在大腿上的两只手分开又合上。他张开嘴。

“Spock？”McCoy轻声问。房间里非常安静。

Spock做了个深呼吸。“大使与他的宇宙的医生之间的关系。”他迅速说道，从口袋中拿出那张数据板。他经常会把它装在口袋里。就在那时，他才反应过来，大使很可能也经常将它带在身边，因此才会把它带到这个宇宙。“大使穿过虫洞时随身带着这个数据板。他离世之后，数据板由我保存。里面详细记录了他们在一起的生活，也提到了那个宇宙历史中的相关事件与无关事件。”

McCoy坐了回去，慢慢拉开两人之间的距离，他的表情放松下来，然后变得有些茫然，像是突然受到了什么打击，无法反击或者不愿去反击，因此而感到不知所措。他咽了口口水。紧接着他轻声笑了出来，翻了个白眼。

“就这些？”他松了口气，站起身，立即朝Spock走去，在走到Spock面前时侧了一步，一只手扶着墙倚在那里，“我以为你什么奇怪的地方长了疹子。看来我躲过一劫。”

Spock皱起眉毛，“我认为你应该知道，我以此事作为开场白，是想表达——”他深吸了一口气，“我认为在这个宇宙，这种关系在我们之间并不是毫无根据的。”

McCoy脸上闪过类似悲伤的神情。只有那么一瞬间，但非常纯粹，和McCoy平时努力展现的冷静外表大相径庭，McCoy这个样子在Spock的脑海中久久不散。接着McCoy歪着嘴露出一个苦涩的微笑，摇了摇头。“他做了什么，临终给你的托付？和医生结婚，不然宇宙就爆炸？”

Spock愣住了。他曾想过McCoy的很多反应。这不是其中之一。

“大使和医生是链接伴侣，在人类意义和瓦肯意义上链接了数十年，甚至是更长的时间。我看不出此事的幽默之处。”

“该死，我有比这时间更长的波本酒。”

Spock走进一步，McCoy没有回避，只是挺直了腰背。“我很抱歉告诉你，你的轻率言辞即是你的伪装。我相信，这件事对你来说有着不亚于我的重要意义。更重要的是，你的态度暗示这件事你并不陌生。我想知道你是如何得知的？”

McCoy过分随意地耸了耸肩，“老人告诉我的。”

Spock差点就脱口而出“什么老人？”，但是他的大脑运转得更快。“大使告诉你的？”连他都觉得自己怀疑的语气非常可笑，他强迫自己稳住声音。“但是他没有告诉我。你和他似乎比你所说的更加亲近。”

“听着，Spock，”McCoy叹了口气，“我很抱歉他那时候没有和你分享他最大的秘密，但是你看，我不相信……”他挥了挥手，仿佛两人之间的空气就是他想说的那个词，“命运，或者天数，或者……管它叫什么。”

“但是我曾看到你向无形的神明祈祷寻求帮助。”

“那不是……”McCoy眼中闪着怒火，但是接着柔和起来。他做了个深呼吸，压低声音说，“我想说的是，那个宇宙，或者说那个未来发生过很多事，但不代表这里就会发生。我们不是他们，真正意义上讲，我们是不同的。我看得出这让你压力很大，”他伸出手，似乎想要触碰Spock，但他没有那样做。“不辜负他的一生。你不必那样做。你不欠过去或者未来或者无论什么时间线的任何东西。”他放下双手，上下看了Spock一眼，然后柔声说道，“这是你自己的人生，Spock。”接着他向后退了一步，拉上外套拉链。

“你还没有回答我的问题，医生。”Spock说。McCoy在门口转身看着他。

“你还没问呢。”McCoy回应，突然之间，他看上去似乎被这个话题激怒了，Spock后悔谈起这件事了。

Spock挺直腰背看着McCoy，军礼服让Spock觉得异常拘谨，“进一步考虑，或许我没有问过。”

McCoy晃了一下，门打开了。他沉默了很长时间。

“我觉得我们的同事关系挺好的，中校。”McCoy说。接着门便关上了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] Nirvana：佛教用语，指超脱一切烦恼的境界。
> 
> [2]出自Kubler-Ross的悲伤五阶段理论，当我们在面临巨大损失时，我们的悲伤会经历明显的五个阶段，否认（denial），愤怒（anger） ，协商（bargaining） ，绝望（depression）， 接受（acceptance）。
> 
> [3] Shi'Kahr：瓦肯的首都，是Spock的故乡（出自原初动画系列）。
> 
> [4]感觉还是标注一下吧，这里指的是AOS电影剧情。而前文录音中的Khan事件是原初电影The Wrath of Khan的剧情。
> 
> [5]原文是fear of death is what keeps us alive，是Beyond电影的原台词。


	3. Chapter 3

**不充分的说法**

　　那天晚上Spock不愿听下一段录音。他在冥想垫上坐了几个小时，但是发现自己无法集中精神。工作，进食，甚至是睡觉时，他都感到心不在焉。第二天早晨去总部报到时，他比和Kirk约好的时间早了一个半小时。

　　“在想什么事吗，Spock？”

　　那天晚些时候Kirk问他，他们坐在舰队总部园区的一个遮阴凉亭里。只有Kirk和Spock被要求出席今天的会议，讨论他们与提纳西代表团（Teenaxi Delegation）和菲博南共和国（Fibonan Republic）之间失败的和平谈判。现在是休息时间，他们决定出来晒晒太阳，松松筋骨。

　　“同时在思考很多问题。”Spock说。对多数人来说，这样的回答就足够了。

　　Kirk轻声笑了。“好吧，我只是觉得，你今天不在状态。”然后他摇了摇头，纠正了自己的说法，“你看上去心不在焉，Spock先生。”

　　Spock吸了口气，这里的空气不同于舰船重复利用的氧气二氧化碳，不同于瓦肯夹杂着香料气味的炎热空气，或者新瓦肯充满尘埃没有细菌的空气，甚至是火星一号过滤后的闷热空气。这里的空气是大海和雨水的味道，是地球的味道。他们的位置可以眺望整个广场，海湾边的山坡上长满了绿草，不远处就是金门大桥，在午后的阳光中是耀眼的红色 。

　　“在不牵涉到对方时，瓦肯人不会谈及此类问题。”过了一会儿他说。

　　Kirk向前倾身，把手放在膝盖上。阳光映着他的金发，衬出他的蓝色瞳孔。只要是进取号停靠的地方，Kirk都很自在，但是地球最为如此。Kirk朝路过的人点了点头，露出一个简单大方的微笑，然后等那人走出听力范围。

　　“和那个数据板有关，对吗？”他问道，Spock则继续保持沉默。“你没有告诉老骨头吧？”

　　更多的沉默。Kirk摇了摇头。“我猜进展不是很顺利。”

　　“这样的说法不够充分（An inadequate statement）。”Spock最终说道，他看着远处绕着桥塔盘旋的海鸥，白色的肚皮上下翻滚着。

　　“你具体是怎么对他说的？”Kirk问，Spock没有回答，于是他继续说，“听着，我不知道你是不是改主意……”他顿了一下，“在某件事情上改主意了。但如果是的话，如果你……你要知道老骨头的一些事。他越想要什么东西的时候，就越觉得自己配不上。他太固执了，就算你——就算那东西摆在他面前，他也不会去争取。”

　　又一个路人经过，高跟鞋哒哒地踩在人行道上。一朵云遮住了太阳，然后又被风吹走，太阳光慢慢爬上他们的腿。

　　“我会考虑你的话。”Spock说，“但我认为这与我的问题无关。”

　　Kirk若有所思地把两只手揉在一起。“如果你想，我可以和他谈谈。他今天早上休假了，但是——”

　　“不，Jim。谢谢你。”Spock立即说道。

　　他们不再说话了。返回报告会的时间快到了，但他们两人都不想回去。一阵凉爽的海风吹来。他们头顶的椽木上，几只燕子在喳喳地叫。一只燕子落在人行道上，跳来跳去，Kirk撕下一点他正在吃的三明治的面包皮，扔了过去。

　　“你知道吗，”Kirk说，“现在大多数船员都在休假。今天之后你也没事了。我知道你没有家人——”他停住了，像是在后悔刚刚说的话，或者后悔说话的方式，然后他继续说道，“我是说，你为什么不休息一下呢？去看看学院时期没时间看的东西。大峡谷，狮身人面像，泰姬陵什么的。换换脑子（Get out of your head）——这是个比喻。暂时不去想这些。”

___

**地球上的某处**

　　在地球上，Spock的确有个地方想去看看。联系他父亲询问地址并不难，不过现在地球和新瓦肯之间的子空间讯息需要三小时三十六分的传输时间，所以他只能等到第二天再出发。等待回复期间，他试着再次冥想，但依然无法集中注意力。于是他要了一只温和的镇静剂，用无针注射器打在大腿上，躺在床上准备睡觉。这个镇静剂的配方是McCoy针对他的生理精心调配的。他想着医生温暖的双手，让镇静剂将他拉进轻松舒适的睡眠。

　　刚过黎明，他从总部租了一辆穿梭车，送交了飞行计划，然后飞离旧金山湾，向东部飞去。在不断升高并加速的时候，他想起在星球引力中驾驶反惯性飞船的感觉。他驾驶的穿梭车最快的速度也比四分之一光速慢得多，但是不知为何，他觉得速度要快一些。胸口的压力感，耳边的爆裂声。即使是轻微的偏航，也会让他的身体左右摆动。穿梭车来到了云层之下，他深吸一口气，然后加快了速度。

　　窗外是广阔的土地，在他飞过覆着冰雪的山顶时，绿色渐渐换成了灰白色，然后是岩红色。很像在瓦肯飞行的感觉，但是瓦肯已经不存在了。他再也不能飞过“试炼场”[1]了，或者是越过赛勒亚山[2]的山顶。他向下看的时候，能看到大峡谷，地球身上一道扭曲丑陋的伤疤。Kirk之前告诉他应该来这里看看。

　　几小时之后，世界再次回归绿色，经过密西西比河之后，他将飞行方向转向东南。那条河蜿蜒地向南流去，隔开东西两边的土地。当他来到乔治亚州的时候，地面上草木繁茂郁郁葱葱，看上去触感非常柔软，照映着绿树和天空的河流闪着亮光，像是翠绿的叶脉铺在地上。

　　他开始降落。

　　Spock大使在地球上的家位于斯莫基山脉山脚下的一处小山丘上，周围绿树环绕。他在降落的时候，那些树被吹得来回摇摆。他下车舒展四肢，长途飞行让他的身体有些僵硬。房子体积不算大，但占地似乎不少，每一层都被竖直的线条二等分，他以为那些落地窗会是不透明的，实际不然。简单，实用，漂亮。如果没有门廊和周围的草木，这里就像瓦肯的房子。

　　当他报出自己名字的时候，大门嗖的一声打开，凉爽干燥的空气扑面而来。 _欢迎回家，中校，_ 轻柔播报声在他耳边响起。

　　欢迎……回家？

　　他走进客厅，屋内非常干净，除了门口的一双拖鞋外，看上去几乎没有生活气息，阳光穿过透明的墙照进来，对面墙外的森林青翠欲滴清晰无比，就好像那里根本没有墙壁，但墙壁是隔音的，因此他听不到外面的声音。新制人造木头的气味，混合着熏香和外面自然的味道。相比大使在新瓦肯的家，这里闻起来没有那么封闭，不过毫无疑问的是，这里闲置的时间更长。

　　出了客厅，左边是厨房，还有一张用来用餐的长桌，右边是通往卧室和浴室的走廊。看上去都是全新的。

　　“Spock先生？”一个声音在他身后的走廊响起，声音很小，不过嗓音很尖。他转过身，声音的主人果然是个孩子。

　　“哦，”她看到他的脸时说道。“我以为你是——我是说，我知道他死了，只是……”她耸了耸肩，觉得这样的解释就足够了。她看上去十岁左右的样子，张着一张圆脸，顶着一头波浪棕发。他没有回应，于是她上前一步，弯起嘴角鞠了一躬。

　　“你好。”她说。他花了半秒钟才意识到她说的是瓦肯语。

　　“你好。”他用瓦肯语回应，颔首回礼，“请问你的名字是？”

　　“我的名字是Jo——”

　　“Joanna。”有人在另一个房间喊道。Spock立即就认出了这个声音。

　　McCoy从走廊拐角出现，不过Spock没有听到开门的声音。“我觉得有人来了，外面有辆穿梭车——”McCoy后退了一步，看到Spock似乎让他非常惊讶。Spock同样感觉胃里什么东西猛地一沉。“你怎么……”McCoy停顿了一下，摇了摇头。他穿着便装，体恤衫和牛仔裤，但是他光着脚，Joanna也是。Spock为自己的制服靴感到有些难为情。“你的确会来这儿。我们才是不该来的人。”他走到小女孩身边，一只手放在她的肩膀上，“Spock，这是我女儿，Joanna。”

　　“Spock？”Joanna说，“像大使一样？”

　　“请说标准语，Jo。”McCoy的语气很温柔，不是Spock平时习惯听到的那种。“我告诉过你，别人听不懂的时候很不礼貌。”

　　“他听得懂。”她用标准语说。

　　McCoy无视了她的话，继续说道，“我们很抱歉，她——他是她的朋友。我们五年任务开始的时候，这里还在施工，所以我只看过全息照片。无论如何，我们不是有意闯入的。”

　　“侵入行为并不存在。”Spock说，“我才是闯入者。”

　　McCoy不解地皱起眉毛，但他什么也没说。

　　“有很多叫Spock的瓦肯人吗？”Joanna问。

　　“有一些。”Spock说。

　　“所以这是巧合？”

　　Spock朝McCoy看去，想要寻求帮助。而McCoy只是耸了耸肩，像是在说“你的决定”。

　　“我是……大使的亲戚。”Spock说。

　　“哦。”Joanna看上去有些失望，“我以为你可能是他在时空上的双胞胎兄弟。他说他有一个，而且比他年轻。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛。McCoy看上去则一点也不惊讶。“实际上，这正是我与大使的亲缘关系。”

　　她露出一个微笑。“酷。”然后她转过身离开了，留下他们两个站在那里。McCoy挪了下脚，但是没有走开。

　　“他给了她语音权限，让她可以在这里看书或者玩耍。”他解释道，表情依然非常愧疚。Spock不能把这个McCoy和那个两天前离开他宿舍的焦虑不安的男人联系在一起。“我会带她离开，不打扰你。你可以修改限权。”

　　“我为什么要那样做？”Spock问，“这里不是我的家。”

　　又一个疑惑的表情，然后McCoy说道，“或许你要再调查一下。”然后他跟着Joanna走向罩着顶棚的门廊。Spock想着他应该待在原地，让他们离开，就像他们的出现一样突然。但是McCoy停在了门口，于是Spock跟了上去。

　　在房外，Joanna拿着一个水壶，给门廊栏杆边的一排盆栽浇水。那里种着很多肉质植物，鲜艳丰满，又细又长，长着尖刺或者绒毛的仙人掌。

　　“我一直替他照顾它们。”Joanna说，“每周只要浇一点水，但是天冷了你应该把它们拿进屋子。厨房的墙面向东边，早上阳光很充足。”

　　“感谢你的建议。”Spock说。

　　“信不信由你，”McCoy说，听上去更像是他平时的语气。“这个Spock是个聪明人。不过比你爸还差点。”

　　她冲她的父亲眯起眼睛，她的样子和他很像。她没有争论，而是问道，“我们还要去骑马吗？”

　　McCoy看了一眼他腕上的手表。Spock从未见他戴过手表。“是的，不过我们要先去拿你的骑靴，还要告诉奶奶我们要出去。”然后他对Spock说，“我们该走了。”他露出一个勉强的微笑，就好像Spock是个陌生人。

　　“很高兴见到你，双胞胎Spock。”Joanna大声喊道，一边穿上鞋子跳下台阶。

　　“别这样叫他！”McCoy说。

　　“对不起。”她大声回答。

　　“嘿，等等（hold your horses）！”McCoy朝已经跑上林间小路的她大喊。

　　“你们需要搭车吗？”Spock问。他没有看到地面交通工具。

　　“呃，不需要。”McCoy下了两节台阶，他依然光着脚，鞋子拎在手上。“我们就住在山那边。”接着他也离开了，跑着追赶Joanna。Spock能够听到他对她说，“听到我刚才的话了吗？等等[3]？因为我们要去骑马？”Spock同样能听到她的抱怨声。

　　他关上门回到屋内，房子很安静，比之前更加寂静。他脱掉靴子，犹豫了片刻之后，他换上了拖鞋。用复制机喝了杯水吃了一餐之后，他开始试探性地搜查房子，接着是更加仔细的检查。这里的个人物品很少，多数都是像衣服、碗碟、洗漱用品之类的东西。他在电脑上找到一个文件，上面有这栋房子和这片土地的契约，每一页都有他的名字。当然了，因为他的名字和大使一样。但是上面还写着他的外星人编号，一个他从来都不喜欢的标签，但却是跨星际工作生活的必需品。

　　这个家是他的。

　　在卧室里，他坐在床沿上，用大使曾经可能用过的方式看着这间屋子。他打开床头柜，但里面只有一盒纸巾，以及一根灰色头发。床头的墙上挂着一副赛勒亚山的画，画得不是特别熟练，但真挚的笔触非常动人。画家一定曾到过那里，看过并爱过那里的景色。Spock想着这或许是大使画的，虽然他自己不会画画，但是大使有很长的时间去学习更多的技能。

　　他从穿梭车上取回了自己的行李袋，把自己的衣服收拾好，摆在大使的衣物旁边，黑色衣服挨着黑金相间的衣服。早晨离开进取号时，他还没有决定，甚至不知道自己是否可以住在大使的房子里，而现在不管有没有房契，他更加不确定了。但是他至少会在送给他的房子里住上一晚。

　　傍晚时分，红色的夕阳落到松树树梢后面，紫色边缘的灰粉色地平线最终变成灰色。他在门廊上欣赏着大使可能也看过的落日，站在大使可能也站过的景色最好的位置。在另一个宇宙中，他和另一个McCoy可能在同样的地方，坐在摇椅上，喝着清爽的餐后酒，在早秋傍晚的凉爽空气中，手牵手一起看夕阳。

　　星星刚刚出现的时候，他听到林子里有什么动静。接着McCoy的身影随着他的声音飘进院子。

　　“嘿。”McCoy走进门廊的照明内。

　　“你好。”

　　“很抱歉再次打扰你。”

　　Spock并不十分喜欢这些道歉。“你没有打扰到我，医生。”

　　McCoy走上台阶来到门廊上，交叉胳膊倚着栏杆，在灯光下，他的眼睛隐在阴影中。“在现实世界这感觉很奇怪，对吗？在船上，我们知道大家什么时候值班，我们什么时候工作，我们只要按时到场，但是在这里……”他耸了耸肩。

　　“你说你帮大使在你家附近找地方安家，我没想到会这么近。请理解我不——”

　　McCoy摆了摆手，皱眉说道，“那不——我是说，我知道你不知道。我来这里是因为Jo邀请你一起吃晚餐。在我告诉她一位同事住在隔壁之后，我妈也邀请你了。但如果你有别的事……”他渐渐没声了。

　　“我承认我有时间。”Spock小心地说，“但是，如果我到访让你感到不自在，请代我向你的家人道歉。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，一个非常熟悉的动作，甚至让Spock感到有些安慰。“哦是吗Spock。我们做朋友多久了？我救过你多少次了？你大概也救过我至少一次。”他得意起来，“不必尴尬。如果他们同意，我们还有探索任务一起完成。如果我们不和解的话，Jim会杀了我们的。”McCoy笑了起来，一边端详着Spock。Spock弯起嘴角，不是因为他觉得很好笑，而是因为McCoy想让他笑。“很好。那就来吃点咖喱吧。”他转过身走下台阶，走到门廊灯外黑暗的院子中。

　　“你来不来？”看到Spock没有立即跟上，McCoy大声问。

　　他们沿着那条小路，穿过房子周围的树林，下垂的松树枝和坠着沉重果实的野葡萄藤偶尔会蹭到他们的肩膀和腿，月亮刚刚爬上树梢。McCoy迈着果断的步子，脚下是一条陈年小道。他们开始爬上山丘的时候，McCoy的身影在夜空中几乎看不清楚。下坡的时候，他的白衬衫在月光下影影绰绰。直到树木缝隙中露出一栋两层木头房子的光亮。地面渐渐变得平坦，斜坡向下之后又变成了上坡路，向着山间的黑暗前进。他们沿着一条崎岖不平昏暗无光的小路向房子走去。Spock回头的时候，蜿蜒的小路看不到尽头。

　　“这里其实是我爸妈的家，”他们走入一个非常老旧的门廊时，McCoy解释道，暖黄光看上去非常舒服，“呃……我妈的家。在这里一百多年了。重建了几次，但都是同一块地。”

　　纱门里面是一个宽敞昏暗的客厅，在所有方面都和大使的客厅大相径庭。家具非常陈旧，编织地毯色彩不再鲜艳。每一面墙还有桌上都整齐地摆着相片，有些已经发黄褪色了，有些是全息照片，在台灯的暖光中闪着明亮的蓝色。书架上塞满了纸质书。偶尔会有一张儿童画、一摞报纸或者盆栽的叶子随着天花板风扇的微风摆动。

　　他们把鞋子放在门边，McCoy朝另一个房间的某人呼喊。空气很温暖，再走近一点，可以闻到咖喱和旧木的味道。烹饪的声音和小声交谈的声音充斥在空中。

　　在灯光明亮的厨房，Joanna坐在餐桌边，一只脚踩在凳子上，曲着腿坐在那里。

　　“你好。”她用瓦肯语说，这一次她没有鞠躬，也没有站起来。

　　“你好。”他用标准语对她说。听到他的声音，一个留着银色短发，长着熟悉眼睛的女人从炉子边转过身，对他露出一个微笑。

　　“妈，这是Spock中校。”McCoy说，“大副兼首席科学官，严格来说也是我的长官，但只是非常严格的意义上。Spock，这是我母亲。”

　　女人冲McCoy摇了摇头，用围裙擦了擦手，耳朵上的银耳环来回晃动。“叫我Susie就行了，或者Susan也可以。”她没有伸出手，而Spock把他的手伸了出来。他知道多数人会避免触碰瓦肯人，但是她没有犹豫就握上了他的手。她的手和她儿子的手一样温暖。

　　晚餐期间，他了解到Susie是一位软件工程师。

　　“复制机。”Susie说，声音清晰有力，“特别是有机物。食物是我的专长。”她眨着眼睛微笑，就像McCoy在实验室戏弄Spock时一样，然后吃了一大口咖喱。

　　“如果之前四十年，你曾喜欢过复制机复制的任何食物，”McCoy补充，“很可能是因为那是我母亲编的程。”

　　Susie耸了耸肩，立即就接受了称赞。

　　“我承认我从未考虑过，但是不断完善配方一定是一门艺术。”Spock说。

　　在瓦肯文化中，就餐时间不是用来交际的。仅仅是用来摄取营养的。但是Spock从小受到人类母亲的教导，她遵从了很多瓦肯的生活方式，但就餐时的交谈行为，是他们家长久坚持的人类习惯之一，而且对他在舰队的生活有很大帮助。

　　“人类的味蕾，包括瓦肯人的味蕾，”Susie说，“比你所想的要更加灵敏。为了改良瓦肯程序，使其兼容舰队的复制机，我做了很多工作。Spock先生，我是说大使，他向我介绍了几种新的瓦肯菜，并且总是愿意充当试吃对象。”

　　“我尝过，”Joanna说，“但是吃起来——”她露出厌恶的表情。

　　“多数瓦肯菜的味道是需要适应的。”Spock说。

　　“她是个相当差劲的试吃对象。”Susie说，“Leonard小时候也是。”McCoy的回应是愉快的白眼。“但是他的父亲……我们刚结婚的时候，每一顿饭都是复制的。我想他可能更喜欢复制的菜肴。”

　　气氛静了下来，McCoy一直盯着他的盘子。过了一会儿，Susie也低下头，她的笑容消失了。

　　“你烹饪的非复制菜品也非常美味。”Spock说，只是想要说点什么。Susie抬起头。

　　交谈声再度响起，温暖的房间不再安静，夹杂着炉子上飘来的桃子香气。Joanna讲了她去年的学校生活，还说班里有个雷吉尔（Rigellian）同学，是个讨人厌的“万事通”。McCoy和Spock回答了很多有关他们星际旅行的问题，但是McCoy说得很不情愿。Spock尽力让McCoy掌控话题。如果McCoy想要将他那部分的生活和现在分开的话，那么这是他的特权。

　　在餐具收拾好之后，冲咖啡的时候，Susie对Spock说，“你的确会让我想起他。我很抱歉，我不知道是否……我一直都以为他是在夸张，黑洞、时空双胞胎什么的。”

　　“大使来到我们宇宙时，平行宇宙还只是理论。”Spock安慰道，“你的疑虑是可以理解的。”

　　“但是你……我不确定，”她有些犹豫，“或许我不该这么问，但是，你真的是他吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　McCoy发出一个类似咳嗽的声音，来回倒换着两只脚。

　　“一个版本的他。”Spock纠正了自己的说法。

　　Joanna用瓦肯语说了什么，Spock转头看着她。

　　“我很高兴你能用瓦肯语说这句话，并且发音很好，”他说，“但是我同意你父亲的看法，用并非所有人理解的语言对话，是不礼貌的行为。”

　　他感觉McCoy在观察他。在踢了几下桌子下面的什么东西之后，Joanna再次开口。

　　“我说，我一直都相信他。”她说。

　　“我相信他会感到欣慰的。”Spock说。

　　McCoy站起身。“谁想来点派？”

　　用完甜点和咖啡之后，Spock向Susie和Joanna道了晚安，跟着McCoy来到门廊。McCoy坐在一把摇椅上，示意Spock也坐下来。McCoy把裸露的双脚搭在栏杆上。而Spock坚定地把他穿着靴子的脚踩在地板上。

　　门廊的照明之外就是黑暗，只能看到最明亮的星星和距离最近的树叶。这里一定种着开花植物，因为Spock能闻到鲜花香甜芬芳的味道。远处有看不见的蟋蟀在唱歌。McCoy把双手塞进外套口袋。夜晚的空气有些凉。

　　“你觉得他们还会让我们继续探索吗？”McCoy问。Spock怀疑这可能并不是McCoy想知道的事情，或许他只是为了打破沉默。

　　“我对此事的了解程度与你相同。”Spock说，“但是我认为船员很可能会被分开，分配到不同的任务，或者有些人会升职离开进取号。”

　　McCoy突然舒了口气，算不上是笑声，他看着远处的黑暗。“他们可得给Jim再找艘星舰啊。你能想象他被困在地上吗？他会发疯的。为了保持清醒，他可能会去洞穴潜水或者定点跳伞。”

　　“或许会攀岩。”

　　“我天，他肯定会的。”这次McCoy真的笑了。

　　“那你呢，医生？”Spock问，因为这是他想知道的事情。“如果任务终止，你会做什么？”

　　McCoy蹬了一下栏杆，摇椅开始前后摇摆，McCoy思考着。然后他放松了下来，他的脸在暖黄光下看上去非常红润，他看向Spock的时候，淡褐色的眼睛只有黑色的轮廓。

　　“我加入舰队的时候，Jo才两岁，我当时只想跑得越远越好。现在她十岁了，根本就不了解我。”

　　“有些军官可以携家属参加任务。”Spock提议。

　　“你是说带她去太空？”McCoy愤慨地皱起眉毛，摇了摇头，“我恐怕她太爱那里了。就我而言，她有点太像Jim Kirk了。说不定……如果我们被分开了，我会选择退役，在这儿开个家庭诊所。该死的，就算他们没把我们分开，我也可以离开。”

　　Spock做了个吞咽动作，他感觉喉咙像是被塞住了。“你觉得在经历过那么多之后，你可以在这里得到满足？”

　　“无聊总比死了强。我不想让她知道那是什么感觉……”McCoy没有明说，但是Spock觉得他可以理解。

　　“我可否询问，你父亲是什么时候去世的？”

　　McCoy眨了眨眼，面无表情地说，“大概八年前。”

　　“我推测你在同年加入舰队不是巧合？”Spock问。

　　“还有离婚。那一年很忙。”

　　Spock点了点头，听着蟋蟀的叫声。过了一会儿他轻声说，“大使葬礼那天，你说你理解悲痛，你可以为我开导。我当时不知道你也需要陪伴。”

　　“这个嘛，你不知道我认识他。”

　　“我不知道的事情有很多。如果事前知道，我可能会理解。”

　　McCoy耸了耸肩，“我们需要时间才能理解。但是当时我以为我认识他这件事并不重要。”

　　“我与你同哀。”Spock的话并不是他想说的很多事情之一。McCoy只是点了点头，依然看着夜空。

　　“不管怎样。”过了一会儿McCoy说，“想退休的那个人是你啊。你还在考虑这件事吗？”

　　“并非……不可能之事。”

　　纱门嘎吱一声开了，紧接着是关门声。Jo跑了出来，沉默地爬上他们对面的栏杆，坐在那里，晃着裸露两条细腿。

 “外面太冷了，你不该穿着短裤跑出来。”Spock非常熟悉McCoy现在的语气，在面对固执少尉时会用上的语气，不过McCoy也光着脚。

　　Joanna耸了耸肩。McCoy叹了口气，但是没有继续追问。

　　她手中拿着一个PADD，从下方照亮了她的脸颊，她沉默地划着屏幕，门廊的灯光给她的棕发罩上一层金色光晕。

　　“万事通用瓦肯语怎么说？”她问。Spock告诉她最接近的意思，并解释了细微的差别，她点了点头，依然目不转睛地看着PADD。

　　过了一会儿，她跳下栏杆，爬到她父亲的大腿上，把小腿压在身子下面，想要把自己的膝盖掩在McCoy的外套下面，手指依然时不时地划着屏幕。

　　“我说了会冻着的。”McCoy温柔深情地说，笑着抱紧了她。Spock移开了视线。

　　最终Spock站起身，McCoy问他是否缺洗漱用品床单之类的东西。Spock向他保证房子里储备充足，接着便离开了，留下父女二人在暖黄光中倾听蟋蟀的叫声，那把老旧的摇椅嘎吱作响。

　　月亮盈凸近圆，星星洒满夜空，照亮了Spock回大使家的路，天空是朦胧的黑色。房子和他离开时一样空，或许现在更空了。他在寂静中洗漱更衣，再次坐在大使的床上，没有开灯，只有月光透过玻璃墙照进来。他躺下的时候，那副画只看得到赛勒亚山模糊的轮廓。他拿出之前被他放进床头柜的大使的PADD，那根银发依然躺在抽屉的角落里。他打开了下一个音频文件。一分钟之后，他又回放了一遍，接着又听了一遍，然后把PADD放在一边站起身，坐到大使的冥想垫上。他做了个深呼吸，全身放松集中精神，轻松迅速地进入了舒缓的冥想状态。

___

**一条晚间讯息**

_我正准备睡觉，然后转身看到你称之为枕头的那个硬石头，但没有看到你。以前没有这么困难，或者说，相对地没有这么难。或许是因为现在_ _Jim_ _不在了……我不知道为什么，但是当你去别的星系时，我感觉我的一部分随你而去了。或许是吧。我从没问过_ _katra_ _转移到底有什么影响，可能什么也没有。如果我是个诗人不是医生，我会说你带走了我的心，被你放在口袋里，但是我的心还在胸腔内跳动，所以我知道这只是个说法。但是你带走了什么东西，亲爱的。我想它了。我想今晚我可能会试着睡在你的石头枕上……还是算了吧。我不应该受那样的罪。至少今天不会。_

_我想我没有发现我已经越来越老了。我想不起为什么要联系你。但如果存在理由的话，绝对是出了什么意外，不是吗？就连你也不能挑剔这个逻辑。晚安，_ _Spock_ _。_

___

**一个山间小镇**

　　第二天早上Spock想着他应该回家，但是他意识到进取号是他过去三年间唯一的家，或许也是他现在仅剩的家，而且不久之后可能就不再是他的家了。大使的房子，这个城镇，这个星球都不是他的家，但这里是大使曾经的家，不止一个宇宙中的家。

　　他发短信通知Kirk，说他将在外面多待几天。

 _你在休假，_ _Spock_ _，不用向我报告，_ 过了几分钟Kirk回复。然后是， _希望你玩得开心？？？_

　　Spock没有回复。他换上短袍、宽松长裤和靴子，在旅行袋里装了一壶水，一个三录仪，他的身份证件以及他的PADD，上面已经下载了这个小镇的地图。

　　早晨天气晴朗，天空湛蓝无比，他出门时的气温比昨晚暖和了很多，不过空气非常湿润，凉风习习。他走在昨晚跟着McCoy的那条小路上，经过他的穿梭车，走进树林，现在他能看到路两边的边缘都摆着一排小石头，时不时会出现岔路以及木头路牌，上面写着“湖”、“老磨坊”或者“哈里森家”。就在山脚处，他找到了要走的路，Susie的白色木头房子就在北边，在白天看上去更加漂亮。

　　他开始向南朝小镇走去，干燥的红色尘土立即就给他的靴子和裤脚染上颜色。他弯下腰捧了把土。他推测里面含有氧化铁、二氧化锰、铝和二氧化硅，然后他用三录仪扫描了一下。他猜的没错，不过还有些其他的微量元素。和瓦肯土壤组成不一样，但更精良更肥沃。他把那捧土撒在地上，继续向前走，偶尔停下来观察花草昆虫。那些都是他见过的东西，但也让这次步行变得更加有意义。他可以在任何M级行星进行勘察。

　　他走了半个多小时，终于看到了第一辆车，反重力场扬起一串尘土。他走到路的一边给那辆车让道。

　　“要搭一程吗？”车子在他身边减速时，一个熟悉的声音问他。他看到车窗中咧着嘴笑的Joanna。

　　“你要去哪儿？”McCoy坐在驾驶座上，前倾身子让他能够看清Spock的脸。

　　“我打算探索城市。”Spock说。

　　“上来吧。”McCoy说，“走路至少还要一小时。”

　　“我们要去集市，然后去爬山。”Joanna说。

　　“谢谢，但我不介意走路。”

　　Joanna皱起眉毛，显然是对他的回答不满意，然后她用瓦肯语说了些什么。

　　“你学过Surak教义。”Spock说，而Joanna耸了耸肩，解开安全带爬到了后座。

　　“怎么回事？”Spock拉开车门时候McCoy问，“你对他说了什么？”他扭头问Joanna。

　　“帮助是赠予的礼物，”Spock坐进副驾驶系好安全带，“除非造成阻碍，否则不应拒绝。”

　　McCoy看上去很钦佩，“她说的？”

　　“Surak说的。”Spock纠正。

　　McCoy点了点头，冲着后视镜里的Jo说，“这句话你得教我，小鬼。”

　　他们摇下车窗，风声盖过了交谈声，但是偶尔Joanna会大声叫喊，把她觉得Spock应该知道的某人的家或者地标指给他看。很快土路就变成了马路，树叶变得稀疏。Spock没有发现他们已经来到了城市，直到Joanna说，“那是我们平时买东西的地方。”她指着一个只有一层楼的长房子，上面标着“食品广场”。

　　“这是小镇？”Spock问。

　　“就是这儿。”McCoy好笑地说。

　　根据之前的调查，Spock知道这个小镇独具风味，自从21世纪的战争后就没怎么变过，因为不是大城市或者靠近港口，这里不是袭击的目标。虽然因为偏远较为贫困，但也让这里得以在炮火中幸存下来，也躲过了旅游业的崩塌，和平之后这里的经济发展依然非常缓慢。虽然Spock知道这一点，虽然McCoy曾在给大使的讯息中夸这里生活简单，但Spock没想到如今的布莱尔斯维尔这么过时。

　　这里没有摩天大楼，没有高层建筑，实际上，最高的建筑是镇中心两层楼的市政厅（再加上钟楼），市政厅周围是环形的主干道。偶尔能看到路上有反重力车驶过，和McCoy那辆一样，但也有同样多的老式汽车，橡胶轮胎挨着地面。城里有很多矮建筑，包括一家餐厅，几个咖啡馆，律师事务所和税务所，一家发廊，一个不知为何面积很大的殡仪馆，以及任何城镇都有的其他店面，零零散散地坐落在市政厅周围，Spock觉得站在市政厅的草坪上可以看到这里所有的建筑。这座小镇显然非常清楚并骄傲于自己的古朴，从糖果到相片再到衣服，所有商店的门或窗上都有写着“老式”的招牌广告。远处的地平线是无尽的绿色和起伏的山峰。

　　McCoy在一个满是人的停车场停下了，人们在四处闲逛，桌子上摆满了蔬菜、果酱、木雕、蛋糕和包着有机塑料袋的馅饼。Spock觉得他应该不打扰McCoy和Joanna办他们的事，但是他下车的时候，Joanna牵住了他的手。

　　“除了冬天，每个周六都有集会。”她说，“快来，我带你去看最棒的摊位。”

　　Spock看向McCoy，而McCoy耸了耸肩。很显然这已经成为了他们新的交流方式。

　　据Joanna所说，最棒的摊位卖的是糕点、糖果（她强烈推荐Spock试吃她的最爱——柠檬糖）或者打磨过的石头。Spock询问了最后一个，并了解到她对地质学有特殊的喜爱。他拿出三录仪，向她展示如何扫描这些石头，测出它们的年代和矿质组成，而McCoy在旁边看着。

　　“我无意打扰——”在Joanna和摊主交谈的时候，Spock开口对McCoy说。

　　McCoy又耸了耸肩，不过看上去非常真诚，双臂抱在胸前，穿着昨天那件旧皮衣，不过那件衣服应该很保暖。他在吃柠檬糖。

　　“很难有人能拒绝她。”他说。

　　“在她完成展示之后，我会向她致歉请辞。”

　　这次McCoy真的被逗笑了。“你可以试试。”

　　就像McCoy预测的一样，Joanna给他展示过最棒的摊位之后，又领着他去看第二棒的摊位，水果和果酱（同样可以试吃）还有当地鸟类的木雕，然后去了蔬菜摊，McCoy根据一张清单买了些东西，Spock想那应该是他母亲的要求。然后她坚持请他和他们一起吃午餐。Spock婉拒的时候，反驳他的人是McCoy。

　　“来吧。”McCoy说，举起手示意整个镇子。“不然你还能干什么？”

　　他们用餐的那家餐厅有着有苦咖啡和烤面包的香气，那位名牌上标着“Aletta”的女服务员身材苗条面带微笑，她认识McCoy和Joanna，也认识大使。她一直在用余光打量Spock，像是在审视他的耳朵、发型还有肤色。

　　“你是Spock先生的亲戚吗？”他们点完菜的时候她问。

　　“他是——”McCoy打断了Joanna的话。

　　“他是家人，Al。”McCoy说，“刚从新瓦肯过来，我保证带他来尝尝你的山核桃派。怎么样？”他冲她露出一个迷人的微笑，口音有些厚重，因为开车，他的发型有些散乱，下巴上的胡茬应该两天没刮了，皮肤微微晒黑，毫不做作。她回以微笑，脸颊有些发红。Spock能轻易看出来她迷上McCoy了，说不定McCoy也知道。

　　她冲Spock露出一个不那么明媚的微笑，然后就离开了。

　　“为什么我不能告诉她？”Joanna小声问，像昨晚一样在桌子下面踢腿。

　　“因为这是Spock的事。”McCoy说，“现在去给我们放首歌吧。”

　　Joanna拖着脚慢悠悠地朝点唱机走去。接着Spock问道，“家人？”

　　“为什么不呢？”McCoy随意地说，看着窗户外面，而没有看Spock。街对面的市政厅外，一群人举着一个横幅，宣传第294届年度高粱节。

　　“她是个非常特别的孩子。”Spock说道，而没有罗列他不应该被当成家人的理由。“但是我和人类儿童的接触很少。”

　　McCoy扭头去看Joanna，她在慢慢地翻阅歌曲目录。“不，你说的对。她是很特别。虽然我可能偏见太大了。”

　　“现在我理解了，你为什么认为再次离开地球很困难。”

　　“就算我在这儿的时候，她也一直跟着她母亲。”他转过头看着Spock，用拇指指甲扣着桌上的什么东西，“我可以去看她，但是……”

　　“更因如此，我不该打扰你和她在一起的时间。”Spock惊讶地发现，这句话让他感到非常惋惜。

　　McCoy在椅子上挪了下身子，胳膊支在桌子上，他轻声说话的时候，Spock依然能闻到柠檬糖的味道。虽然没有微笑，但他的表情和刚才与服务员交谈时一样迷人。Spock不知道自己会不会被同一种方式影响。

　　“听着，”McCoy说，“之前几年，大使对她来说很重要。她放暑假的时候会和我母亲住在一起，而他每年夏天都会回来……我想你知道原因……她对他来说代表什么……”这是那晚在进取号之后，McCoy第一次谈到大使和另一个医生的关系。他说话的时候没有看Spock。Spock确实知道。像女儿一样，虽然她比大使最初遇到她时年轻得多。大使已经知道她将来的一些事了，或者说知道她将拥有什么样的未来，并且想要为她的未来提供保护。

　　“当然，直到今年。”McCoy继续说，“而现在你在这儿……我知道你不是他——”一声轻柔苦涩的笑声，丝毫没有迷人的伪装。“该死，我比任何人都清楚你不是他。但是如果能让她开心，如果你不介意……”他摊开自己的双手，像是在给Spock提供什么东西，或者是从Spock那里接受什么。然后一首歌响起。

　　Joanna回来了，McCoy在卡座上给她腾出位置，伸出一只胳膊放在她背后的椅背上。

　　“我的最爱。”McCoy说。

　　“我还是这首歌？”Joanna笑着问，就好像她已经知道答案，这似乎是她非常熟悉的对话。

　　“两个都是。”McCoy把她拉进自己的怀抱。过了一会儿，Aletta给他们端上午餐，她还给Spock送上了一块派。她刚一离开，McCoy就把那份派拿过来，配着咖啡吃掉了。

　　Spock和他们一起乘车出了镇子，升到半山腰，来到山路的起点，把车停在一个腐木围出来的小停车场，在停车场边沿可以俯瞰满山的绿树。林子笼罩在薄雾之中，这里的空气甚至更加湿润凉爽。小路上覆满了松针和树叶，地面阴暗潮湿，土壤有种腐烂的味道。

　　这里有三条的登山步道，每条路有不同的颜色标记，难度和长度也不一样。他们走了最长的那条（但不是最难的），Joanna坚称她走到后面不会累。前几天的暴雨让这条路变得更难走了，他们不得不淌着水穿过茂密的灌木丛，或者越过倒下的树干，伸手扶着对方经过坍塌的路面，或者一个接一个地走过去，有时还要抱着Joanna。Joanna全程都在问Spock有关大使的问题，或者将两人进行对比。他会弹里拉琴吗？他会画画吗？他结婚了吗（她只知道大使结过婚，但不知道是和谁）？他母亲也是人类吗？他想她吗？问到这时McCoy打断她了，并提议他们应该为她的石头收集找更多的藏品。无论是否知道自己被诱导，她依然高兴地照做了。

　　在快到尽头的时候，Joanna还是累了，McCoy把她背在背上，她的胳膊搂着他的脖子，两条腿垂在他的身侧。他们一起唱了一首Spock没听过的歌。

　　黄昏时分，他们回到了Susie的家，在夕阳的映衬下，那房子似乎更加洁白明亮。院子里有一辆红黑拼色的穿梭车，之前没有停在那里。

　　“为什么妈妈在这儿？”Joanna问。他们的车刚一停，她就下去了。

　　McCoy深深叹了口气，关上引擎坐在驾驶座上，双手放在大腿上，气氛突然有些安静。

　　“或许我不应该像Joanna要求的那样，留下来吃晚餐。”Spock说。

　　“是啊，”McCoy说，“算了吧。”

　　Spock沿着小路穿过树林，偶尔有雷声响起，他刚回到房子不久，就听到了雨滴打在屋顶上的声音。

　　不久之后雨停了，月亮挂上天空。Spock听到了一个声音，门廊里的脚步声。

　　“希望你不介意。”在Spock发现他的时候，McCoy说道，他倚着一把不应该被倚的椅子。他的裤脚是湿的，头发也在滴水。“我母亲的门廊太挤了。”

　　Spock的回应是回屋给自己加了件外套，并给McCoy拿了条毛巾，然后坐在McCoy旁边的椅子上，在脚踝处交叉双脚，没有说话。

　　“Jocelyn，”McCoy开口道，“她是我前妻，说想要给Joanna一个惊喜，来吃晚餐。但是我知道，她只是想看看我的情况。她觉得加入舰队探索太空什么的，全都是因为中年危机。见鬼，或许她说的不错。”

　　“我知道你们相处并不友好，”Spock说，“但是你们依然处于敌对状态吗？”

　　“并不算是敌对。为了孩子，我们可以相处。以前Jo还不懂，现在她会观察我们的每一个动作。但是这不代表我就得站在那儿被她审视。”

　　雨早就已经停了，但还有雨水从树上和门廊的屋顶滴下来，有节奏地打在树叶或者门廊台阶上。

　　“我设想共同监护是件难事。”Spock说，“在不和的情况下，特别是相隔一个星系。”

　　McCoy露出一个苦笑，“共同监护太抬举我了。我更像是个旁观者。不过刚才我们谈过了，如果我任务终止会怎么办。”

　　“如果你选择退役，你可以和Joanna有更多的相处时间？”

　　“或许吧。”McCoy说，挠了挠下巴上的胡茬。“Jocelyn要结婚了。我希望那个男人能给她我给不了的东西。她是个好母亲，这一点我很确定。但我们实在是相处不来。”

　　“可是你们并不是一直这样，不然你不会结婚。”

　　“是啊，后见之明就是这样。”McCoy说，然后注视着Spock，抬起眉毛。“我猜瓦肯人不会理解完全建立在性爱和谐上的关系，毕竟这是不合逻辑的。”

　　“我想不同的瓦肯人会有不同的看法。”

　　McCoy笑出了声，这次没有那么苦涩，向后摇着椅子，差一点摔倒，不过他及时扶住了自己，继续倚着身子，靴子搭在栏杆上，不是舰队的军靴，而是一双穿了很久有些破损的靴子。

　　“实际上没有那么简单。”他最终说道，似乎陷入了沉思，“只要没有外部的压力，只有我们两人的时候，一切都很好……非常好。最开始的几年我们住在海边。我们可以一整天都在沙滩上，只有我们两个，不去担心上课或者上班。我们会在海水中游泳，一起随着波浪起伏，像人筏一样紧紧抓着对方不放开。我以为这就是最好的。我以为，就是这样了，婚姻就应该是这样的，互相照顾，支持对方。”他顿了一下，咽了口口水，“然后我父亲生病，接着Jo出生，再然后我……”

　　McCoy很长时间都没有说话。他坐在那里，看着门廊灯周围的飞虫。而Spock看着他，想着是什么样的阴差阳错才能让两个人在这个时间这个地点共享这一刻。

　　McCoy又说了些什么。尽管Spock一直注视着McCoy，但Spock一开始没有反应过来。

　　“我猜你经常会遇到那种情况，”McCoy在说，“身为房间里唯一的瓦肯人。”

　　Spock的回应是不解地抬起眉毛，McCoy解释道，“今天在镇上餐厅里的时候。”

　　“经常。”Spock理解之后立即说道，“我已经适应了，特别是自从……”

　　“自从那个该死的罗慕兰人[4]。”

　　“是的。”

　　“有时候一定很孤独。”

　　如果是其他人，他可能会争论瓦肯人并不会体验这一情感，但是面对McCoy，他说，“孤单有很多不同的理由和形式。”

　　McCoy摇了摇头，“如果你是在挖苦我的话，请随意。”

　　“我并没有挖苦你的意愿，医生。只是像你一样观察到，特定的情景会引发孤独感。如果你认为这样的情景会让你感到孤独，那么——就像那句俗语所说的——是你自己的事。”

　　“我们都会感到孤独，不是吗？”McCoy说，若有所思地晃着椅子，“在外面的时候。”他用下巴指了指夜空。“和工作或者舰队结婚，如果你是Scotty的话也可以是星舰。这样的说法我已经听够了，也见过很多人的确是这样做的。只是程度不同罢了。”

　　“工作不是伴侣，星舰也不是。虽然很多人像对待爱人一样对待它们，但它们不能作为伴侣。”

　　“然而说这话的人从来不登岸休假。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛，“我现在不正在休假吗，医生？”

　　McCoy耸了耸肩。附近传来猫头鹰的叫声。沉寂，接着是更远距离的叫声。可能是同一只猫头鹰，也可能是两只，Spock不知道。

　　“反正，”McCoy继续看着前方的黑暗，而没有看Spock。“对瓦肯人来说找个伴侣一定很容易吧。你们有那么长的一生去寻找，而且你们能有多挑剔呢？你只要选择那个最亲近最符合逻辑的人，我想很可能也有一对尖耳朵。”

　　即使McCoy是在开玩笑，因为他平时经常开玩笑，Spock还是不理解，他们在进取号的谈话之后，McCoy为什么要对Spock说这样的话。甚至感觉像是McCoy想要继续当时的话题，只是这次更加客观，不牵涉个人感情。

　　“你是故意表现得迟钝吗，医生？”Spock问，“请考虑我对你说同样的话，当人类寻找伴侣时，遇到的第一个单身并有魅力的人就是合适的选择。可你会认同我说的话吗？如果身份和性吸引力是仅有的决定因素，人类就不会存在离婚，那么你就没有理由与你的妻子离婚。不过我必须承认，我不了解她的魅力所在，因此我不能就此发表意见。不管怎样，无论是不是瓦肯人，最合适的人才是我的选择。”

　　McCoy转过脸注视着他，昏暗的灯光下，双眼深不见底。一阵强风穿过树林吹到门廊，盆栽中的植物随风摆动，McCoy低着头躲闪。然后周围再次安静下来，两人看着漆黑的夜空。

　　“你还有柠檬糖吗？”过了一会儿McCoy问，“我知道你没吃。”

　　Spock从口袋中拿出两枚。McCoy接过那两颗糖，仰着头丢进嘴里，差一点失去平衡，但很快稳住了。Spock能听到牙齿嚼碎硬糖的声音，盖过了蟋蟀和雨滴的声音，也能闻到柑橘的香气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]原文是the Forge，指的是Sas-a-shar沙漠，通常被外族人称为“the Forge”，查到ENTS04E07字幕组将其翻译成“试炼场”。
> 
> [2]Seleya：瓦肯星的一座圣山
> 
> [3]原文是hold your horses，直译就是拉好你的马，一个双关。骨头你的dad joke也太烂了吧哈哈哈哈
> 
> [4]指的是AOS第一部的剧情


	4. Chapter 4

**这个感觉**

_亲爱的，我们又当了一次曾祖父。一切顺利，虽然准爸爸和准妈妈累坏了。_ _David_ _现在欣喜若狂。我还记得这个感觉。_ _Jo_ _还在从埃米尼尔（_ _Eminiar_ _）星际基地回来的路上，所以我很高兴我能在这里。这么久之后再次感受曲速，就像见到老朋友一样。下一次我告诉你我坐飞船没问题，说不定你会相信我！我拍了很多全息照片，没有妨碍他们。而且我一次也没有告诉那些医生怎么做好他们的工作。除非他们问我！_

_回到老房子的感觉很奇怪，我几乎认不出来了，增加了很多房间，而且里面塞满了会发出过多噪音的玩具。这里有我们太多美好的回忆了，但是我很高兴能够尽快回到瓦肯星和你在一起。九十年能让人有这么大的改变，对吗宝贝？我愿付出一切再换九十年。_

___

**摔倒**

　　第二天早晨，Joanna在屋后的露天平台上。似乎在这里，他总会被叫做McCoy的人困扰，不是这个就是那个。他走进厨房的时候，看到了她的身影，一个粉色的轮廓站在后门外，玻璃门上覆着一层水雾。他打开门，外面的空气潮湿而寒冷。昨晚又下了场雨，林子里湿漉漉的，树叶在不断滴水。Joanna肩膀上被打湿了好几处，带着水珠的卷发凌乱地贴着脸颊，真的很像她的父亲。

　　“不是想要模仿你父亲的话，”她进到屋子里浑身发抖的时候，Spock说，“但是我认为你的穿着不适合现在的天气。”

　　他让她坐在餐桌旁，给她倒了杯热可可，又给她拿了一双大使的拖鞋，以及自己行李袋中的一件毛衣。不然就只能是他的长袍，而他唯一带来的那件长袍正穿在他身上。毛衣从她的肩膀一直垂到高脚凳上，她挽起袖子，一只手举着马克杯，另一只手拨弄着胸口的金色舰队徽章。

　　“我爸爸有个一模一样的。但是他从来不戴。”她用瓦肯语说。

　　“你父亲知道你来这里吗？”Spock用同样的语言问，他坐在她对面，用他的马克杯喝着热茶。

　　她耸了耸肩。“他可能还在睡觉。奶奶去镇上了，妈妈昨晚就走了。我一个人没问题。”

　　“我不怀疑你的独立能力。”Spock说，“但我想要通知你的父亲。”

　　她又耸了下肩，喝了口热可可。她的上嘴唇沾上了泡沫，她用毛衣袖子擦掉了。

　　Spock拿出他的通讯器联系McCoy。McCoy没有回应。“Joanna和我在一起。”他说，然后语音转换成文字，他把短信发了出去。

　　Joanna笑着看着他，像是在说“看吧，我告诉你了”，但她只是说，“你知道吗，通常这个时候我应该在上学。我只有暑假住在奶奶家，但是现在爸爸在这里，而且我很长时间没有见他了。妈妈说我可以多待一周。”

　　“你不担心会落下功课？”

　　她再次耸肩。“我很聪明，”她说，“而且我可以在这里写作业，我不会落后的。反正在某些方面，我已经超过大家很多了。”

　　“比如外星语言？”

　　她得意起来。“只有瓦肯语。但我的确领先很多。只有瓦肯同学比我学得好。”

　　“你的学校有多少瓦肯学生？”

　　“我的班上有两个。T’saan是我的朋友。Spock先生离开之后，她帮我练习。”

　　“这就解释了为什么会有非正式用词出现。”他说，而她皱起眉毛，问他什么意思。他指出她曾使用过模仿标准语缩略形式的短语，以及和人族长期接触之后才出现在瓦肯语言中的修饰词。

　　“那样说是错的吗？”

　　“不。语言和万物一样，是不断发展的。语言是交流的工具，任何增进理解的改变都是可取并且合理的。”

　　“但是如果改变了，它就变成别的东西了。”

　　“是吗？还是说它成为了不同版本的自己？你会长高长大，你的头发，你的声音都会改变，但你仍然是Joanna McCoy。”

　　她点了点头，表情非常认真，“你说的话和他很像。”

　　“大使？”Spock问。

　　“不，是我爸爸。”她翻了个白眼，“他总是想和我谈谈有关身体变化的事情，或者是问我想成为什么样的人，就好像明天我就必须下决定一样。”

　　“我相信他只是想用他理解的方式和你交流。”

　　“你是说生理和职业目标？”

　　“或许如此。”

　　“他可以给我讲讲他的任务，但他总是不肯。我总会问他在干什么。他只是说‘我们在参宿七’或者他去了哪里，但从来不说他为什么去那里。每次他回来，我们做的事情都是老一套的观光旅游，和我小时候一样。”

　　“你不仍是个孩子吗？”

　　她举起两只手，过大的衣袖耷拉下来，答案似乎非常明显。外面又开始下雨了。

　　“或许我误解了‘孩子’一词的应用。”他妥协道，“但是军人将自己的工作生活和私人生活分开的情况并不少见。或许他更想听你的生活经历，而不是谈论他自己。”

　　“我的生活很无聊。”她喝了一大口热可可。

　　“你认为三年的深空生活充满意外和冒险？”

　　她耸了耸肩，“应该吧。”

　　“如果我告诉你，第一年内我与你父亲多数时间都在实验室度过，研究硅基星球找到的微生物？”

　　“这听起来很有趣啊。”

　　“实验的确非常有趣。但更多的是，我们每天花费六到八小时弯腰观察显微镜，或者撰写并修改论文。”

　　她做了个鬼脸。“有点像我的科学课。”

　　“正是如此。毕竟这是个科学任务。我们有时会遇到奇遇，或者说，是奇遇来找我们，但那不是我们的任务。”

　　她眯着眼睛看他，叹了口气，穿着过大的拖鞋晃着脚，然后她突然问道，“你想下棋吗？”

　　他们面对面盘腿坐在客厅中间，三维象棋的全息投影投射在两人之间的矮桌上。就在此时McCoy敲了敲门，自己进来了，Joanna朝他挥了挥手。

　　“还记得给你老爸留张纸条，小鬼。”McCoy刚一进门就嘟囔着说，把还在滴水的外套挂在架子上。他脱掉了沾湿的鞋子，Joanna跑去给他拿了条毛巾。

　　“我们不能待在这儿。”McCoy说，依然站在那里擦头发，而Joanna跑回去坐在Spock对面的地板上。“Spock先生还有事要做。而且我们要去看瀑布。”

　　Joanna看着Spock的眼睛，又一个“看吧，我告诉你了”的眼神，但是她大声用标准语说，“外面在下雨，爸爸。而且Spock先生不介意。”她将一个卒向上移了一层。

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，看上去有些不知所措，拿着毛巾站在那里，不确定该如何接话。Spock可以肯定自己从未见过这样的McCoy，只有他女儿才会让他如此轻易地感到胆怯。

　　“你说的对，Joanna，”Spock对她说，“我的确不介意，但你父亲可能会。或许你应该和他单独谈谈。”

　　“但是我快赢了。”她抱怨道。

　　McCoy摇了摇头，和Spock对视了一眼，像平时一样紧张加无奈地叹了口气，“你真的不介意？”他问。

　　“当然不，医生。”Spock说。McCoy坐到桌子旁边离他最近的位置，在Spock和Joanna中间。

　　“你为什么一直叫他医生？”Joanna问，一边翻阅着游戏菜单，想要找个他们三人可以一起玩的游戏，尽管她声称快要下赢Spock了。

　　“以示尊重。”Spock说。

　　McCoy发出一个一半窒息一半发笑的声音，露出一个迷人的微笑，挽起衬衫的袖子，胸前的扣子没有完全扣上，但是他没有反驳。他的紧张感似乎立即消失了。

　　“有咖啡吗，Spock先生？”他问。

　　时间过得很慢。雨渐渐小了，雨点打在屋顶的声音也变轻了，透过玻璃墙只能模糊地看到外面的景象，但接着雨又下大了，短短续续地为他们的游戏、午餐和聊天伴奏。

　　下午的时候太阳终于出来了，阳光明媚，灰色的天空一下子变成蓝色。墙外的森林在强光的照射下斑驳闪耀绿得耀眼。但是客厅里，头顶的蓝色台灯光线昏暗，Joanna在沙发上睡着了，脑袋枕着她父亲的大腿，身上依然围着Spock的毛衣。Spock坐在他们旁边。

　　“住在他的家里……”McCoy小声说，轻轻揉着他女儿的棕发，比他的发色浅一点，但一样是卷发。“感觉一定很奇怪。他没有告诉你这个地方，我并不奇怪。他是个非常神秘的人。”

　　“比我预想的神秘得多。”Spock承认，“在葬礼之前，在拿到那个数据板之前，我没有意识到我一直都在刻意地不去了解大使。如果同样的情况发生在另外两个人身上，就像他说的时空双胞胎，我会非常想要研究他们的相似和不同之处，以及原因所在。”

　　“这就是你现在做的事吗？”McCoy皱眉问道，身后的森林衬着他的浅色瞳孔更偏绿色而不是褐色。“研究？这担子太重了，Spock。我知道你相信你有责任去了解他，从那些——该死的我不知道那是什么。但如果不是出于科学兴趣，我觉得你还是把它收起来放好吧。”

　　“实际上，”Spock说，“舰长命令我去听那些录音。”

　　“我的天。”McCoy嘟囔道。

　　“我曾认为由我作为倾听者会对宇宙和时空造成危险，但是他知道我对那些录音的兴趣，于是不顾我的看法下此命令。现在我知道我之前的看法是非常荒谬的。”

　　McCoy歪着头，但是什么也没说，他依然轻抚着Joanna的头发，动作轻柔有节奏，这样的景象让Spock感觉非常平静。

　　“你不好奇吗？”过了一会儿Spock问，“去了解另一个医生？听那些录音？”

　　“不怎么感兴趣。”McCoy耸了耸肩，“那些录音中的一切，在这个宇宙，我们的宇宙，从未发生过。全是幻想。”

　　“对于Spock大使来说，那是实际发生过的事情。他在这里的存在——虽然时间不长——让那个宇宙成为现实。”

　　“但是我们存在于这个宇宙。”McCoy反驳，举起空闲的那只手示意整个房间，仿佛那四面墙就代表他们的整个宇宙，“那是他的现实，而他现在已经不在了。我们的现实是不同的。”

　　“这里是他们的家，你知道吗。”Spock说。McCoy只是叹了口气。

　　“我猜到了。”他说，“大使有很多非常具体的要求。”

　　Spock挪了一下身子去看McCoy，距离不近也不远，小心没有把Joanna吵醒。McCoy没有动。Spock深吸了一口气。

　　“我知道你可能会拒绝，医生，但是我必须承认，我很好奇大使向你讲述的内容和方式，关于……他和他的McCoy。”看到McCoy绷紧了身子，他补充道，“你可以认为我是出于科学兴趣。”

　　墙上的钟轻声响起，现在是下午两点，提醒大使该给植物浇水了，然后气氛安静下来。

　　McCoy清了清喉咙，“他说的内容，你都知道了。但他怎么告诉我的……”他轻声笑了，然后摇了摇头，看着Joanna的侧脸。“在我们回到地球之后，在Khan事件平息之后，他来地球找我，那时离我们的探索任务开始还有很久。”他停顿了一下，弯起嘴角，“他可真是能忽悠，他说他需要和我商量他在未来服用的一些药品，另一个宇宙的未来，你知道我什么意思，反正那些药当时还不存在。我觉得他可以自己研究的，但那时他来找我了。我想不管是不是瓦肯人，他还是忍受不住。”McCoy抬头看着Spock，脸上是温情的微笑。尽管只在地球上待了三天，太阳已经将他长时间处于深空的苍白皮肤晒成了淡粉色。

　　“所以我们就一起工作。”他继续说，“而他会盯着我看，一直盯着看。我当时以为这是什么瓦肯习惯，文化上的差异。那时候我还不是很了解你，不知道瓦肯人的行为习惯。”他耸了耸肩，“然后我们开始聊他的宇宙和我们宇宙的不同之处，Jim有多少差别，船员们有多少差别，还有我。直到那时候，我才意识到还有另一个我。我不知道为什么我之前没有想过。或许是因为自负。他说我——他们第一次相遇的时候，另一个McCoy更加年长，但我和他非常像。我猜他的意思是一样固执。”

　　“那时候他只说了这么多，直到我们的任务开始。我告诉他我要走了，保证会偶尔给他发讯息，他说他很高兴，说每当他们分开的时候，他的McCoy总会给他发讯息，特别是他们结婚之后。”他摇了摇头，“他就这样告诉我了。我当时一直以为他会笑，会告诉我那是个笑话，但是接着我想起来我在和谁说话。我问他们是怎么走到一起的，他说‘很慢’。他说——”McCoy停住了。Spock想着大使说了些什么关于他的一生伴侣的话，会让医生面红耳赤。如果Spock伸手去摸，McCoy的脸颊一定很烫。

　　“我就是这样知道的。之后我们就没怎么说过这件事了。他有时候会很随意地提起，‘我的Leonard怎样怎样’，而我就听着。他是那种你不会轻易打断的人，你懂的。”

　　Spock的心脏在他的身侧跳得格外地快。他之前没有注意到自己的心跳。他试着让自己平静下来。“我理解。”他镇定地说，声音很轻，“再次看到你对他来说一定非常困难。你可能认为我们瓦肯人冷漠，没有感情，但正是因为情感对我们影响之深，我们才不惜余力控制。”

　　“是啊，他也这么说的。但他没说很难。我想他有很长的时间去接受……我猜就算在那个宇宙，人类也不可能比瓦肯人长寿。”

　　McCoy看了Spock一眼，接着移开了视线，Spock知道他在克制。房间变得很小，很安静。林子里某处树枝断裂，掉在了地上。

　　Joanna醒了过来。

　　“嘿，我的女孩。”McCoy低头柔声对她说，微笑地看着她，而她疑惑地眨着眼睛，然后伸了个懒腰，翻过身看着天花板。

　　“雨停了吗？”

　　“停了。”McCoy说。

　　“我们现在可以去看瀑布吗？”

　　“如果你想的话。”

　　房间里谨慎的沉默迅速被打破，接着是站起身的声音，穿外套时布料在胳膊和肩膀摩擦的声音，踩进已经晾干了的鞋子的声音，或者兴奋的小手指系鞋带的声音。

　　McCoy和Joanna走到门口的时候，McCoy问Spock，“你要来吗？”

　　开车到瀑布只要很短的时间。他们开着车窗，潮湿浓密的空气比Spock刚来那天更加温暖。Spock能闻到空气中雨水和泥土的味道，能看到水蒸气冷凝在挡风玻璃上，然后被太阳蒸发掉。

　　他们下车走上一条陈旧的小路，山上的地面更干燥，棕色松针踩上去非常柔软，远处有湍急的水声传来，空气中也能闻到水的味道。Spock依然穿着长袍，这和他的制服长裤一样舒服，而且McCoy说不会走太久。

　　路程不长。一条很宽的河很快出现在森林中，时而清澈见底，时而深不见底。河尽头的土地森林岩石不断攀升，那里的岩石上有一道道的沟痕，水流从中倾泻而下。Spock估计瀑布有九米宽，至少十八米高。这里的空气更加潮湿，太阳穿过树叶斑驳地照在地上和石头上，流动的水面波光粼粼，太阳下温度足够温暖，他们脱掉了外套。虽然还有些距离，但瀑布的声音非常大，他们必须抬高声音，或者凑近说话。

　　“小心！”McCoy大声喊，不知是对Joanna还是Spock，或者是对他们两个。脚下的地面陡了起来，地上全是石头，偶尔会有苔藓或者沙土。

　　Joanna带着她的PADD，Spock给她和McCoy拍了张照片，两人站在瀑布前面。然后她把PADD放在石头上，让Spock和他们一起拍照。

　　“给我讲个太空里发生的有趣故事。”他们在水边漫步的时候Joanna说，随意地丢着小石子。

　　McCoy捡起一个光滑的鹅卵石，扔到水面上打水漂。“你可以用这时间来写作业。”他干巴巴地说。她对他皱起眉毛。

　　“我们在一次登岸假期时发现了一种不寻常的未知物种，用分类法无法辨别。”Spock说，双手背在身后。他看了McCoy一眼，McCoy只是在微笑，于是他继续说，“是一种覆有皮毛的小型球形生物，没有视觉或听觉感知。它们用蠕动的方式靠近舒服的地方，或者远离危险。只要有足够的食物，它们可以不停的无性繁殖。”

　　“问题是，”McCoy插话，“那些该死的小东西太可爱了，当你抚摸的时候，它们会发出呼噜声——”

　　“像猫一样？”

　　“像是没有爪子的猫，所以比猫更好。它们太可爱了，所有人都在给它们喂吃的，然后我们的舰船很快就被占领了。每一个储物柜，每一个工作台，复制机，甚至杰弗瑞管道（Jefferies tube）里，就连舰长椅上，到处都是小毛球。”

　　“你们怎么解决的？”她问。

　　“我们给它们吃了——”Spock开口说道，但被McCoy打断了。

　　“我们给它们喂了一种药，能减缓他们的繁殖过程，然后把它们送回毛球星球了。”他刻意看了Spock一眼。Spock没有反驳。

　　“真有意思。”Joanna说，又扔了块石头。

　　“我曾协助你父亲接生八胎四足动物。”Spock说。

　　“接生什么？”Joanna问。

　　“大蜥蜴人。”McCoy说。

　　Joanna做了个鬼脸。McCoy耸了耸肩。他们继续向前走。

　　“你捉过鱼吗？”Spock问。

　　“奶奶经常带我去钓鱼，”她说，“就在房子后面的小溪。但是爸爸不喜欢，他说太残忍了。”

　　“窒息而死。”McCoy说，脸上是厌恶的表情，“这死法太可怜了。”

　　“我们不会使用像鱼钩一样野蛮的工具。”Spock解释，一边朝水边走去，“不会给鱼造成伤害。在瓦肯星，这是一种考察耐心和敏捷的测试。我可以展示给你看？”

　　Joanna耸了耸肩，而McCoy在自言自语，说着什么“这我得看看”。

　　Spock踩掉靴子，脱掉袜子，把鞋袜留在石头上。水比他预想的要凉，他撩起长袍前后的下摆，绕过大腿之间，和腰带一起系在腰间。

　　“你会冻死的！”McCoy大喊，但语气带着愉悦。

　　Joanna则不那么含蓄。她的笑声回荡在林子里，惊飞了几只鸟。

　　“你腿上的毛好多！”她弯着腰说。

　　Spock小心朝水中走去，河水冰凉地贴着他的小腿。

　　“银河系中大多数哺乳动物都在进化中保留了体毛或者皮毛。”他朝岸边大声说，盖过瀑布的声音。“一般认为现代瓦肯人的祖先体毛非常浓密，他们经历了瓦肯最后一个冰川期。在远处甚至和sehalt难以区分。”他弯下腰朝深水处走去，用自己身体的阴影挡住反射的光线。水中什么东西动了一下，闪着银光，动作迅速。“但是在大约两百万年前，冰雪开始融化，赤道地区的原始瓦肯人为了适应温度摒弃了毛发。从那之后，是长时间的性选择（sexual selection）。因此大多数瓦肯人没有体毛。我的体毛很可能是人类基因的表达。”

　　又有什么东西动了起来，依然非常迅速。他用手指掠过水面。

　　“那不是问题。”McCoy在岸上大声说，“但是你现在的打扮就像是想要偷运一群tribble穿过中立区。我以为你在袍子下面穿裤子了。”

　　Spock的脚踩上一块光滑的石头，但他立即找回了平衡，继续观察着水面。

　　“这是我们进化中的另一个阶段（step），医生，或者说是失误（misstep）。与智人不同的是，瓦肯人在放弃体毛时，他们没有进化出能够降低体温的外分泌腺，或者是汗腺。当星球持续升温时，我们的祖先在树荫下生活，直到耐寒的植物全部灭绝。之后人们躲藏在洞穴中，那里同样也是他们的祖先在冰川期避寒的地方。通过这样的方法，他们可以减少出汗，保持凉爽。”

　　“但是你们没有进化出长袍，那是人造的。”Joanna大喊。

　　一尾银色，随着角度变换反射着粉色或绿色的偏光，它绕过他开始变得麻木的脚。

　　“没错。但是即使在高温环境下，我们为无毛的皮肤遮阳的做法依然是有益的。这是一种最简化的解决方法。而且，因为我有一半人类血统，我拥有汗腺，只是不像人类那么稠密，比如说你父亲。”

　　“你是在羞辱我吗，Spock？”

　　银色的鱼蹭过他的指尖，紧接着游走了。

　　“相反，医生，这是一个你优于我的进化优势。”

　　那条鱼又蹭了他一下，像水一样柔软。

　　“只有一个，是吗？”

　　“或许还有我不了解的其他优势，我愿听你的指教。”

　　Spock握紧拳头，但是没有用太大的力气，不然那条鱼会从指缝溜走，而是刚好能够抓紧。他站直身子举起手，那条鱼在他手中来回摆动，冰凉的水顺着他的胳膊流进袖子。Joanna兴奋地尖叫，McCoy笑出了声。Spock向岸边走了一步，然后他脚下一滑。

　　在那一瞬间，他非常清楚地知晓发生了什么，并且知道自己对此无能为力。突如其来的失重感，就像是停在零重力环境中的穿梭机，然后失重感消失了，他的头和肩膀重重地撞在石头上。他发现他走得离岸边有些远了，摔倒的地方水很深。在他失去意识之前，在他松开那条鱼之前，在他被水流淹没、被吸满水的长袍重重地向下坠之前，他看到McCoy向他冲来。

　　他醒来的时候，首先看到的是Joanna的脸，明朗的天空衬着她的深色轮廓有些模糊。他躺在地上。

　　“他醒了！”她冲他视野外的某人大喊，然后McCoy拿着一张毯子出现了。McCoy给Spock盖上毯子的时候，他头发和鼻尖上的水滴到了Spock的脸上。McCoy检查了Spock的两只眼睛，拨开眼皮，慢慢让他的脑袋向后仰，动作像爱人般轻柔。

　　“你不会有事的，”他说，“不会的。”

　　之后是一系列Spock能或不能做什么的问题。他能数三根、两根或者四根手指吗？他能移动他的头吗？他知道今天的星历吗？地球的日期？他能坐起来吗？站起来？走路？

　　Spock能做到。全都能。

　　“我向你保证，医生，我没事。”他对McCoy说。而McCoy伏在他身上给他检查，扶他站起来回到车子里。

　　“或许受伤的是我的自尊心。”他说。

　　“爸爸说科学家必须有同样的谦卑和好奇心。”车子发动的时候，坐在后座的Joanna说。这次窗户关上了，而且车里开了暖气。

　　Spock看着坐在驾驶席、衣服湿透的McCoy。McCoy轻声笑了，然后耸了耸肩。“至少你抓到鱼了。”

　　他们回到那栋房子后，McCoy让Joanna去拿他的医药箱，而他扶着Spock回到大使的卧室。Spock并不需要帮助，他也是这样告诉McCoy的，但实际上，他并不介意McCoy的手放在他的背上，时不时会触碰到他的身体。他让McCoy帮他脱掉湿透的长袍，不过在他脱掉内衣的时候，McCoy走出了房间，好像McCoy去另一个房间有什么事要做，好像这些年Spock体检或者受伤时他从没见过Spock的裸体。McCoy回来时拿了杯水，一条毛巾搭在脖子上，而Spock已经换上了一条大使的长袍，带着金色的花边。那布料比他所有的长袍都要柔软，像丝绸一样贴着他的皮肤。Spock站在那里把水喝了。McCoy看着他，安静地等着，黄昏的日光透过窗户照进来，把McCoy的瞳孔衬成了金色。

　　Joanna回来时动静很大，她跑着穿过屋子，高高地举着医药箱，很显然因为刚才的事情，她还在兴奋。

　　“你先回家。”McCoy告诉她，拍了拍她的脑袋。

　　“但是。”不过她没有再说什么。她父亲给了她一个眼神，她和Spock告别之后就离开了。

　　McCoy把Spock推到床边。“坐下。”

　　“我保证我没事，医生。”Spock说，但他还是坐下了。

　　“让我来判断，行吗？”McCoy说，然后跪了下来，拿出三录仪。他一定很冷，湿衣服湿头发一定让他很不舒服，他身上有淡淡的溪水味道，和Spock一样。但是他专注的神情和他身穿制服时没什么两样，就像是在他的医疗湾一样自如。

　　“我不得不说，你的行为很不‘瓦肯’。”他小声说，似乎不想惊扰房间里的什么东西，来回看着三录仪和Spock的脸，在Spock脑袋附近挥舞着扫描器。

　　“我的唯一的目的是逗Joanna笑。”

　　Spock能感觉到McCoy大笑的时候打在他脸上的呼气。“我想你做得非常成功。”

　　过了一会儿，扫描器的嗡嗡声停下了，McCoy把三录仪放到一边。

　　“你说的对，你很健康。”他说，“如果头疼的话，我可以给你打一针。但是我猜和以前一样，痛苦是由心而生的。”

　　“没错。”Spock说。

　　McCoy露出一个温柔的微笑。Spock觉得有些头晕，但这和他头上的瘀伤一点关系都没有。然后McCoy伸出手，理顺Spock的头发。

　　“你看上去真滑稽。”他边说边皱了下脸，然后站起身。“如果你愿意听，我建议你多休息，再梳梳头。”

　　McCoy收拾好医药箱，把毛巾扔进洗衣机，然后在Spock身前犹豫了片刻，低头看着Spock，Spock抬头看着他，努力保持呼吸平稳。两人都没有说话。然后McCoy转身准备离开。

　　“我调查了这栋房子和地产的详情。”Spock突然说道，甚至让他自己都感到有些意外。McCoy在门口停下了脚步。“以及这里的所有权。”

　　“是你的，对吧？”McCoy问，身子有些发抖。Spock后悔没有让他换下湿衣服。“我想这里一直都是你的。”

　　“但周围的地产属于你的家族。你给了大使一片土地来建他的家。”

　　McCoy耸了耸肩，一只手扶着门框，没有看Spock，“是啊。反正我们留着也没什么用。”

　　“而你知道这里将来会属于我。”

　　“我觉得有可能会。”

　　之后是长久的沉默，McCoy握住门把手打开门，将Spock独自留在大使的房子——他的房子。

　　“医生。”Spock说。就连他自己也听得出他语气中的渴望（desperate）。

　　McCoy轻轻呼出一口气，停下脚步，他的手还放在门把手上。“叫我Leonard，Spock。”

　　“Leonard，你曾说过你知道我的伪装。我能否询问是什么？”

　　McCoy弯起嘴角，摇了摇头。“我不知道，”他承认道，“假装知道，也是虚张声势的一种。”

　　“但是据称没有船员能够打败你。”Spock提醒他Chekov曾说过的话。

　　“他们的伪装我也不知道。”McCoy说，“我想只是因为他们玩得太烂了。”他安静地等待着，看Spock是否还有其他问题。

　　“谢谢你，Leonard。”Spock说。

　　“好好休息吧，Spock。”过了一会儿McCoy说，然后就离开了。

___

**USS** **进取号-** **D**

_这回是真的了。我们已经过时了。_ _USS_ _进取号-_ _D_ _更大更好，而且我不得不承认，这里一半的医疗设备我都不知道是干什么用的。不过我还是点着头说“嗯是啊”以及“哦对，这很方便”，然后批准了所有东西。反正全都是乡村医生的礼貌举止。他们所有人都叫我上将，就好像除了无针注射器之外，我曾指挥过什么东西一样。这里有个人造人和你有点像。但没有你可爱。_

_我刚转到另一艘船_ [1] _上，在你吃早餐之前我就回瓦肯了。给我留盏灯，亲爱的。_

___

**树屋**

　　来到乔治亚的第三天，Spock开始收拾大使的东西。大多数都是衣服，还有些个人物品，一个刮胡刀，一个洁牙器，几双鞋子，全都能装进他在衣橱里找到的一个小箱子里。Spock留下了一件镶金边的长袍，整齐地叠好，和他自己的长袍一起装进了他的行李袋，以及一些数据板，里面装有文件、音乐、照片、书籍。这些不是来自另一个宇宙的东西，但他还是留下了。

　　然后他洗了床单，重新铺了床，擦了厨房和浴缸，用扫地机给每个屋子打扫干净并给地板抛光，然后坐下来吃午餐，这时他突然想起了什么，接着回到了卧室。他从床头柜中拿出那根银色头发。他用拇指和食指捏着在手中旋转。阳光照在那根头发上，他想起他第一次见到大使的情景，大使站在那个机库祝他好运。

　　片刻之后，他把头发扔进了垃圾箱。

　　他没有听到Joanna或者McCoy的声音，也没有见到他们。但是在他离开前，他要见他们一面。他有事与McCoy讨论。

　　下午的时候，他换上制服，穿过森林朝Susie家走去。天气温暖湿润，现在是夏末，还不到初秋，他没有因为气温或者别的什么原因出汗。

　　Susie在房子一侧的院子里开垦冬季花园，土地刚被翻过。她弯着腰，指挥那些蜘蛛型机器人挖地或者剪根，她戴着一顶很大的遮阳帽。她看到了他的影子，然后抬起头。

　　“Spock先生，很高兴见到你好起来！”她直起身说，“我听说你摔倒了。”她伸出手抚摸他脑后的头发，仿佛是在摸那里的肿块。

　　“我向你保证，我很健康。”Spock说。

　　Susie弯起嘴角，把手从他的头发上移开，但是又放在了他的胳膊上。她身上有泥土的味道。“你唤起了什么。”她说，“在昨天看到她父亲的所作所为之后，Jo决定要当一名护士。一名舰队的护士。Len差点从椅子上摔下来。”

　　“我想不到反对此职业的理由，因此我推测他不想让她加入舰队？”

　　“从来都不。”她摇了摇头，转了个身，他跟着她来到屋后。“他加入的时候，我们都吓坏了（shocked as hell）——抱歉——惊讶，他之前从未说过想要加入舰队。所以我从来没想过，在拿到医学博士之后，他会追随我的脚步。”

　　“你曾在舰队工作？”Spock问，语气中的惊讶让他感到有些抱歉，但是Susie似乎没有注意到，或者是无视了。

　　“只有不到十年。我在体检的时候遇到了David，Len的父亲。他也是个医生。”她转过身笑着看着Spock，像她儿子一样眨着眼睛，“还是少尉时我就退役了。我太想念地球和我的家人了。”

　　他们来到后院，绕过一个旧谷仓，McCoy正举着Joanna让她爬上一棵大树。“我相信你和Leonard比你所想的要更加相似。”Spock说。

　　他向Susie告辞，离开花园去找McCoy。因为昨天下了一整天的雨，脚下的地面依然潮湿，踩上去非常柔软。

　　“你是来帮忙的吗？”McCoy看到他时问他，McCoy站在树下，一只胳膊举起，似乎是在扶着Joanna爬到树枝间的平台上，目不转盯地看着她，而没有看Spock。

　　“Spock先生！”Joanna大喊，身影几乎完全被树叶挡住了。“爸爸要修树屋！”

　　“大概吧。”McCoy澄清道，但声音非常小，没有让Joanna听见。

　　“Leonard，我有件事想与你讨论。”Spock说，然后才意识到他不该这样。“不会占用太长时间。”

　　这次McCoy真的在看他，或许是在看他的衣着，或许是在看他的表情。“你要走了。”McCoy猜测道，但不是疑问的语气。他又盯着Spock看了片刻，又是那个是Spock曾见过一次、受打击的茫然表情。然后McCoy再次抬头看向Joanna。

　　“我想我们可以等等再谈，Spock先生。我们还要建树屋。”然后他对Joanna说，“下来吧，宝贝，我们要去找个梯子，我还要给Spock先生找件衣服换上。”

　　“我不需要更换衣物。”Spock说。

　　McCoy抱住Joanna，把她放到地上，她立即朝谷仓跑去。McCoy走到他身边，在阳光的照射下眯缝着眼睛。“虽然你的汗腺不发达，但你总不想把制服弄脏沾湿，对吧？”

　　Spock皱起眉毛。“我不想再度占用你与家人在一起的时间。”

　　“我告诉她我们要给她建个树屋，Spock。”McCoy说，“所以我们就要给她建个树屋。而且，我不是建筑师。你一定要帮我建好这个树屋，保证它对我唯一的孩子来说是安全的。”他把一只手放在Spock肩膀上，柔和的语气带着恳求，但Spock觉得那只是装出来的恳求。他睁大了双眼。

　　Spock叹了口气，上前一步站在树下，抬头向上看。树上有个平台，只有一部分破损，和树干接触的地方已经长在一起了，上面是墙的骨架，没有屋顶。

　　“你画设计图了吗？”

　　McCoy咧嘴笑了，显然因为如愿以偿感到非常高兴，他拍了拍Spock的背。“我们要即兴发挥了，伙计。”

　　虽然没有设计图，但是有一张树屋的照片，在McCoy还是Joanna那么大的时候拍的，或许比Joanna更小。照片中是同一棵树，只是比现在要小，树叶很茂密，但被修剪过。几根树干上坐着一个简单的斜顶树屋还有平台，一个梯子从地板伸到地面。一张晒黑的圆脸盯着一头棕色卷发从一扇窗户向外偷看。

　　“就像男生版的我，对不对？”Joanna给他看那张照片的时候说，“但是我的眼睛是蓝色的，和爷爷一样。”

　　McCoy给他拿了一条旧牛仔裤，一双有些磨损的运动鞋，还有一件不再洁白的白体恤，上面写着“Ole Miss[2]”和“2249届”。他在一个阁楼卧室里换衣服，屋子里堆着很多箱子，上面标着“Len的东西/厨房”、“Len的东西/相片”或者“Len的东西/手术衣”，而McCoy的黑色旅行袋放在角落，旁边是有些凌乱的床。

　　车库里有一小堆合成木材，装满各种钉子和螺丝的旧玻璃罐，各式各样的工具，多数都很旧了，上面有橘色或棕色的锈斑，但依然很结实，以及一个复制机，可以复制他们需要的任何其他东西。Spock还是画了张草图，Joanna在上面加了花箱和秋千。

　　Spock打开激光锯，他穿上了所有防护设备。McCoy调侃他，说他这样做的唯一原因，是他不相信McCoy能达到他需要的精准。Spock同意了，但他说这句话的时候露出一个微笑，McCoy也弯起了嘴角，接着继续修剪树枝，把剪下来的枝条递给Joanna，让她扔进院子里的回收机。

　　然后他们用两个梯子和一些木板造了个脚手架。就像他们曾在实验室一样轻松，弯着腰用锤子钉钉子，或者围着一个显微扫描器。Spock感觉到和McCoy相处再次变得轻松起来。这是自从离开新瓦肯之后，Spock第一次有种稳定（anchored）的感觉，不是因为地心引力，或者是那个脚手架，也不是因为赠予他的那栋房子，那栋似乎一直都属于他的房子。那栋房子曾对他说“欢迎回家”，就好像它早就知道什么他还不知道的事情。

　　下午快过去的时候，他们休息了一会儿，在树荫下停了片刻，McCoy喝了杯冰茶，水滴顺着他的下巴流到喉结然后流入胸口，流进已经被汗水沾湿的V型领口中。

　　Spock在一边等待着，看着McCoy的喉结上下移动，小口喝着自己的茶，微风吹在他布满汗水的脸上，他观察着在树林边缘采野葡萄的Joanna，她的精力似乎从未减弱。

　　“我想把那栋房子和地产给你。”McCoy喝完的时候，Spock说。

　　McCoy愣了一下，拉着衣领擦了擦他的额头和嘴巴，挪了下脚步，“你是说卖给我？”

　　Spock又喝了口茶，让他的嘴唇和干涩的喉咙感到一阵清凉。“我的意思是送给你。”

　　“是啊，我想那房子对你来说也没什么用。”McCoy眯着眼看向远处的山峰。

　　Spock皱起眉毛。“我有此想法的主要原因，是认为那栋房子对你会有更大的用处。”

　　McCoy点了点头，头发被汗水沾湿，贴在他的额头上。然后他客气地笑了。“我会考虑的，行吧？”他小声说，然后站起身，“我们最好继续干活了。天很快就黑了。”

　　之后McCoy不再说话了，树屋建得很快。天黑的时候，他们还没建好，但大部分工作都完成了，只剩下花箱还没按上。他们站在夜幕中欣赏他们的作品，而Joanna爬上爬下，兴奋地大叫。Susie叫他们吃晚餐时，Spock谢绝了，McCoy没有挽留，只是挥了挥手说了声谢谢，然后Spock穿着McCoy的衣服走进树林，他自己的衣服搭在胳膊上。

　　在那栋房子里——他不想再看作是大使的房子——他脱掉脏衣服，尽管他把McCoy的旧鞋留在后门，地板上还是落了不少尘土，毁掉了不久之前的打扫工作。他洗澡时用了比平时更热的水，时间也更长，让蒸汽浮去他的疲惫。他想起大使的葬礼，想起他的父亲，那些煤块和腾起的水汽，想起大使，那个曾转移过katra的人，那个死在一个不属于他的宇宙的人，那个拥有很多家却没有家的人。

　　出了淋浴间，他用毛巾擦干身子，把头发吹得半干，赤裸地躺在床上，他的体温还未从热水浴中降下来。过了一会儿，房间开始感觉冷了，月亮从林子里升出来。他拿出大使的PADD。只剩一个文件了。他按下了播放。

___

**最后一条讯息**

_亲爱的_ _Spock_ _。我突然想起，以前当你或者我离开星球或者星舰，我们相隔很远的时候，我会给你发讯息。逼得你发疯。至少我发那些讯息就是为了烦你。但今晚这条讯息不会穿越群星，用比光还快的速度在发射器和接收器之间跳跃。现在你在另一个房间，我想你睡着了。你最好已经睡了，不然惊喜就被毁了。你从来不让我领先一步，最初没过多久你就开始预测我的一举一动。大概只有我第一次亲你的时候。我想那时候你被我吓坏了。_

_别担心，这不是绝命书。我不会那样做的。我太爱我自己了！但是我想让你等到之后再听这条讯息……我想给你留点什么。我永远都忘不掉我父亲的样子，在我……我给_ _Joanna_ _也留了一条，请你将来交给她。但是这一条是给你的，_ _Spock_ _。_

_现在，我想让你闭上双眼，请想象我在微笑，或许和以前一样在向你抛媚眼，抿着一杯薄荷朱利酒，还有我的眼睛，像湛蓝天空一样的颜色。请想象那样的我，我会牵着你的手，举起酒杯说：敬我们，亲爱的。我们在一起的时间不够长，但每一分每一秒都美妙无比。我曾告诉你，我会一直爱你，直到我死去。告诉他们我从未食言。_

___

**新任务**

　　不久之后，Spock的通讯器在房间另一端响了起来。他站起身走到旅行袋旁边，从口袋中掏出通讯器，擦了一把脸上的汗。

　　一条来自Kirk的短信点亮了黑暗的房间。

_我们任务继续。明天2200时船上见。_

　　他坐在床上，盯着通讯器的屏幕，双眼慢慢适应了黑暗的环境，逐个看过每一个单词，接着是每一个字母。他感觉压在他身上的重量消失了——他之前没注意到的沉重感——像是摆脱了地心引力。他做了个深呼吸。

　　他的通讯器又响了一声，这次是McCoy。

_你收到_ _Jim_ _的短信了吗？我们要回去了。_

_我惊讶于他们做决定的速度。_ Spock回复。

_能再多歇几天该多好。_

_你不打算退休了？_

_总要有人看着你们俩。_ 然后过了一会儿。 _我决定不接受那栋房子了。谢谢，但是你应该留着它。无论什么时候你在地球上，你需要个住的地方。有个可以回家的地方挺好的。_ 又过了几分钟，长到Spock可能会把通讯器放到一边，接着屏幕再次亮起。 _或者某人。_

　　Spock觉得他全身都有些发烫。心跳飙升。

　　又一条来自McCoy的消息： _你现在可以见我一面吗？不在房子里。_

 _是的，_ Spock回复， _稍等一下。_

　　他穿了件长袍，那是他能最快穿上的衣服了，没有穿袜子就踩进靴子，然后镇静地走到门口。气温突然降低，较凉的空气打在他温热的脸颊上，月亮又大又亮，不是盈凸而是满月，所以不需额外的照明，他就能找到路。灌木丛中有蟋蟀的声音，附近飘着葡萄成熟的香甜气味。

　　上到山丘顶的时候，他听到灌木丛中有声音，他停下脚步等待着。然后McCoy出现了，经过一番洗漱，换了件黑色的衬衫，一半扣子是敞开的，领口露出一条银吊坠。他的脚步有些迟疑，但不是因为黑暗，和Spock一样，他看得很清楚。

　　“Spock……”他说，但没有再多说什么，因为Spock把他拉近了些，双手捧着他的脖子，吻了上去。

　　McCoy发出一个惊讶的声音，愣了片刻，但很快放松下来，他把手放在Spock腰上，然后攀上Spock的背，一开始动作很轻，接着他凑得近了点，紧紧地贴着Spock，抱着Spock，用他略微的身高优势加深了这个吻。

　　分开的时候，两人都有点喘不过来气。Spock能看到McCoy眼中映着月光。

　　“该死的，”McCoy说，声音低沉沙哑，“你打败我了。”

　　“我做了我在进取号上应该做的事。”Spock感觉他的喉咙在颤抖，“请相信我的话，这就是我那时想要做的事。”

　　McCoy舔了舔他的嘴唇，在冷空气中喘着粗气。“我不想成为你为了不辜负他必须要达成的什么条件。”他突然小声说，Spock不知道他是在悲伤还是生气，或许二者都有。但是他没有向后撤，而是再次用力地吻上了Spock，像是想要证明自己的想法。

　　“你真的认为我如此自满，会接受摆在我面前的命运？”他们分开的时候Spock问，轻轻揉着McCoy脖子上温暖的皮肤，拇指蹭过McCoy的头发，“一个你曾称为‘顽固不化油盐不进’的人？”

　　“我有吗？”McCoy问道。他们又吻在一起的时候，McCoy弯起嘴角。

　　Spock沉默地点了点头。他现在还不能说话。

　　“那么多的形容词有点多余，不过你大概就是那样。”

　　“那你呢，医生？”Spock对着McCoy的领口低语。他身上有香皂和古龙水的味道，他的皮肤尝起来有些咸涩，“你不害怕走上一条已经被命运铺好的路，或者说是简单的暗示？”

　　McCoy嗤了一声，传到Spock耳朵里的声音有些响。但他过了一会才开口说话，当Spock紧贴着他的身体让他颤抖的时候。“不是因为大使说过的话。”他向后撤了点，捧着Spock的脸颊，想要在月光下看清楚Spock的脸，他的眼睛闪着亮光，“或许之前我没意识到，但是……”他给了Spock一个轻吻，然后微微向后撤了一点，刚好能够看清Spock眼中同样热切的神情，然后他皱起眉毛说，“你知道吗，都是因为那些该死的硅基变形虫。每天和你在实验室，一起交谈，一起工作，见鬼，甚至是和你争论……”

　　“那是三年前的事了，Leonard。”Spock几乎不敢相信刚才听到的话。

　　“还用你说吗。”McCoy说，“而且那段时间你和Uhura在一起——我天，她会杀了我的，对吧？”他摇了摇头。“我只是没想到你会……”他又开始犹豫了，“你知道吗，他——另一个我，大使说的那些有关他的事情，大使谈到他时的神情。只用一个星舰实验室和一只无针注射器，比上帝治愈过的疾病都多，胸前的军功章足以让他沉到湖底。那个人不是我。”

　　“我知道你是谁，Leonard。”Spock尽可能明确地说。他希望自己话能被理解。“但是有人告诉我，爱会让人盲目。或许大使只是讲述他想要讲述的事。或许这也能解释我现在的看法。”

　　McCoy皱起脸，低头看着两人之间的空隙，然后摇了摇头，完全不像是刚刚受到表白的人，虽然只是间接的。

　　“别这样说……”他的声音小到Spock几乎听不清。他们在月光下相遇之后，这是McCoy第一次收回他的双手，想要把自己推开。但是Spock再次缩短了空隙，不想让McCoy离开。他抓着McCoy的衬衫，猛地把McCoy拉近了些。McCoy看上去很惊讶，但他没有躲闪。

　　“我选择你，Leonard。”Spock小心地说，他们没有亲吻，但两人的距离近到可以呼吸同样的空气，“如果你拒绝，请现在告诉我，我会接受我不适合你的事实。不必再有更多的解释了。 ”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，眼中闪过生气或者急切的神情。“我不是这个意思，该死的。Spock，你比……你太……”他没有明说，太固执？太让人生气？太完美？他只是做了个深呼吸，然后脸上的表情慢慢放松下来。他做了个吞咽动作，轻轻抚摸Spock抓着他衬衫的手指，Spock把他放开了。McCoy没有向后撤，而是把Spock拥得更近了，在Spock的耳边呼吸，嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊，然后再度开口。

　　“这不代表以后我就不和你吵架了。”McCoy小声说。

　　“我没有这样的期望。”

　　“而且我们不会结婚。我不想再结一次婚了。”McCoy补充道，但是语气深情万分轻柔无比，Spock不相信他的话。“至少现在不会。”过了一会儿他说。Spock笑出了声，不过时间很短。

_____

**月光**

　　月光透过树林照进屋子，他们躺在那里。Spock曾观察过那颗遥远的卫星，对于一个来自没有月亮的星球的人来说，这感觉非常新奇，他在学院时期经常观察月亮，在过去的几天里，他也透过卧室透明的玻璃墙观察过它的渐盈渐满。而现在是满月，他的眼中只有McCoy，他终于理解人类为何寄情于这个绕轨卫星。

　　McCoy睡着了。他侧身面对Spock躺在那里，睫毛的阴影落在晒黑的脸颊上，像他平时一样大声地呼吸着。他的头发非常凌乱，被单下面的身体是裸的。毫无防备。

　　在很久之前，瓦肯人在他人面前入睡代表着绝对的信任，因为这样的状态非常容易受到攻击。这种早期的多疑心理被认为是冥想代替睡眠的原因。人类虽然野蛮，但却非常轻易相信别人，Spock心想。

　　过了一会儿，Spock站起身，穿上冥想长袍，穿过被月光照亮的屋子，走向大使的冥想垫，而不是他自己那个更加豪华的垫子。他盘腿坐在那里，两只手放在大腿上，他看了McCoy很长时间，然后才开始冥想。

　　Spock醒来时，房间已经照满了阳光。他一定睡着了。他的背有些酸痛，他记得自己冥想了一两个小时，之后就没有印象了。他站起身，舒展身子，然后注意到床是空的。被子铺得很整齐，枕头的位置摆得很刻意，床的中央躺着大使的PADD。McCoy不见了。

　　没有不见。另一个房间的声响暴露了McCoy的位置，紧接着是McCoy的咒骂声。金属撞击瓷砖的声音，可能是锅碗摔在地上了。Spock胃里某种不是饥饿的感觉消失了。他做了个深呼吸。

　　床上的PADD闪着亮点，一条新消息。但是没有人会发讯息给大使。

 _Spock_ _，_ 他开始播放讯息，是McCoy的声音，他的McCoy，在空房间中声音很响亮，他立即调小了音量。

 _现在你还在另一个房间冥想。见鬼，如果这是冥想的话，那我每天晚上都在冥想。我非常肯定你还打呼噜了。_ 他的声音低沉而沙哑，就像α班之前没喝咖啡时一样。Spock坐在床上，两只手小心地拿着PADD。

_不管怎样，你醒的时候如果没看到我，我去我妈家拿草莓了。我打算给我们做点松饼。如果你不喜欢松饼的话，我相信复制机能弄出来瓦肯星等同于“颓废早餐”的食物。早餐之后，或许我们可以把_ _Jo_ _的树屋建好。下午的时候，我们可以继续加深“瓦肯-人类关系”，我的意思是——通俗说法——亲热（_ _fool around_ _）。_

　　一声轻笑，停顿，吸气声，手掌蹭过蓄着胡茬下巴的摩擦声。Spock记得很清楚那是什么样的触感。

_我今晚就要回舰上了，我相信你也是一样，我们还没机会谈谈这个问题，对吗。忙着干别的事情了。但是如果你要回去的话，或许我能搭个便车。我们会把_ _Jim_ _吓得半死。_

　　不像你想的那么震惊，Spock想。

 _剩下的，呃，该死的，我想都取决于你。说真的，完全取决于你。如果早上你决定乘你的穿梭车回到进取号永远不提这件事的话，我绝对不会找你哭诉。_ 一声笑声，不过听上去有些苦涩。 _是的，绝对不会。如果你改主意了，发现……反正，我不想迫使你做什么不想做的事。我只是想给你点可以听的东西，不是来自另一个宇宙的那个家伙的东西，或者说另一个现实，或者无论那里叫什么。他已经得到他的_ _Spock_ _了，他要我的这个也没什么用。_

 _如果你听到什么动静的话，我就在厨房里。_ 接着是长时间的沉默，仿佛他还想说些什么。但是最后，McCoy只是说道， _我是你的……永远都是你的。_ _McCoy_ _。_

　　PADD安静了下来。屏幕上“重播？”的按钮沉默地出现。录音播放时厨房里消失的吵闹声突然再次响起，仿佛那人想要让自己听上去非常忙碌，证明自己没有在偷听。

　　Spock关上PADD的电源，来到房间另一边，把它放进自己的行李袋。厨房里的声音继续响着，回到了正常的频率，烹饪、摆放盘子、切东西的声音。Spock脱掉长袍，换上了短上衣和长裤，他看到外面的树枝上落着一只蓝樫鸟。在那棵树后面，他看到自己黑银色的穿梭车，被晨露打湿了。

　　他再次走到房间另一边，来到盥洗室准备进行清洁，他打湿并梳好头发，洗脸刷牙，注意到洗脸台上有一根不属于他的棕色卷发。他没有管它，接着朝厨房走去。

______

**尾声：新瑟塔**

_Spock_ _，_

_我不敢相信你推荐我来这儿。我本可以和你一起在瑞萨（_ _Risa_ _）星的泳池边度假。但是不行，你非得自告奋勇乐于助人，说“我知道有个人最合适了，在天杀的星系另一端的新移居星球建一家医院！”别以为我信了瑞萨享乐国（_ _Risian_ _Hedony_ _）有什么起义的屁话，那些人性欲太旺盛了根本不可能起义。_

_不管怎样，你最好照顾好你自己，还有_ _Jim_ _。但是首先要照顾好你自己。而我在这边分发注射器，检测水质什么的。至少我的助手还不错。我实在不想这么说，但是她真的非常适应这里的生活。就连在我们的住处她也穿着太空服。差点用一碗麦片短路了自己的显示屏。_

_总之，我想我们可以提前完成任务，如果那时候你们控制住了瑞萨的狂欢——我是说起义，我们会尽快搭乘路过的星舰回去。我以为离开地球的五年是很长的时间，但是和你分别的五周更加漫长，亲爱的。_

_Jo_ _让我替她说爱你。我也是。很快再见吧。_

_哦差点忘了，谢谢你替我收拾的袜子。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]是TNG S01E01的剧情，这里指的是胡德（Hood）号，还有McCoy此时的年龄是137岁。
> 
> [2] Ole Miss是密西西比大学的简称，似乎是McCoy本科母校，不清楚这个设定出自哪里。


End file.
